<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unremarkable: Blood of Peverell, Book 1 by StickyKeys1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311854">Unremarkable: Blood of Peverell, Book 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickyKeys1/pseuds/StickyKeys1'>StickyKeys1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood of Peverell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Auror Teddy Lupin, Crushes, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Harry Potter Next Generation, Head Auror Harry Potter, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Idiots in Love, Minor Lily Luna/Scorpius, Mystery, Next Generation, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance if you squint, Romantic Friendship, Scorpius Malfoy &amp; Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Siblings, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickyKeys1/pseuds/StickyKeys1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Lily Luna Potter. With no astounding magical talent or charisma like her brothers, she's considered pretty unremarkable. She's just trying to navigate friendships, classes, Quidditch and a really irritating (and definitely not cute) blond Slytherin. </p><p>Her fourth year is abnormal from the start, what with Scorpius Malfoy's mysterious younger sister appearing out of thin air and being sorted into Gryffindor, of all places. But things REALLY start going south when she finds herself embroiled simultaneously in an Auror investigation of Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy and a bizarre treasure hunt that leads her and her brothers to places in Hogwarts that are better off forgotten. </p><p> It all started with a strange book, the Marauder's Map, and a secret passageway...</p><p>[Part 1 of the Blood of Peverell Series. Updates Tuesday and Saturday]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Severus Potter &amp; James Sirius Potter &amp; Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy &amp; Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood of Peverell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Siblings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, and I do not own any of the characters.</strong>
    </p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>~This is part 1 of the Lily's Story reboot~</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Full summary:</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Meet Lily Luna Potter. With no astounding magical talent or charisma like her brothers, she's considered pretty unremarkable. She's just trying to navigate friendships, classes, Quidditch and a really irritating (and definitely not cute) blond Slytherin.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Her fourth year is abnormal from the start, what with Scorpius Malfoy's mysterious younger sister appearing out of thin air and being sorted into Gryffindor, of all places. But things REALLY start going south when she finds herself embroiled simultaneously in an Auror investigation of Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy and a bizarre treasure hunt that leads her and her brothers to places in Hogwarts that are better off forgotten.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>It all started with a strange book, the Marauder's Map, and a secret passageway...</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Prologue</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>When but one line remains of Peverell's blood</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Three shall be born</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>When their blood is spilled and magic torn</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Then shall the three forms of Morgan</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Take form</em>
      </p>
      <p>The cloaked figure cradled the tome to her chest, muttering incantations. She turned to ensure that she was alone.</p>
      <p>The book glowed with an eerie violet light that illuminated the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library.</p>
      <p>She opened the book and inscribed three names on the first page in ink that looked like blood.</p>
      <p>
        <em>James Sirius Potter.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Albus Severus Potter.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Lily Luna Potter.</em>
      </p>
      <p>The ink sunk into the page and disappeared.</p>
      <p>The woman closed the book.</p>
      <p>And then, she put it back on the shelf, next to <em>Moste Potente Potions</em>.</p>
      <p>It appeared to be a book about the history of magic.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>It was past midnight, and the thunderstorm had just stopped. The air outside my room smelled sweet like cedarwood and incense since the lightning hit the soft ground.</p>
      <p>I stared at the diagram in the book, and attempted to copy the pattern. Each swish of my wand left a trace of pale streaks in the air.</p>
      <p>Nothing happened.</p>
      <p>Magical theory technically wasn't a subject that we studied at Hogwarts. But once you understood it, <em>everything </em>that seemed strange and random about magic made sense: the properties of wand cores, the words used to channel magic, and how magic existed at all.</p>
      <p>At least, that's what I had been told. I confess that my self-study of magical theory hasn't led me to much enlightenment. I spent pretty much my entire summer pouring over obscure books (supplied by Aunt Hermione, of course. She was thrilled that I was taking an interest in academic pursuits outside of school).</p>
      <p>Nothing made sense. There was so much complicated physics in magical theory (at least I'll be prepared for Arithmancy?)</p>
      <p>Sure, I wasn't anything near Squib-level weak. But a little power boost never hurt.</p>
      <p>Especially since I tended to get overshadowed by my <em>extremely obnoxious </em>brothers.</p>
      <p>Suddenly, my door swung open and at the same time, a loud 'pop' resounded. My brothers. <em>Of course, they have nothing better to do than annoy the hell out of me.</em></p>
      <p>I sighed, closing the very last book Aunt Hermione lent me.</p>
      <p>"Oi!" I scrambled off the bed and to my feet, my hand forming a fist around my wand as angry sparks shot off it and snapped against my thigh. "James, just because you <em>can </em>Apparate everywhere now doesn't mean that you should!"</p>
      <p>Albus shut the door and launched himself onto my bed, rolling his eyes.</p>
      <p>"Do you two mind? I'm bleeding exhausted and the moron woke me up!"</p>
      <p>I put a hand over my face.</p>
      <p>"Oh, Merlin. <em>Out</em>. <em>Please.</em>"</p>
      <p>James picked up the book I'd flung aside. "Turning into Aunt Hermione on us, Lil?"</p>
      <p>I snatched the book from him and frowned. "<em>Why </em>are you two barging in my room at five in the morning?"</p>
      <p>James hopped on the bed too, whacking Albus with the nearest pillow. They looked like Tweedledum and Tweedledee, with identical mops of black hair, horn-rimmed glasses, and pajamas. Except Tweedledum was scowling and Tweedledee was hugging a lime green pillow and giving me a winning smile.</p>
      <p>My brothers looked nearly identical, but that's where the resemblance stopped. James was a Gryffindor: popular, loud, and brash, and Albus was a Slytherin: stubborn, grumpy, and introverted. In fact, the only other trait they shared other than their looks was their disregard for authority. Oh, and they were constantly fighting. Constantly. It was really exhausting.</p>
      <p>"James. What. Do. You. Want."</p>
      <p>James smiled bigger, "Can't I just want to spend time with my lovely sister and brother before they go off to Hogwarts?"</p>
      <p>"No!" Albus and I chorused. James chucked the green pillow at him.</p>
      <p>"Do that <em>one more time</em>, James, and I <em>will </em>use Mum's Bat Bogey Hex on you!"</p>
      <p>"Ugh, fine. I'll tell you."</p>
      <p>"I'm going to sleep. Night." Albus curled up with the lime green pillow and shut his eyes in mock sleep.</p>
      <p>I placed the book back on the bookshelf, still frowning at James.</p>
      <p>"I can't believe you're reading <em>magical theory </em>books," he mocked.</p>
      <p>"Some of us have <em>interests </em>outside of Quidditch and petty pranks, James."</p>
      <p>"Mine are superior."</p>
      <p>"What did you <em>even </em>come in here for?"</p>
      <p>He cleared his throat. "I, James Sirius Potter-"</p>
      <p>"Not interested!" yelped Albus, burying himself in the gigantic pillow. <em>Since when did it get so big?</em></p>
      <p>I glared at James. "Spit it out, and get out of my room."</p>
      <p>He grinned, practically bouncing with excitement.</p>
      <p>"I'mtheteachingassistantforTransfigurationisn'tthatawesomeandcoolandgreatIgettobothermytwofavoritepeopleforanotheryeardon'tyoulovemeandaren'tIawesome-"</p>
      <p>"Who cares," Albus moaned, still muffled by the pillow.</p>
      <p>He grinned from ear to ear, and then singsonged, "I'm TAing Transfiguration, Hogwarts won't be rid of me yet!"</p>
      <p>Albus chucked the pillow off the bed. "Absolute shite. As if the year couldn't get any worse."</p>
      <p>I, for one, did not like the treatment of my pillow or the prospect of having James maddeningly underfoot for yet one more year.</p>
      <p>James, again clearly in one of his choleric moods, did a series of some complicated little flicks in the direction of the deflated mass.</p>
      <p>I watched in horror as the pillow multiplied into four identical copies.</p>
      <p>"Put it down, James!"</p>
      <p>Albus crawled under my quilt, covering his head and protecting himself from the oncoming onslaught.</p>
      <p>"JAMES, STOP IT!" I screeched. I'd had enough.</p>
      <p>My door swung open unceremoniously the second time that night.</p>
      <p>"Sorry, Dad." James, Albus, and I chorused, Albus coming in a bit late. He stuck his head out of the covers, looking a bit like a turtle in a wig.</p>
      <p>"James, Lily, it is five in the morning. Normal people are sleeping, and I'm sure that they heard Lily's screeching in China." My dad rubbed his eyes blearily, clearly having forgotten his glasses. James and Albus were carbon-copies of him, right down to the poor eyesight, which I unfortunately also inherited. He squinted at Albus, who promptly dove back under the covers.</p>
      <p>Dad frowned. "Why are there so many pillows on the floor?"</p>
      <p>I pointed at James.</p>
      <p>"James!" Dad had apparently found his glasses, and looked around scandalized as he finally saw the full extent of the damage.</p>
      <p>James grinned sheepishly, tucking his wand in the waistband of his pajamas in a failed attempt to hide the evidence.</p>
      <p>"<em>Dad!</em>" James pouted, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just excited and I got carried away but since I'm your favorite child-"</p>
      <p>Dad sighed. "You are all my favorite. Clean up this mess. And Albus?"</p>
      <p>"Yes, Dad?" Came a muffled voice.</p>
      <p>"Keep them under control."</p>
      <p>Albus poked his head further out of my quilt. "Does this mean I'm the favorite child?"</p>
      <p>Dad muttered that it was too early to deal with us, and left. James cleaned up the pillows with a few Vanishing Spells and disappeared with a pop.</p>
      <p>"Bye," Albus muttered, stalking out my room with the lime green pillow and my quilt.</p>
      <p>I sighed as I shut the door. <em>Finally, back to peace and quiet.</em></p>
      <p>I attempted to go back to reading the magical theory book, but I was too tired and slipped into sleep instead.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>A few hours later, I woke up again. My cat, Nisha, yawned and stretched; she was powerful, spotted, and tawny like a baby ocelot.</p>
      <p>"Nisha," I cooed. My familiar's large ears twitched intelligently as she turned to regard me with liquid chartreuse eyes, her long whiskers trembling delicately.</p>
      <p>She leapt up onto the bed, purring like an engine and settling into the lime green pillow, her eyes shut in kitty contentment. We both liked to take the mornings slowly. I'd had Nisha since she was a kitten; Teddy bought her for me as a gift for my first year at Hogwarts.</p>
      <p>I picked up the snoozing cat and padded downstairs to the kitchen, followed by a still very-awake James and a half-asleep Albus, who had my quilt draped over his shoulders.</p>
      <p>Dad sat at the kitchen table, drinking tea, and reading the Daily Prophet. He liked to wake up early; Mum liked to sleep in.</p>
      <p>I set Nisha down gently; she padded over to her water bowl and drank delicately, then curled up in the warmest corner of the kitchen.</p>
      <p>James immediately flung the fridge door open and begun to appraise the contents of the fridge.</p>
      <p>"Blimey, I'm starving." He stared morosely at a milk carton. Albus wrapped himself tightly in my quilt. I pushed past James for the milk carton.</p>
      <p>"Al, Dad, do you want porridge?" They murmured their assent.</p>
      <p>James whined about not being offered porridge, but I ignored him.</p>
      <p>Houdini, Albus's great horned owl swooped through the open window. Albus instantly brightened; he emerged from the quilt cocoon and held his hand out to the large bird, who cooed and nuzzled his fingers as he petted him.</p>
      <p>
        <em>I swear that owl is the only being Albus shows affection to on a regular basis.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Dad looked up briefly from the newspaper. "Hmm. Your Hogwarts letters came today," he said, nodding at a small stack of letters on the table.</p>
      <p>"Dad, I need to tell you something," James sing-songed. Dad folded the newspaper and looked at him expectantly.</p>
      <p>James spun on his heel, advanced towards the table, and sat with a dramatic flourish.</p>
      <p>"I got the job."</p>
      <p>As Dad got up to congratulate him, I realized something.</p>
      <p>"Dad, you <em>knew </em>and didn't tell us he was applying!"</p>
      <p>Albus opened his eyes, "Yeah, this kind of affects us, y'know Dad."</p>
      <p>"Aren't you excited to spend more time with James at Hogwarts? What's the problem?"</p>
      <p>Oh Dad. <em>Innocence is so precious.</em></p>
      <p>Dad had one arm around his eldest child's shoulders and a bewildered expression. His glasses slipped further down his nose.</p>
      <p>"You think he's bad at home, Dad?" Albus continued, "Well, you should see him at Hogwarts."</p>
      <p>Dad looked confused, "Well, what's he like?"</p>
      <p>I started counting off on my fingers. "There was the time he hid the Slytherin's brooms right before the Quidditch match-"</p>
      <p>"The time he dueled Scorpius," Albus added.</p>
      <p>"He filled the hallways with soap-"</p>
      <p>"Teased Nearly Headless Nick about being only nearly headless-"</p>
      <p>"Enchanted my shoes-"</p>
      <p>"Cursed my broom to <em>sing</em>-"</p>
      <p>"Made Rosie's quills turn into pixies-"</p>
      <p>"Engorged the gargoyle heads-"</p>
      <p>I yawned as Dad began to lecture James and Albus opened the letter from Scorpius Malfoy. I knew who it was from since Albus didn't frown when he opened it, or when he read it. I reached for my Hogwarts letter, nearly upsetting a cup of tea. Albus folded his letter back up and inserted it delicately into the envelope when he finished reading it.</p>
      <p>"Dad, Scorpius is going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, can I go with him?" Albus asked.</p>
      <p>Draco Malfoy and my dad didn't ... get along. They both worked at the Ministry and sent each other Christmas cards every year, but if not for the fact that their sons were best mates, they wouldn't acknowledge each other's existence at all. Scorpius Malfoy, Albus, and my cousin Rose were all going to be sixth years; I'll be a fourth year. Rose and I had a slightly uneasy relationship with Malfoy; he called us 'The She-Potter' and 'The She-Weasel.' All in good fun, though. Other than that time him and James fought, and Albus had to get between them.</p>
      <p>Dad thought for a second, a flicker of distaste lingering on his face. "Fine, why not? Teddy has a day off tomorrow, maybe the three of you can go with him."</p>
      <p>James looked up from his porridge, which he had been indelicately shovelling in his mouth. "Absolutely not, Dad. You can't pay me to spend a second in the vicinity of the devil's spawn."</p>
      <p>"I'm afraid I can. You're my favorite child, James," Dad said in a monotone voice.</p>
      <p>"Dad!"</p>
      <p>"How could you!"</p>
      <p>Dad shook his head. "Sorry Lily, Albus. That's the price for peace in this house."</p>
      <p>"You don't look pleased, Dad," I said. His forehead was creased in the same pattern it always was when he was worried about something.</p>
      <p>Dad sighed. "It's nothing."</p>
      <p>"Is 'nothing' Astoria Malfoy's codename with the Aurors?" I asked.</p>
      <p>Albus snorted.</p>
      <p>Dad frowned. "The investigation has been going very slowly."</p>
      <p>"Why?" asked James.</p>
      <p>"It's difficult to obtain search warrants merely on the basis of suspicious activity."</p>
      <p>"So?" I shrugged. "It's not exactly just suspicious activity. She's well known for hoarding Dark artifacts."</p>
      <p>Dad folded the newspaper and set it down on the table.</p>
      <p>"Often, things are not always as they seem."</p>
      <p>"You don't think Astoria Malfoy hoards Dark artifacts?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"No. I do. What I meant is that something is not right with her."</p>
      <p>"Hoarding Dark artifacts is <em>not right</em>, Dad," said James.</p>
      <p>"Some things are best left unmentioned."</p>
      <p>Dad picked up the newspaper again. Clearly, that was the end of the conversation.</p>
      <p>I resigned myself to reading the shopping list attached to my Hogwarts letter. I tried to maintain a serene expression, but my thoughts kept wandering back to Astoria Malfoy.</p>
      <p>What had Dad meant?</p>
      <p>I wanted to ask him, but that was clearly not up for discussion.</p>
      <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td> </td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Diagon Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I'm afraid I can. You're my favorite child, James," Dad said in a monotone voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Dad!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"How could you!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dad shook his head. "Sorry Lily, Albus. That's the price for peace in this house."</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Chapter 2: Ordinary</p>
<p>Albus grimaced in the mirror, gritting his teeth through my fifth attempt to comb it flat. Yet, strands and tufts of hair stuck out in every direction like a cartoon character who'd just stuck their finger in an electrical socket.</p>
<p>"Forget it," he snapped, snatching his wand from the table.</p>
<p>"<em>Sternuntur!</em>" Albus's hair flattened down to something manageable, then flattened... further.</p>
<p>"Al, you're not supposed to use magic outside of school!" I exclaimed crossly, gripping the comb. He tilted his head to one side, appraising the new hairdo.</p>
<p>"There are three adults in this house, the Ministry'll never know who did it! Mum and Dad don't have to know."</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes. "Really, Al?"</p>
<p>He hummed delightedly as he ran a hand through his hair, peering into the mirror. I smacked him with the comb to stop him from getting too full of himself.</p>
<p>"Stop peacocking! You look ridiculous like that!" I couldn't help laughing at the sight of my brother's limp hair, which stuck to his head as if it were slick with oil.</p>
<p>"<em>Accipere figura!</em>" Al's hair arranged itself neatly, as if gelled back. He leaned back into the mirror while I stood behind him, aghast. Albus had more raw magical talent than anyone else I knew, levitating the dining table at the age of six and causing small explosions in the local primary school that Mum and Dad struggled to explain to the Muggle teachers.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, I was totally unremarkable. Good at Transfiguration, a bit above average at Defense Against the Dark Arts, decent at Potions but mediocre in most other things and dreadful in some. Nor did I have James's charisma and magnetism. I was just... Harry Potter's unremarkable daughter.</p>
<p>"This is why you're not a prefect, Al."</p>
<p>"<em>This is why you're not a prefect, Al,</em>" he mocked in a high, whiny imitation of my voice.</p>
<p>"I don't sound like that!"</p>
<p>"<em>I don't sound like that! Whine whine whine, I'm Lily Potter, the world's smallest violin!</em>"</p>
<p>I was about to offer a retort when the doorbell rang.</p>
<p>"Teddy!"</p>
<p>We dashed down the stairs and sprinted to the door. Unfortunately, I lacked the advantage of Albus's long legs and he quickly outstripped me. He swung the door open, victorious while I remained winded in the kitchen, hunched over and breathing hard.</p>
<p>Remember how I mentioned Albus withholds affection from most people?</p>
<p>Well, Teddy wasn't one of those people. Teddy was Dad's godson and one of my absolute favorite people in the world. He practically lived with us growing up. It was impossible not to love Teddy; he was like human sunshine.</p>
<p>As I approached the door for a hug, Teddy attempted to ruffle Albus's hair affectionately. Al recoiled in horror.</p>
<p>"Not the <em>hair</em>, Ted!"</p>
<p>Teddy nodded knowingly. "Hair charms?"</p>
<p>"Hair charms," I repeated gravely.</p>
<p>He turned to Albus with his usual smile. "Al, you've got to follow the rules more often, you don't want to get expelled from Hogwarts when you're so close to graduating!"</p>
<p>He did have a point. Can you imagine how Dad would explain Albus using underage magic to his colleagues at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement? How would that even go?</p>
<p>Teddy followed us into the kitchen, and we sat down at the kitchen table, where my quilt was <em>still </em>draped over one of the chairs. Albus promptly wrapped himself in it. Teddy drummed his fingers on the table.</p>
<p>"Where's James?"</p>
<p>"Upstairs 'singing' in the shower, what else?" Albus scowled.</p>
<p>I really wanted my quilt back. It was starting to get cold.</p>
<p>Teddy scrunched his face up as if he were concentrating, and his hair turned from blue to black. I stood up swivelled around to face the staircase. This was getting pretty ridiculous. Albus and I had been nearly ready to leave for an hour.</p>
<p>"JAMES! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE US LATE!"</p>
<p>Instead of James, my mother descended the stairs. She had a quill tucked behind her ear and looked a bit tired, probably from writing all night. I looked a lot like Mum; we were both on the short side and had dark brown eyes and freckles, although her hair was a vivid Weasley red and mine was more Titian.</p>
<p>Clearly, I also had inherited her short fuse.</p>
<p>"Lily, it's not necessary to yell all of time."</p>
<p>"Sorry, Mum."</p>
<p>"<em>Sorry, Mum</em>."</p>
<p>Mum sighed as I rounded on Albus, and turned to Teddy, who stood up to hug her, knocking over a chair in the process. Dad and James came into the kitchen, Dad adjusting his glasses and James drying his hair with a gentle stream of hot air from his wand.</p>
<p>With his hair black like that, Teddy could be James and Albus's brother. I wished that he was. Teddy lost both his parents in the Second Wizarding War, right after he was born. He spent most of his time with Dad and his grandmother, but he didn't really have a family. I wished we could be his.</p>
<p>"I was thinking that I'll Apparate with Lily and James takes Albus," Teddy was saying, "I heard from Lily that there was an incident with Floo powder last year." (I was allergic to Floo powder.)</p>
<p>Dad spoke next. "No, you take Albus and James will take Lily. Albus and James will argue."</p>
<p>Albus piped up from his quilt cocoon, "I can Apparate myself."</p>
<p>"You <em>may </em>not," said Mum. The quill tucked behind her ear quivered.</p>
<p>Albus frantically turned to Dad, begging permission.</p>
<p>"Your mother is right, Al. There will be no unauthorized underage magic under this roof-"</p>
<p>If only he knew.</p>
<p>"So, can I go outside to Apparate?"</p>
<p>"Albus."</p>
<p>"Please, Dad? I can do it, I've practiced, lots of times, I'm really good at it, honestly!"</p>
<p>"Albus, it is dangerous, you are underage, you don't have a license, you could get Splinched-" Mum snapped, taking the quill out from behind her ear and slamming it down on the table between them.</p>
<p>"Well James Splinched himself on <em>his </em>first try, and I never have, so-"</p>
<p>"I don't care how good you are! You should not be practicing that unsupervised!"</p>
<p>Dad cleared his throat, looking between Albus and Mum. James and Teddy were both attempting to disguise their laughter as a coughing fit. Albus shot a glare at them that could Petrify a ghost.</p>
<p>"Who taught you how to Apparate, Al?" Dad asked levelly.</p>
<p>Al shrank back into his blanket cocoon.</p>
<p>"Books," he muttered.</p>
<p>"Books," Dad repeated. He sighed, so that the crow's feet around his eyes showed. "Do these happen to be the same books in which you are supposed to study for History of Magic, and Transfiguration? I don't understand why you don't apply yourself, Albus."</p>
<p>Al huffed and sank down further in his chair. "I passed all of my O.W.L.'s, didn't I?"</p>
<p>Dad stuck a hand in his hair, the same way James did when he was frustrated. "You do well in school, but we all know that you could do better. You'd probably be top in your class if you made a bit of effort. You barely studied for your O.W.L.'s and got O's in Charms and Potions."</p>
<p>Albus shrugged, "I don't like easy stuff, I guess. I learned to Apparate because I wanted to and I thought that it was useful. I just really don't see the point of turning a mouse into a teacup."</p>
<p>"OI-" James started, but Dad motioned for him to be quiet.</p>
<p>"Look Dad, I know I'm a colossal letdown. Harry Potter's Slytherin son."</p>
<p>"Albus, you are many things, but you are not a letdown!"</p>
<p>"I just want to make you and Mum proud, but I don't know how."</p>
<p>I reached over to Albus to hug him, and for once, he accepted it.</p>
<p>"Shut up," I mumbled, "You know we love you, slippery, snakey git that you are."</p>
<hr/>
<p>About twenty minutes later, the Apparation situation had been sorted out; we'd compromised and taken a Portkey down to the Leaky Cauldron instead. Now, James, Albus, Teddy, and I were walking down Diagon Alley, James striding in front and Albus trailing a few feet behind. I had to half-jog to keep up with Teddy.</p>
<p>Teddy leafed through the shopping lists.</p>
<p>"So, The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 for Lily, and The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6, Advanced Potion-Making, A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, Confronting the Faceless, Advanced Rune Translation, and <em>Flesh-Eating Trees of the World</em> for Al?"</p>
<p>I turned to glare at Al.</p>
<p>"I still can't believe you passed Ancient Runes without studying."</p>
<p>He shrugged, "I go to class, don't I?"</p>
<p>I scowled. Then I looked back up at one of the storefronts, which belonged to a Quidditch supply store. <em>Great, another thing I'll never do half as well as my brothers.</em></p>
<p>I stopped sharply as I nearly bumped into Teddy. I hadn't realized that we'd come up on Flourish and Blotts so quickly.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Flourish and Blotts bubbled with pre-fall term activity, with first-years freshly-fitted for their robes followed by their frantic parents. It was hard to believe that just three years ago, I had been one of them. I'd wanted to go to Hogwarts so badly, to follow in the footsteps of my parents, cousins, and brothers.</p>
<p>Just as I had picked up my copy of <em>The Standard Book of Spells</em>, along with some additional readings and was making my way back to the front of the shop with Teddy and James (Albus had disappeared along the way), I collided with someone.</p>
<p>I muttered a hasty apology, rubbing my bruised elbow and bending down to gather the books I'd dropped.</p>
<p>I looked up at the person in front of me as I straightened up, cradling the stack of books. It was a tall someone with hair so pale that it shone in the warm, cosy lighting of the bookstore like polished ivory.</p>
<p>Scorpius Malfoy dusted himself off and nodded at James and I. "Potter. She-Potter."</p>
<p>"Hello, Malfoy," we muttered in unison, my acknowledgement bland, but James's infused with venom. I didn't mind Malfoy that much; James hated his guts. Sure, he could be annoying as hell like every other Slytherin, but he <em>was</em> Al's best friend.</p>
<p>Only Teddy was smiling, "Scorpius, how are you?" he asked brightly.</p>
<p>Malfoy looked up, his hands stuffed awkwardly in the pockets of his jacket. "Hi Pot - I mean Lupin."</p>
<p>Teddy and Malfoy were second cousins, but Malfoy's mother, Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy, was an esteemed member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, and did <em>not</em> approve of him associating with half-bloods (Albus, James, Teddy, and I). Accordingly to Albus, his and Malfoy's friendship pissed Astoria off royally. Additionally, the Malfoys had never once invited Teddy, their nephew, to Malfoy Manor.</p>
<p>Teddy being Teddy, of course, didn't hold it again them.</p>
<p>Albus's head popped up from around an adjacent bookshelf. "Oi mate, are we going or what?"</p>
<p>James had shuffled behind Teddy and I, putting some space between himself and Malfoy. Albus slung his arm around Scorpius protectively and glared at James, who made a hissing sound in response.</p>
<p>"Right, I'm off, too many snakes. Bye."</p>
<p>Albus stuffed the fingers of his free hand into the pocket of his Muggle jeans. I did feel bad for Al; his closest and pretty much only friend was someone that most of his family disliked.</p>
<p>Malfoy could be considered handsome, I guess, if he wasn't so intimidating. According to Rose's friends, he was the most attractive guy in his year, and maybe Hogwarts too. I might have been inclined to agree with them. His dark eyebrows and deep-set grey eyes, along with his usually cold demeanor, gave the impression of a steel wall. Like a scary Barbie doll or something.</p>
<p>For now he was subdued, though, his eyes following Albus as if waiting for a cue.</p>
<p>"Sorry about James," I offered guiltily.</p>
<p>"We're just going to shop for books and things, then meet up with some of Scorpius's friends," Albus explained. He seemed more relaxed now that James and Scorpius were no longer in the same room; he'd released his grip on Malfoy, too.</p>
<p>Albus waved awkwardly and walked off in the opposite direction from James, pulling Malfoy behind him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Teddy and I strolled through Diagon Alley for the rest of the afternoon. We eventually found ourselves at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where I begged him to tell me all about Auror training. I would have liked to be one someday, but I didn't think that my O.W.L. grades would be good enough to even think of pursuing it.</p>
<p>"There are plenty of great jobs, Lily," Teddy reminded me. I sighed, staring morosely into my ice-cream.</p>
<p>"I know. I'd just like to be something other than unremarkable, for once."</p>
<p>Teddy examined his spoon thoughtfully, "What do you mean by that?"</p>
<p>"I mean, I'm completely ordinary."</p>
<p>"You're a <em>witch</em>, Lily. You can use magic. Is that ordinary?"</p>
<p>"You know what I mean, Teddy, and don't try to not hurt my feelings."</p>
<p>He dipped the spoon back into his ice cream, which was rapidly melting.</p>
<p>"You're not Albus. So what? Most of us aren't Albus!"</p>
<p>I sighed, "It's not that. I'm not James either. Or you, or Mum, and I'm sure as hell not Dad."</p>
<p>"You're <em>fourteen</em>, Lils. Give yourself some time."</p>
<p>"But by the time Mum and Dad were fourteen they could both produce a full Patronus and so can James and Al-"</p>
<p>Teddy raised a hand to stop me. "Don't compare yourself to others, Lils. It won't bring you any happiness, and it won't solve your perceived problems. You need to start practicing self-confidence, putting effort into studying but still make time for leisure, and take time for self-care and quiet reflection and stop the negative self-talk."</p>
<p>Ah. So he was deep in self-help Teddy mode.</p>
<p>(In case you were wondering, yes, this man <em>did </em>own a set of healing crystals. But real ones. Not fake Muggle ones.)</p>
<p>The both of us fell silent for a few minutes until Teddy perked up again, peering over my shoulder.</p>
<p>"Aren't those girls behind us in your year? And in Gryffindor?" he asked. I turned around to look at the table that he was pointing at, which was indeed filled with Gryffindor fourth-year girls.</p>
<p>"You can't just hang out with Hugo, Carla, and the Scamander twins all the time. You've known Hugo and the twins since you were toddlers. I'm just worried you don't have any female friends your own age other than Carla," he was saying.</p>
<p>"But I like Hugo, Carla, and Lorcan and Lysander," I said. I didn't put much energy into the retort, though. I was too busy thinking about the other Gryffindor girls in my year sitting at the table.</p>
<p>There was Bella Kirke, Persephone Creevy, Edith Lennox, and Isobel Bainbridge. They were all quite popular and all very pretty. Persephone was the leader of the group, and the prettiest. She wasn't <em>mean</em>, though. She just had a habit of excluding people from things in such a <em>nice</em> way that you couldn't blame her for it without attracting criticism.</p>
<p>Besides, they did speak to me sometimes. When they wanted something.</p>
<p>"Well, I speak to them sometimes."</p>
<p>There wasn't time for Teddy to respond, because all of a sudden, the four of them had suddenly swarmed the table.</p>
<p>"Hi Lily!" Persephone said brightly, flipping a section of pin-straight blonde hair behind her shoulder, "Oh my gosh, how are you?" She sat uninvited, prompting Bella, Edith, and Isobel to sit too.</p>
<p>Edith cocked her head to the side. "Have you seen Albus recently? Sorry, I mean obviously you have. That's a stupid question, you live with him."</p>
<p>Isobel smiled, "You know what we mean!"</p>
<p>
  <em>We?<br/></em>
</p>
<p>"He's uh, gone somewhere with Malfoy and a bunch of Slytherins, so probably Lucas Zabini and Alexander Nott. They said that they were going to go do some shopping."</p>
<p>Luckily, they weren't aware that I had my phone in my pocket and could have called Albus at any time. Otherwise, they would definitely have pressured me into hunting him down.</p>
<p>Persephone tucked her hair behind her ear. "Ok, I see, thank you Lily. See you at Hogwarts!"</p>
<p>With that, the four disappeared from the table as quickly as they had come.</p>
<p>Teddy shook his head, "Did they just come to sit here because they wanted you to hook them up with Albus?"</p>
<p>I shrugged, trying to focus on my ice-cream, which was half-puddle.</p>
<p>"Are they always mean to you, Lil?" he asked softly.</p>
<p>"No, they speak to me sometimes in Potions and Transfiguration."</p>
<p>"So, the classes you're<em> actually</em> better at than them?"</p>
<p>"Wow, <em>thanks</em>, Teddy. Your confidence in me is astonishing."</p>
<p>He sighed and stood up, "Now, shall we go find your brothers ourselves?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Hogwarts Express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Are they always mean to you, Lil?" he asked softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, they speak to me sometimes in Potions and Transfiguration."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, the classes you're actually better at than them?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wow, thanks, Teddy. Your confidence in me is astonishing."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sighed and stood up, "Now, shall we go find your brothers ourselves?"</em>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express</p><p>I cautiously looked around to make sure none of the Muggles was watching. They weren't; too engrossed in the sights and smells of the train station and ensuring that they didn't lose their children or forget a suitcase. I held my breath and started running towards the barrier between nine and ten. I winced, as always, I was almost expecting to impact with the barrier.</p><p>My unfounded fear was quickly quelled as Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters burst into life around me. I was once more invisible amongst the hustle and bustle of the platform. I caught sight of Albus and Dad, and made my way over to them, being careful not to upset the contents of my trolley.</p><p>"Where's James and Mum?" I shouted over the noise of the platform.</p><p>"They're talking," Albus said, pointing to where Mum and James stood by a bench. Clearly, James was being lectured. Oh well, better him than me.</p><p>"Let's go, shall we?" Dad said, "You haven't left anything in the car?"</p><p>I was about to answer when the sound of Houdini fluttering his wings indignantly drowned me down. At first I thought that he was glaring at me with his beady yellow eyes. But then the bird opened his bill and let out a piercing shriek, his giant eyebrows quivering in fury. Albus and Dad crouched down by the distressed owl, trying to calm him as people whirled around to investigate the source of the continuous, ear-piercing screech. I didn't bother attempting to comfort the owl; Houdini hated me. Besides, I was holding Nisha, who was sleeping as usual.</p><p>Instead, I turned, and saw the source of Houdini's agitation.</p><p>A witch with greying blonde curls and enormous, neon pink cat-eye glasses, dressed ostentatiously in a magenta jacket and kitten heels, and carrying a lime green quill that could have belonged to an ostrich, judging by the size, hurried towards us. Her face held an expression of positively demonic glee. <em>Rita Skeeter. </em>I groaned internally. Worse yet, she was gaining on us and it was too late to hide.</p><p>"Harry! How <em>lovely </em>to see you! It's been <em>such </em>a long time! Here to see your children off to Hogwarts?" The Quick-Quotes Quill (or as James called it, the lime green lie factory) hovered in the air, ready to make a decisive swoop down to the notebook hovering below it. Albus quickly drew up the hood of his Muggle sweatshirt, hunching over to make himself small and folding his arms. Houdini's screeching had quieted to a hiss, but he still fluttered his wings contemptuously.</p><p>I tried to make myself small, too, and shrank behind my trolley.</p><p><em>Please don't let her notice Al, </em>I thought desperately.</p><p>Dad grimaced and made a valiant effort to push past her.</p><p>"I'd just like to make sure my children get on the train, Rita."</p><p>"But of course!" Rita trilled, turning. <em>Oh no, she's going to see Albus.</em></p><p>Albus was a really, really private person, and to him, Rita was literally Satan. It didn't help that Al out of the three of us was her favorite to cross-question. She'd had a <em>lot </em>to say when he was Sorted into Slytherin. I stole a glance to the right. He frowned and pulled the hood of his sweatshirt further over his head. But it was too late; Rita had already seen him. She and the Quick-Quotes Quill flitted over to him in an instant.</p><p>"Oh, my, my, my. <em>Albus Potter, </em>Harry Potter's <em>Slytherin </em>son. It's a good thing you look <em>so much </em>like your father, because otherwise..."</p><p>I didn't dare to look at Dad's face. Albus fixed his eyes on the ground. <em>I really hope he doesn't lose his temper. Or I might lose mine.</em></p><p>"Albus, darling - I was wondering if I could trouble you-"</p><p>Albus looked up and gave Rita a withering stare. I clutched Nisha tightly to my chest and whirled on her.</p><p>"Hey, leave him alone!" I couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth.</p><p>Rita turned to face me. "Lily Potter," she chimed, as if reciting, "Harry Potter's <em>unremarkable </em>daughter!"</p><p>"I'm not unremarkable!" I shot back, my cheeks and ears burning. I felt a hand on my shoulder; Dad stood behind Albus and me.</p><p>"That's enough, Rita," he said firmly. He sounded like he was at the limit of his patience. Albus was gripping his wand so tightly that the blood had drained from his knuckles.</p><p>"Yes, that's enough, Rita. Or, you may continue and we'll go public with <em>you-know-what.</em>"</p><p>This came from Aunt Hermione, who had arrived on the scene looking absolutely furious, with Hugo, Rose, and Uncle Ron. <em>I don't think I've ever been so glad to see anyone.</em></p><p>"Hermione, so lovely to see you," Rita smiled evilly, whirling to focus on Aunt Hermione, who had her arms crossed and was staring down the other witch, "Of <em>course</em>, I'll leave you to send your children off to school. You and the <em>Boy Who Lived a Quiet Life.</em>"</p><p>"What a bitch," Albus muttered after her retreating form. The Quick-Quotes Quill quivered and drooped like a reprimanded dog.</p><p>"Albus, watch your mouth around-" Aunt Hermione started.</p><p>"Why, 'Mione? He's right, she is a bitch."</p><p>Rose hugged me, a cloud of her delicate perfume surrounding me. She was my favorite cousin (other than Teddy, of course). Rose was a few inches taller than me, and her hair was a vivid Weasley red. She was a Gryffindor prefect and the smartest in her year (Albus could have been her rival if he tried harder).</p><p>"How are you, Lil? Where's James, I want to congratulate him on getting the TA job; I know he really wanted it! He must be so excited!"</p><p>Hugo, Rose's younger brother, hung behind, smiling a bit sheepishly, as Mum and James approached.</p><p>"Oh, was that Rita we just missed?" asked James, "Do you want me to go after her, I can feed her some made-up story about Malfoy that she'll gladly write-"</p><p>Mum gave James one hard look and he promptly shut up. She embraced Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron.</p><p>"And I just wanted to say again, congrats Rosie, on beating little Scorpius on your O.W.L.'s, and study hard for your N.E.W.T.'s so you can do it again next year. Still can't believe the little shit got to be prefect too when you've worked so hard-"</p><p>Aunt Hermione rolled her eyes as the conductor called for the last boarding.</p><p>"Alright, you'd better get a move on."</p><p>"<em>No trouble, </em>James. Or I <em>will </em>send you a Howler, and I <em>will </em>embarrass you in front of all your students."</p><hr/><p>Hugo and I wandered through the train, trying to find a compartment that wasn't filled with gawking first years, Slytherins, or girls that giggled behind their hands when they saw Hugo.</p><p>I rapped on the door of a promising compartment.</p><p>"Hello, is there anyone in there?"</p><p>There was no response, so I slid the door open.</p><p>The single inhabitant of the compartment was a tanned girl wearing a denim jacket, and black leggings. Her short, straw-colored hair stuck out of a faded baseball cap. She had her eyes closed and was nodding her head to the music coming through her Muggle headphones.</p><p>"Oh, sorry for disturbing you!" I started to retreat, but she had finally noticed Hugo and I and popped one of the headphones out of her ear.</p><p>"Nah, don't worry about it! Y'all can sit down, sorry for not hearing you!" the girl exclaimed brightly, patting the seat next to her. I managed to stifle the giggle that rose in my throat when she said <em>y'all </em>and sat down next to her, Hugo sitting across from us. Nisha, now very awake, leapt out of my arms to gaze out the window.</p><p>She smiled at us, flashing her pearly white teeth, "So what are your names? I'm Madison, you can call me Maddie. Y'all can probably tell I'm not from around here; I'm from Dallas and I just transferred here from Ilvermorny."</p><p>"I'm Hugo-"<br/>"-and I'm his cousin, Lily. We're both fourth years and in Gryffindor House."</p><p>Maddie grinned, "I'm a fourth year also, that's great! I don't know what House I'll be in yet, they're going to sort me with the first years. I don't know much about the Houses here either."</p><p>Hugo then launched into a florid explanation of the history and characteristics of the Hogwarts Houses, with Maddie offering similar details about Ilvermorny. I decided to let them talk, since they were better at it than me. I slumped in my seat. <em>Sorry Teddy, I tried.</em></p><p>I pulled out my phone and texted Carla, <em>Where are you?</em></p><p>"Right here!" Carla, Lorcan, and Lysander had appeared in the compartment; I hadn't noticed the door sliding open. Carla flung herself at me, her long black hair obscuring my vision as she hugged me.</p><p>The Scamander twins were nearly identical, but not quite. Lorcan's hair was a few shades darker than Lysander's, his eyes were a light brown compared to Lysander's watery blue, and he was slightly more solemn and bookish than his twin, who was often given to wild flights of fancy.</p><p>Hugo quickly introduced Maddie to the newcomers, and everyone moved down so that Maddie, me, and Lysander faced Lorcan, Carla, and Hugo.</p><p>"How have you been?" asked Hugo.</p><p>"Not bad. Guess who's the new Ravenclaw prefect?" responded Lorcan.</p><p>Carla looked between Lorcan and Lysander excitedly. "Which one of you is it?"</p><p>Lysander laughed, "Lorcan, of course. I don't think anyone with sense would give me Prefect duties. Besides, I don't want the responsibility."</p><p>As we congratulated Lorcan, Maddie looked confused.</p><p>"What's a prefect?"</p><p>"Oh, you don't have them in America? They're basically two students from each House who are responsible for enforcing discipline on their peers," Carla answered.</p><p>Hugo snorted, "You make it sound so boring. Maddie, you get your own enormous bathroom that you only have to share with a few other people. Plus you can take House points from people."</p><p>Carla and Lorcan looked miffed.</p><p>"Anyway, how were your summers?"</p><p>"Well, Lysander and I went to the Amazon rainforest with Mum to observe some animal species. Mum thinks we might have actually found a Nargle. The picture's a bit fuzzy, really-" Lorcan extricated a photo from his pocket that he then passed around. When it reached me, I squinted at the image, but only saw a fuzzy blob twitching in poor lighting. I handed the picture back to Lorcan.</p><p>"Mine was rather quiet, I just spent time at home getting ahead on the reading for this year. I'm really excited to learn the Wit-Sharpening Potion!"</p><p>Of course Carla would spend the holidays studying.</p><p>"I also had a quiet summer, if you can call living with James and Albus quiet - our parents certainly wouldn't."</p><p>"Hugo?"</p><p>He rolled his eyes, "Mum had Rose and I doing stuff for <em>spew.</em> Again. I really, really don't want to talk about it."</p><p>"Maddie?"</p><p>"Oh, mostly just moving out here with my parents and my sister. I guess my summer's been pretty quiet, too."</p><p>As we had begun to settle into a comfortable silence, the door slid open once more.</p><p>"Well well, if isn't the blood traitor bunch." Malfoy smirked, leaning on the doorframe. "Kidding. Kind of."</p><p>
  <em>Yeesh, why does Malfoy have such bad timing? And bad humor.</em>
</p><p>"Piss off, Malfoy," snapped Lorcan.</p><p>Malfoy ignored him and turned to Hugo, crossing his arms. "Oi, Weasel, where's your sister? She owes me a Galleon."</p><p>Hugo shrugged, "Dunno. She's gone off with her friends."</p><p>James and Albus had arrived too, and I could tell that the former, who had already changed out of his Muggle clothes into his robes, was itching to hex Malfoy up and down the hallway. I saw his hand tighten around his wand and I slowly shook my head. He sighed and turned to leave.</p><p>"See you around, kids. <em>Just </em>came to check on you." James mock-saluted, "And congratulations, Lorcan."</p><p>As he left, I saw that there was another, very small person in the crowded doorway.</p><p>It was a fragile-looking first-year girl nearly hidden behind Malfoy. She must have been some kind of relation; she had the same white-blond hair, but it was curlier, and her grey eyes were larger and softer.</p><p>"<em>Scorpius,</em> come," she whined, tugging at the sleeve of his jacket. She looked smaller and more terrified than most first years (who were usually bolder and curious), and her skin was so pale, even compared to Malfoy's, that it seemed almost translucent; as if she'd never seen the sun. <em>And knowing Astoria Malfoy, that might not be far from the truth.</em></p><p>"Let go, <em>Aurelie,</em>" he huffed, trying to extricate her small fingers from his sleeve, "Can't you just find a compartment by yourself like quite literally every other first-year on this train?"</p><p>"Yeah, might be easier," Albus quipped, "You do have a tendency to scare children."</p><p>"Sorry - younger sisters, right?" he muttered to Albus and swept out of the compartment, shepherding the girl - Aurelie - out with him.</p><p>Carla raised an eyebrow, "Malfoy has a <em>sister?</em>"</p><p>Albus shrugged, hoisting Houdini's cage a little higher. "Apparently. He doesn't really speak about his family. We all know who his dad is, and he hates his mum, and maybe his sister by default. I never asked, it's not really important."</p><p>"Are you going to sit with us?" asked Lysander, a hopeful look on his face.</p><p>Albus had turned to look down the hallway. He didn't like confrontation; I had come to learn that avoiding answering was Albus's way of saying no.</p><p>"Are you going to sit with <em>him</em> and Zabini?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Text me if you need me and make all of the purebloods recoil in horror."</p><p>"Will do."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>Lysander watched Albus leave, eyes lingering for a long time on his retreating form as if thinking about something. Then he shook his head.</p><p>
  <em>Why did that Malfoy girl - Aurelie - look so terrified?</em>
</p><p>I pulled out my phone and texted Dad: <em>Do you know that Astoria Malfoy has a daughter? Her name is Aurelie, and she's a first year. Seems like she's been hidden this whole time. Don't know if it will help with anything.</em></p><p>For years, Dad and the Auror Department had been investigating the Malfoy family (and especially Astoria Malfoy) for the possession of Dark artifacts. Occasionally they'd found a thing or two, but Dad thought that she was hiding a large stash somewhere.</p><p>And Aurelie was so pale, and her eyes looked as weak as if she'd never been exposed to daylight before.</p><p>A daughter who had been hidden in Malfoy Manor all her life just had to be connected to a hidden stockpile of Dark artifacts.</p><p>I slipped the phone back into my pocket. Hugo, Lorcan and Maddie were playing Exploding Snap, and Lysander was talking Carla's ear off about Nargles or something.</p><p>The compartment door slid open <em>again </em>to reveal Persephone Creevy and Edith Lennox.</p><p>"Hello, Lily!"</p><p>"Hello!"</p><p>"Hi Persephone, Edith," I said through gritted teeth.</p><p>Carla and Lysander paused their conversation, and Lorcan swore as all of his cards spontaneously combusted, much to the amusement of Hugo and Maddie.</p><p>"Oi, aren't you going to say hello to anyone but Lily? You two are quite rude, do you know that?"</p><p>Persephone and Edith looked taken back by Lorcan's harsh remark. They weren't used to people rebuking them, especially not boys. They met Lorcan's fixed glare with a smile.</p><p>"Hi Lorcan!"</p><p>"You're in Ravenclaw, aren't you-"</p><p>"With your brother. Hi Lysander!"</p><p>"-And Hugo, how are you? Hello, Carla, how was your summer?"</p><p>Then they turned to Maddie.</p><p>"Oh, you're a new face. Who are you?"</p><p>I shook my head. Persephone and Edith weren't interested in what house Lorcan and Lysander were in, how Hugo was, who Maddie was, or how Carla's summer had been. They had come here for one thing and one thing only.</p><p>"Albus is with Malfoy right now." They were somehow more afraid of Malfoy than Albus; probably something to do with their attitudes. Malfoy was straight-up intimidating, whereas Albus just generally wanted people to leave him alone, and not pester him about how it felt to be 'Harry Potter's <em>Slytherin son.</em>'</p><p>"You know Lily, it's just such a <em>shame </em>that we never manage to catch you when you know of Albus's whereabouts. Because the last time, you didn't know where he was when we ran into you and Teddy Lupin at Florean's, and then now. How <em>odd</em>. You don't mind if we sit, do you?"</p><p>Obviously, they somehow knew that he had been here and that he might return.</p><p>I pulled out my phone and texted Albus, <em>Persephone and Edith are in our compartment, AVOID at all costs</em>.</p><p>He texted back. <em>Noted. Zabini's pissing me off, so I would have come by if you hadn't told me, thanks. See you in the Great Hall, then.</em></p><p>"Ooh, Lily, who are you texting?" asked Edith, smiling as if something salacious was happening. <em>She probably knows that I just told Albus not to come here.</em></p><p>"No one," I said curtly, "Can you deal me in for the next round, Lorcan?"</p><p>"Yes, I've just got to beat your cousin first."</p><p>Hugo snorted, "Fat chance of that happening."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Sorting and the Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"No one," I said curtly, "Can you deal me in for the next round, Lorcan?"</em>
    </p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>"Yes, I've just got to beat your cousin first."</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Hugo snorted, "Fat chance of that happening."</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Chapter 4: The Sorting and the Sister</p>
      <p>Maddie, Carla, and I groaned collectively as Hugo won each consecutive game of Exploding Snap. Persephone and Edith had <em>thankfully</em> realized that Albus wasn't going to show up and had left. Nisha was curled up in Lysander's lap, and both of them had fallen asleep. Lorcan had left about twenty minutes ago to attend to his duties in the Prefects' compartment, self-consciously adjusting the silver badge on his robes as we waved him off.</p>
      <p>The train slowed to a stop and Lysander's eyes fluttered open. His blue-and-bronze tie had come undone.</p>
      <p>"Eh- where are we?"</p>
      <p>"Wake <em>up</em>, Sleeping Beauty. The train's stopped."</p>
      <p>Lysander blushed and stuttered, bashfully handing me Nisha.</p>
      <p>"Merlin, that cat can <em>sleep</em>," Hugo muttered, "You baby her too much, Lil. She needs to go catch mice or something one of these days."</p>
      <p>"Stop bickering and let's go find a carriage," said Carla sensibly, striding out of the compartment, her black curls bouncing with each step.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Lorcan and Lysander waved at us as they headed over to the Ravenclaw table, and Maddie joined the first-years to be Sorted. James had already arrived. He was sitting up by the professors' table and whispering something to Headmistress McGonagall that made her frown. He winked at me as he saw us file into the Great Hall. I glanced over to the Slytherin table, where Albus stood with Malfoy discussing something in hushed tones. I wondered what they could possibly be gossiping about already.</p>
      <p>The Great Hall was filled with a kaleidoscope of soft colors: delicate oranges, lavenders, and lilacs stained the ceiling, meaning the sun must have just set outside. As always, candles floated just below the false sky.</p>
      <p>"It's beautiful, isn't it? I love sunset in the Great Hall."</p>
      <p>I followed Hugo and Carla to the Gryffindor table, where Persephone and Edith were holding court. Everyone who was surrounding them leaned in to hear the gossip, and I heard snatches of "Albus Potter" and "that sister of his, I don't know who she thinks she is."</p>
      <p>"Let's not sit near Persephone?" suggested Carla.</p>
      <p>"Let's not," I agreed gravely. I didn't think that I could handle them twice in one day. We instead selected a spot near the end of the table with Rose and her two closest friends; Annabel Wood and Camila Thomas, and the other Gryffindor prefect, Jamie McLaggen. The latter of whom was blathering on about how he was going to try out for Keeper now that James had graduated and how <em>great </em>he was going to be.</p>
      <p>Still less annoying than Persephone, though.</p>
      <p>Nearly Headless Nick floated through Hugo, making him shudder. The Gryffindor House ghost then turned to me, his head wobbling precariously on his enormous collar. He appeared to have dressed up for the Sorting ceremony this year.</p>
      <p>"And now I suppose <em>you're </em>going to make fun of me for not being able to join the Headless Hunt yet again. I know, I know I'm pathetic and I wish I'd never been born or else it had been a nice clean swing. <em>Woe is me-</em>"</p>
      <p>I barely held myself back from rolling my eyes. <em>How irritating, and it's half James's fault he's so touchy about his head.</em> "I'm not going to make fun of you, Nick-"</p>
      <p>"Oh, but you <em>will</em>. You and your <em>horrible </em>brothers."</p>
      <p>Inconsolable, Nearly Headless Nick floated morosely down the table.</p>
      <p>"Looks like James really got to him over the years," Annabel remarked.</p>
      <p>Professor Longbottom, who taught Herbology and was the Gryffindor Head of House, began to call the first-years' names.</p>
      <p>Nick perked up instantly and began amusing himself by demonstrating to the new Gryffindors as they joined the table what <em>nearly headless </em>meant.</p>
      <p>I had been absolutely terrified when I first saw Nick's botched beheading, after James had persuaded me to ask him how he got his name at <em>my </em>Sorting. He'd been in high spirits that day, partially because Albus had had to pay him five Galleons (Albus had bet that I wouldn't be Sorted into Gryffindor, and James had bet that I would). To this day, Albus still argued that I should have been in Slytherin with him.</p>
      <p>"Lee, Madison."</p>
      <p>"GRYFFINDOR!" shrieked the Hat the moment it touched Maddie's head. The entire table applauded and Hugo whooped as she came to join us, sliding in between him and Annabel.</p>
      <p>"Malfoy, Aurelie."</p>
      <p>Everyone turned to watch as Malfoy's sister walked towards the Sorting Hat. People began to whisper; clearly I wasn't the only one who was surprised to learn that there was another Malfoy.</p>
      <p>We waited. One minute, then two, then three passed by. The Great Hall was completely silent, save for the occasional cough. Rose nudged me and covertly pointed to the Slytherin table. She mouthed, <em>Look at Malfoy.</em></p>
      <p>Unlike most, Malfoy looked neither confused or surprised. He looked more expectant if anything. <em>What does he know that we don't? And more importantly, what is he expecting to happen? Maybe she's a Squib and that's why Astoria kept her locked up for so long.</em></p>
      <p>Albus, unsurprisingly, looked bored and was cleaning his glasses with the edge of his sleeve. All of the professors had learned forward to watch; Professor Longbottom, who stood by Aurelie Malfoy, looked especially apprehensive. The Great Hall was completely silent.</p>
      <p>Five minutes had passed. It was officially a hatstall.</p>
      <p>Finally, the hat spoke.</p>
      <p>"Gryffindor!"</p>
      <p>The Great Hall remained in stunned silence as Aurelie Malfoy shyly stared at the floor and drifted slowly to the Gryffindor table. I stole another glance across the hall at Albus and Malfoy, the latter of whom still looked utterly unsurprised.</p>
      <p>A Malfoy in <em>Gryffindor</em>? <em>Maybe she's adopted? Would Astoria adopt a child?</em></p>
      <p>Then, Albus and Malfoy stood up and began to clap, filling the otherwise silent hall. Shocked out of their stupor, the Gryffindor table managed to scrounge up some uncharacteristically polite, scattered applause.</p>
      <p>"That was... strange," I whispered to Rose. The next first year was called to the hat.</p>
      <p>"Hufflepuff!"</p>
      <p>She whispered to me as the first-year (Matthews, Anthony) scampered to the Hufflepuff table, "Yes. And how Malfoy reacted was pretty bizarre."</p>
      <p>"It's like he knew it was going to happen. Do you think he jinxed the hat or something?"</p>
      <p>Rose wrinkled her nose, in deep thought as the next first-year was Sorted to Ravenclaw.</p>
      <p>"I don't think so. That'd have to be a pretty complicated bit of magic. And why go to the trouble?"</p>
      <p>"I saw them on the train together. I don't think Malfoy likes his sister."</p>
      <p>Rose looked dubious, but dropped the topic and leaned over to whisper something to Camila.</p>
      <p>Nearly Headless Nick floated back over to us as the Sorting came to an end. Needling the first-years had clearly raised his spirits.</p>
      <p>"The password is <em>fluxweed</em>."</p>
      <p>"Thanks, Nick!" Rose called after him as she and Jamie got up to corral the first-years.</p>
      <p>Hugo regarded the first-years with a bemused sort of interest.</p>
      <p>"D'you think we were really that small three years ago?"</p>
      <p>"Of course," said Carla, laughing, "we just don't remember it. Come on, Maddie, we'll show you the Gryffindor Common Room."</p>
      <p>"Don't forget the password," I added. "it changes every week, you'll see it on the noticeboard in the common room. Without it, the Fat Lady won't let you into the dorms and you'll end up spending a night outside if someone with the password doesn't come along."</p>
      <p>Nearly Headless Nick reappeared, eyeing Maddie.</p>
      <p>"You're rather large for a first-year," he said.</p>
      <p>"Oh! I'm not a first year, um, sir. I'm a transfer student from Ilvermorny, I'm in the fourth year actually." She seemed a little bit apprehensive of Nick. Maybe they didn't have ghosts at Ilvermorny.</p>
      <p>"I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington-"</p>
      <p>"-but everyone calls him Nearly Headless Nick," Hugo interrupted in an informative tone which Rose and Aunt Hermione had been known to often adopt. Nick gave him an icy glare and continued with wounded dignity.</p>
      <p>"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss?"</p>
      <p>"Um, Maddie, sir. Madison Lee."</p>
      <p>"And how are you finding Hogwarts?"</p>
      <p>"It's very... different from Ilvermorny. It's so old and ... uh ... grand? It's very intimidating. Everything at Ilvermorny is so cosy and home-y, and going to school in castle feels very elitist and alien to me."</p>
      <p>It was clear that Maddie did not completely approve of Hogwarts, and that monologue was her best effort of politeness.</p>
      <p>I felt affronted on behalf of the school.</p>
      <p>"I think Hogwarts is very cosy," I said hotly.</p>
      <p>Carla smirked, "Yeah, if you can get over the dungeons, the Giant Squid and the giant, rotting basilisk corpse under the school."</p>
      <p>"Oh, and the staircases like to move every once in a while," Nick added helpfully.</p>
      <p>Maddie gulped. "Where are we going, again?"</p>
      <p>"It's just up a few flights of stairs to the seventh floor; they're not that bad. You'll get used to them after a while."</p>
      <p>My anticipation built as we climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room; I felt an excitement to be back at Hogwarts that I hadn't felt in the Great Hall or the train. Carla and Hugo walked the fastest, with Maddie fearfully clutching the banisters as she went.</p>
      <p>"Welcome back, you three. Password?" asked the Fat Lady, amiably.</p>
      <p>"Fluxweed," said Carla, and the portrait swung open to reveal the entrance to our common room. Hugo nodded at Maddie.</p>
      <p>"After you."</p>
      <p>I climbed inside the portrait hole after Maddie and Carla, and was instantly greeted by the familiar buzz of the common room.</p>
      <p>Rose and Jamie McLaggen had already arrived with the first-years, and Jamie was explaining something to them very loudly. Rose looked to be at the limits of her patience.</p>
      <p>I honestly would be too, if I was forced to spend time in Jamie's presence.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>I decided to stay up after Carla, Maddie and Hugo had gone to bed and review my Potions textbook. I didn't want to be left behind in class or embarrass myself tomorrow, and I hadn't gotten to study as much as I would have liked over the summer.</p>
      <p>Eventually, I left was alone in the common room. The only sound was the fire and my quill intermittently scratching the piece of parchment upon which I was taking my notes.</p>
      <p>"Sorry?" I thought I heard a soft voice, but it could have been the fire crackling.</p>
      <p>"Is someone there?"</p>
      <p>
        <em>Oh. Aurelie Malfoy.</em>
      </p>
      <p>The small girl crept out of the shadows.</p>
      <p>I wondered how she'd managed to hide herself so well in a round room.</p>
      <p>She looked even smaller than she had on the train or in the Great Hall. Aurelie looked tiny and scared, and she trembled as if there were a breeze in the common room, even though it was a bit on the warm side.</p>
      <p>"You look cold," I said reflexively, looking up from my Potions textbook. "Come sit by the fire."</p>
      <p>Aurelie tiptoed closer, still afraid.</p>
      <p>"Come sit down with me. I don't bite. How long have you been standing in that corner?"</p>
      <p>"I waited until everyone had left but you." Her voice was a delicate whisper, and I had to lean forward to catch the paper-thin words.</p>
      <p>"Why would you do that? It's super late."</p>
      <p>"You're Scorpius's best friend's sister, aren't you?"</p>
      <p>"Yes." I set my Potions textbook aside to focus on her. "What's wrong?"</p>
      <p>She finally sat down, melting partially into the shadows again.</p>
      <p>Strange. She seemed to attract darkness.</p>
      <p>I shook my head.</p>
      <p>"I was wondering..."</p>
      <p>"Go on."</p>
      <p>"It's silly, I - could you braid my hair, like the way you have yours? I usually have mine braided too so my hair doesn't get so tangled, but I don't know how. My house-elves always did it for me."</p>
      <p>
        <em>Trust Astoria Malfoy not to teach the girl to take care of herself.</em>
      </p>
      <p>I noticed for the first time that she was clutching a small silver-backed brush.</p>
      <p>"Sit down in front of me. I'll braid your hair."</p>
      <p>For about the first time ever, I seriously wished I'd learned some of Albus's hair charms. Aurelie's hair was so fine, and so matted that the curls were near-impossible to separate.</p>
      <p>"Aren't the other first-year girls speaking to you?" I asked without thinking. <em>Wow, I've turned into Teddy. That's creepy. </em>But why else would she linger in the common room to ask a stranger to braid her hair?</p>
      <p>She shook her head slightly as I continued to untangle the curls.</p>
      <p>I spoke to fill the uncomfortable silence.</p>
      <p>"You know, Albus had trouble fitting into Slytherin when he was a first-year. We didn't know if he would pull through, he kept writing letters begging Mum and Dad to let him come home. He was absolutely miserable here for a long time."</p>
      <p>I thought back for a minute, remembering. Albus hadn't been so different from Aurelie when he'd first started Hogwarts. I remembered the sobbing and sulking during the winter break, begging Mum and Dad to <em>please </em>let him go anywhere but back to Hogwarts, that he wanted to go back to the Muggle school where no one knew him as 'Harry Potter's <em>Slytherin </em>son.'</p>
      <p>"But he didn't?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"No. He met Mal- your brother. And that was that, pretty much. They've been inseparable ever since. What I mean Aurelie, is that you just need to find one person."</p>
      <p>She turned to me and smiled, "I have."</p>
      <p>I frowned without thinking about it. <em>That's not what I meant.</em></p>
      <p>I wasn't intending to baby-sit Malfoy's sister.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Apparently, my feelings on the matter were of no consequence. Aurelie trailed me to the Great Hall that morning, and I didn't have the heart to shoo her away to mingle with the other first-years.</p>
      <p>Malfoy and Albus joined us at the Gryffindor table that morning for breakfast amid stares and giggles. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Persephone, Edith, and Bella edging closer to us; the only thing that kept them from making a beeline to Albus was Malfoy's presence. Carla, who had arrived first, was busy eating a muffin while pouring over a textbook. Hugo and Maddie still had yet to make their appearances.</p>
      <p>Malfoy lifted his sister's braid appraisingly.</p>
      <p>"Did She-Potter braid your hair? Looks decent for a change."</p>
      <p>"Don't call me <em>She-Potter</em>!" I said, or at least tried to say through a mouthful of porridge. I swallowed it and cleared my throat.</p>
      <p>"What are you doing here, <em>He-Malfoy</em>? Shouldn't you be holding court with the snakes?"</p>
      <p>Malfoy smirked. "None of your business, <em>She-Potter</em>."</p>
      <p>Albus peeked out over the <em>Daily Prophet </em>that he was reading and shielding himself with.</p>
      <p>"It was my idea, actually."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, right."</p>
      <p>"Really. Next time you two can come over to <em>hold court with the snakes</em>."</p>
      <p>"Very funny."</p>
      <p>"Not funny, just consistent."</p>
      <p>Rose appeared behind us, her hair in a messy bun, with a few red strands falling out to frame her face and her Prefect badge pinned haphazardly on her robes. She was carrying a stack of textbooks and she waved to a few first years who looked her way. She sat down next to me, also grabbing a bowl of porridge and flipping open her copy of <em>Flesh-Eating Trees of the World</em> with a contented sigh. I pulled my schedule back out of my bag and grimaced. <em>I really wish I'd studied over the summer. Now I'll spend the whole year cramming for my O.W.L.'s, which I'll obviously do absolutely horrible on. I wonder if I can scrape an Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration and Potions? I'll definitely get a Troll in History of Magic, I just know it.</em></p>
      <p>I made a face at my half-eaten porridge and glanced over at Aurelie, who was taking small, nervous bites of her toast. Malfoy looked at his sister.</p>
      <p>"If you don't want the egg, I'll eat it."</p>
      <p>I reached across Aurelie to smack him with my schedule. "Merlin, Malfoy! If she doesn't want the egg, she'll say. Just let her eat; <em>what is wrong with you</em>?"</p>
      <p>Rose perked up, closing her book. "What <em>are</em> you doing here, Malfoy? Don't you have prefect duties; specifically, taking care of your first-years on their first day classes and setting a good example?"</p>
      <p>"Hint, hint," said Albus behind his newspaper.</p>
      <p>"Albus!"</p>
      <p>"Don't look at me, Rosie, I'm not a prefect."</p>
      <p>Malfoy stood up, glaring at Rose. "Coming, Al?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I'll be right there."</p>
      <p>As soon as Malfoy got up, Persephone, Bella, and Edith ambushed Albus as I had predicted.</p>
      <p>"Hello, Albus!"</p>
      <p>"How are you and how was your summer?"</p>
      <p>"It's so lovely to see you!"</p>
      <p>"We keep running into Lily but she never tells us where you are!"</p>
      <p>Albus looked incredulous for a second. Then he neatly folded his newspaper, took a bite of his boiled egg, and turned to walk back to the Slytherin table, the three girls trailing after him. <em>Good for him. Now maybe they'll stop bothering me about his whereabouts.</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="hv_center">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Library Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I gathered my books off of the table. My first class was Potions, with the Slytherins no less.</p><p>Carla and Maddie had already set off towards the dungeons and I jogged to catch up with them.</p><p>Maddie shook her head. "I can't believe you guys actually take classes in the <em>dungeons.</em>"</p><p>"Well, the Slytherins <em>live</em> in the dungeons. Including my brother. It's really not so bad as it sounds, it's not like we actually keep people chained up down there."</p><p>We entered the Potions classroom, which was chilly as usual. Carla and I sat down together, with Hugo and Maddie sitting behind us.</p><p>The room had separated neatly down the middle, Gryffindors on the left and Slytherins on the right. I looked over to the Slytherin side of the room and accidentally locked eyes with Imogen Zabini, the prettiest girl in our year, who glared back at me under her lush, dark eyelashes.</p><p>Professor Magellan regarded the class critically. He was a hawkish man, and his thinning hair was pulled into a tight ponytail that made his eyes bulge slightly.</p><p>I dropped my gaze to the floor to avoid his stare.</p><p>Although I was decent at Potions, I failed to impress Magellan, earning at most a <em>hmph</em> of mild approval while he complemented Carla and Imogen Zabini's always perfect results.</p><p>"Today, you will be preparing a Calming Draught. This is a fairly elementary potion, so," Magellan gave Hugo a hard look, "there should be no disasters or explosions."</p><p>I turned my head and saw Imogen Zabini sniggering behind her hands.</p><p>"Shut up, Zabini," I hissed, a little too loudly.</p><p>"Miss Potter! Five points from Gryffindor!"</p><p>I felt the rest of my house glaring at me. I wished that I could just keep my mouth shut for once.</p><p>Luckily, the Calming Draught had been one of the potions that I'd studied last night in the common room.</p><p>Hugo was managing not to explode his potion, and mine seemed to be going decently. I flipped my textbook open and measured the lavender out.</p><p><em>What am I doing? </em>I thought. Since when did I succeed in anything by just blindly following rules?</p><p>I sat back, staring at the bubbling cauldron. Its contents had turned a soft purple from the lavender.</p><p>"Have you added the crocodile heart yet?" asked Carla.</p><p>I shook my head. <em>What induces calmness?</em></p><p>I tapped my wand against my chin, deep in thought.</p><p>"Stop daydreaming and finish your potion, Miss Potter," said Magellan sharply.</p><p>"Sorry, sir," I mumbled and sat up. I had forgotten what I was thinking about.</p><p>
  <em>Forgotten...</em>
</p><p>Maybe that was it!</p><p>I remembered using Lethe River Water in Forgetfulness Potion. Maybe a few drops would help. I looked over my shoulder to check that Magellan wasn't looking.</p><p>"What are you doing, Lily?" asked Carla in a horrified whisper. "You're not supposed to add that!"</p><p>I shrugged. "At least Magellan will notice my potion, whether it's good or bad, it certainly won't be unremarkable. Pass me one of the crocodile hearts, will you?"</p><p>She shook her head in disbelief and pushed the desiccated heart across the table.</p><p>My potion was a bright aqua blue, compared to Carla's soft, powdery blue. I looked over at Imogen Zabini's potion, which was the same color as Carla's.</p><p>I peeked over my shoulder.</p><p>Maddie was frowning at her green potion, and Hugo's was fire-engine red and smoking.</p><p>Oh, well. At least I was in the right color family. Maybe if I'd just followed instructions, it would have looked right.</p><p>Magellan inspected the contents of my cauldron, his expression inscrutable.</p><p>"What," he asked, "is this?"</p><p>"A Calming Draught, sir," I responded. I hoped that I wasn't in trouble. I felt Carla's worried gaze on me and heard Imogen Zabini sniggering again.</p><p>"Did you follow the instructions on the board?"</p><p>"No, sir. Not exactly."</p><p>Magellan narrowed his eyes at me. "What did you change?"</p><p>"I added two drops of Lethe River Water, sir."</p><p>"Why would you do that?"</p><p>"I thought that it could enhance the effects of the potion; maybe the forgetfulness induced by the Lethe River Water could boost the calming effects."</p><p>"What is this class called, Miss Potter?"</p><p>"Potions, sir," I responded dryly. The class tittered.</p><p>"Indeed. Not Invention, or not Not Following Instructions. <em>Thankfully</em> for you, it is a passable potion notwithstanding the unfortunate addition of an unnecessary element."</p><p>Then he moved on to praise Carla and Zabini's perfect potions, pointing out that they were the <em>right </em>shade of blue and that they'd both <em>clearly followed the instructions.</em></p><p>I morosely flipped the page of the textbook over. One of the figures showed different potencies of Calming Draughts, and noted the color variations that tracked with the strength of the calming effect.</p><p>The weakest was nearly white, the mid-strength one the same powdery blue color as Carla and Zabini's Potions, and the strongest was the same aqua blue as... the potion in <em>my </em>cauldron.</p><p>I raised my hand. "Professor Magellan?"</p><p>"Miss Potter," he responded in a condescending tone.</p><p>"I think that you should take another look at my potion."</p><p>Magellan swept back over, pinching the bridge of his nose as I explained that I was attempting to match the color of the textbook potion. To my great surprise, he actually caved and grudgingly gave me nearly full marks.</p><p>My spirits lifted as Carla and I stood to collect our things.</p><p>Imogen Zabini muttered 'utterly pathetic' as she walked past me. I started to follow her, but Carla grabbed my hand.</p><p>"You've already lost Gryffindor five points, you know all she wants is a fight."</p><p>I sighed. Carla was right, unfortunately. And so was Imogen. I was pathetic.</p><hr/><p>"What's that?" I asked Carla as I climbed out of the portrait into the Gryffindor common room. She had her nose buried in an enormous book with an ornate, rust-red cover. A strange, dark energy seemed to pulse within it.</p><p>I felt drawn to it; compelled by an unfamiliar, painful pressure in my head.</p><p>"Oh, it's from the Restricted Section. Something about ancient witches; it's super interesting."</p><p>I frowned; that didn't seem promising. "I thought only prefects could take books out from the Restricted Section."</p><p>"Oh, Albus gave it to me."</p><p>I understood the advantage of that. Albus could be very... persuasive. Still, I didn't understand why she didn't just ask Rose if she had wanted the book for something. Unless she thought that Rose wouldn't approve of its contents.</p><p>"What about ancient witches?" I asked, sitting down beside her and attempting to emulate Albus's look of innocence when he was questioning people.</p><p>"Oh, nothing much." Carla was always happy to chat about what she was reading. "Just some legend about the original witch who all wizardkind are descended from. The Ancient Egyptians called her Heqet, the Ancient Greeks called her Hecate or later, Circe, and the Britons knew her as Morgan."</p><p>"Why would that be the Restricted Section?" I asked, though I'd already guessed from the energy radiating off of the book.</p><p>"You know, the usual. Dark magic spells, et cetera."</p><p>"I don't like it."</p><p>"Don't be frightened, Lil, it's only a book!"</p><p>"It's not <em>only a book</em>! This isn't some Muggle library book from the sixteenth century, Carla, it could have all sorts of dangerous spells! And it's - it's almost sentient! Did no one ever tell you not to trust something if you can't see where it keeps its brain!"</p><p>Carla sniffed, "Do you <em>really </em>think Headmistress McGonagall would have this in the Hogwarts library if it was dangerous?"</p><p>"<em>Yes! </em>Yes, I do! I know what I feel Carla, and something about that book is not right!"</p><p>She shut the book, fastened the brass clasp, and pulled her legs up under her.</p><p>"Fine, if it bothers you so much, I won't read it with you around."</p><p>"Good," I said. The pressure in my head subsided, and I sat back in the armchair. I closed my eyes and tried to listen to the fire crackling softly.</p><p>
  <em>Why did that book affect me and not Carla? What's inside of it?</em>
</p><hr/><p>Ignoring Rose's pleas not to start trouble, I marched over to the Slytherin table at dinner.</p><p>"<em>Albus</em>!"</p><p>He grimaced and put a hand to his head. "Oh, joy. It's my lovely sister."</p><p>Lucas and Imogen Zabini looked up at me critically. Malfoy smirked.</p><p>The rest of the table glared at me.</p><p>"<em>Hello</em>, She-Potter." Malfoy looked me up and down, laughing to himself.</p><p>"What do you want, Lil?" Albus said finally. "Make it quick, please."</p><p>I crossed my arms. "I want to know about that book that you gave Carla."</p><p>"Merlin, Lil. Not that. Can't I eat in peace?"</p><p>"You can eat in peace once you've told me what's going on." I gestured at Malfoy. "Budge over, I'm sitting."</p><p>Malfoy shook his head, still laughing, and moved down to give me room. I was itching to smack the self-satisfied smirk off of his annoyingly handsome face.</p><p>I noticed Professor Magellan watching us intently from the professor's table. I was already in enough trouble, so I restrained myself.</p><p>"Overjoyed that you've come to hold court with the snakes, She-Potter."</p><p>"Shut up, Malfoy." I turned my back on him. "Al, tell me about the book."</p><p>He glared at me, stabbing a potato. "It's nothing. Carla told me she wanted the book and I got it for her."</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at him. He shrugged off my gaze and took a nonchalant sip of his pumpkin juice.</p><p>It was always difficult to tell whether Al was lying or not. Dad was the best at it.</p><p>"It's nothing, Lil. Don't worry about it," he said airily, the way James might.</p><p>It was pointless. I gave up and got up to walk back to the Gryffindor table.</p><p>Malfoy quipped, "Leaving so soon, She-Potter?"</p><p>The Slytherin table tittered.</p><p>I had to settle for flipping him off.</p><hr/><p>Albus, Rose, Carla, Aurelie, and I had snuck out to the grounds that night. I'd asked Lysander and Lorcan to come along too, but they had something to do at Ravenclaw Tower that sounded quite secretive.</p><p>Albus and I were doing target practice. Rose was reading, Carla was doing Astronomy homework, and Aurelie followed me everywhere.</p><p>Al snorted as the spell I shot at the target glanced off of the side harmlessly. "Do you <em>want </em>people to think you're powerless? Damn, Lil."</p><p>"I'm not powerless!" I felt my cheeks get hot and I gripped my wand so tightly that I was afraid that I would snap it in half.</p><p>"Then prove it, unless you want everyone to be right." Albus responded flatly.</p><p>I turned to face the target.</p><p>Fury rushed through me, burning my skin. I feel something building up behind my eyes, something strange yet familiar. Felt it spread to the tips of my fingers and toes and warmth filled my chest. I didn't think, I just spoke, releasing the strange sensation along with the pressure that had built to a nearly painful sensation.</p><p>
  <em>"EXPULSO!"</em>
</p><p>I felt the magic shoot down my neck and through my arms, to explode out of my wand and not hit - but obliterate the target with a deafening <em>BOOM!</em></p><p>"See. You're not powerless." He sounded extremely self-satisfied; I feel suddenly tired.</p><p>"Maybe it's not me; maybe my wand did something funny or something is boosting me or something. I felt something strange-"</p><p>Albus held his hand up to stop me. "Where does our magic come from, Lily?"</p><p>I'd never thought about it before. Sure, when we attended Muggle school, I knew that I belonged to a different world, but I'd always taken magic for granted.</p><p>"I- I don't know, Al."</p><p>Carla cleared her throat, "Our magic comes from inside of us, Lil. We're born with it."</p><p>I huffed, "Well, I know <em>that. </em>It's obvious."</p><p>Aurelie nodded towards Carla, "That's not her point, Lily. Magic is passed down from parent to child. It's an integral part of us. It makes us who we are." <em>Hmph. </em>Sounded like something straight out of the pureblood-fanatic mother playbook.</p><p>Rose piped up from where she was lounging on a blanket, reading by wandlight, "Whether we're pureblood, half-blood, or Muggle-born, it's in our blood."</p><p>Albus tapped my wand hand, "Your problem isn't here", he tapped my forehead, "It's here. I'm willing to bet that you have just as much magical potential as me. I mean, obviously not <em>as </em>much as me, that's a gross overstatement, but..."</p><p>I frowned, "What do you mean?"</p><p>Rose sighed, "You don't expect much of yourself, and you hold back. Whenever you cast a spell and it works, you look surprised."</p><p>"I disagree," said Albus, "I think she's fully aware of her capabilities and she suppresses her power. It's the stupid, Gryffindor-kind-of-thing to do."</p><p>I playfully shoved him and he shoved me back. Carla sat up, pulling her knees into her chest.</p><p>"Anyway, it doesn't matter. I can't just get angry every time I need to cast a spell, and besides, Expulso is a fairly easy spell-"</p><p>Rose snorted, propping herself up on her elbows. "Considering that you have a hair-trigger, getting angry every time you need to cast a spell isn't completely implausible."</p><p>I was just about to retort when the five of us jumped as the sound of heavy boots crunching wet grass invaded the otherwise quiet grounds.</p><p>Malfoy held a lantern aloft, frowning. I had to shield my eyes from the bright light that it cast on the ground.</p><p>"You're not supposed to be out here so late at night," he said, frowning at Rose, then Aurelie, "Especially not you, Aurelie."</p><p>"How did you find-" Albus began.</p><p>"She-Weasel's wandlight was fairly obvious in an otherwise dark landscape, not to mention the deafening explosion," Malfoy responded somewhat curtly.</p><p>Oh. <em>Oopsie.</em></p><p>"Well, that's why you're the prefect." Albus folded his arms.</p><p>"That's why I'm the prefect," Malfoy agreed. He brushed some silver-blond strands out of his right eye.</p><p>"Speaking of prefects, She-Weasel, I expected better from you." Malfoy turned to face Rose, who had continued to read calmly, "Five points from Gryffindor."</p><p>Rose flipped the page over, pointedly looked at Albus and smirked, "Five points from Slytherin are in order also Malfoy, by that logic."</p><p>Malfoy groaned and sat down next to Albus, who turned to him instantly.</p><p>"So what are you really doing here?"</p><p>He sighed. "I was making my rounds when a few helpful ghosts let me know that a certain someone-" Malfoy nodded at his sister, who covered her face in embarrassment, "had snuck out of the Gryffindor common room with a couple of upperclassmen. I know that Aurelie isn't getting along with the other Gryffindor first-years -"</p><p>"No shit, Sherlock," Albus muttered.</p><p>Malfoy glared at him, "Which is similar to Albus's issues with Slytherin when we were in the first year, and that Aurelie's been Lily's little shadow for the past few days, so I naturally deduced the outcome and came here."</p><p>A semi-awkward silence fell over us. Malfoy and Rose were academic rivals (Albus would have been involved too, but you can't compete again someone who barely tries). They were both prefects and had the exact same O.W.L.'s with the exact same grades, except Malfoy got an Exceeds Expectations in Arithmancy to Rose's Outstanding, but he liked to counter that by saying that he played Quidditch and she didn't, so that made up for <em>at least </em>fifty hours of lost studying time. Which Rose would then counter by saying that all of the exercise should have improved his cognitive abilities, and thus it wasn't really fifty hours of lost time at all.</p><p>"Where's your brother, She-Weasel?" Malfoy asked, stretching his long legs out.</p><p>"Sleeping," Rose responded flatly.</p><p>"Oh, so he's not part of the Stay-Up-Till-One-In-The-Morning Club?"</p><p>"Shut up, Malfoy."</p><p>"Wasn't talking to you, She-Potter," he responded instantly. <em>How dare he.</em></p><p>I huffed and stood up. "Right, I'm going to bed. Night everyone."</p><hr/><p>As expected, Aurelie trailed me back to Gryffindor Tower, as expected. I wished her goodnight and continued up the stairs to the fourth-year girls dormitory.</p><p>The alarm clock on my nightstand read '1:04 am.'</p><p>I really had to start getting to bed earlier.</p><p>As I was about to crawl into bed, I noticed a small origami crane made out of baby blue paper on the nightstand that I hadn't put there. It seemed to sparkle.</p><p>It looked like Lysander's handiwork. I cupped the paper bird in my hands and the wings beat softly.</p><p>"Do you like it? I thought we could use these for sending messages. Just say your message and then the name of the person you want it delivered to. Goodnight, Lily!"</p><p>The blue crane rose out of my hands and fluttered around the bed.</p><p>Perhaps that's what he and Lorcan had been doing at Ravenclaw Tower.</p><p>I laid down on the bed, took off my glasses and watched the crane make a few more lazy circles before settling down on the nightstand.</p><p>If I hadn't been placed in Gryffindor with most of my family, I would have liked to be in Ravenclaw with the Scamander twins and my oldest cousin, Victoire. The Ravenclaws that I knew were peaceful and creative; unlike Gryffindors and Slytherins, who were full of pride and constantly at odds with each other and the world.</p><p>On second thought, perhaps I was in the right place. My temper probably would cause even more problems elsewhere.</p><p>I whispered goodnight to the little crane and closed my eyes.</p><p>Now that all was still and quiet, and my mind was empty, I found that a certain smirking blond boy was invading my thoughts.</p><p>I pushed those thoughts away, blushing madly in the dark, and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Quidditch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first Hogsmeade weekend, and James, Albus and I had decided to meet up at the Three Broomsticks.</p><p>James set down three butterbeers on the table. "Courtesy of your recently-salaried brother!"</p><p>"More like recently-salaried <em>bother</em>," Albus muttered, reaching for a glass.</p><p>James ignored Albus and attempted to recline on the wooden stool. "After this I think I'll go to Gladrags Wizardwear and buy Dad a pair of Screaming Socks. And I'll go to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to get a new quill for Mum."</p><p>Albus took a sip and set his butterbeer down on the table carefully. "James, do you need me to explain how a savings account works? You put money into it, and you don't spend it all- OW!"</p><p>James had kicked him under the table. "I'll be taking that butterbeer back then, dear brother, for my savings account-"</p><p>"Over my dead body."</p><p>I still couldn't believe Headmistress McGonagall let him teach. Unless his behavior was wildly different around first-years, but based on prior experience, I doubted that. I let my brothers bicker for a few more minutes before I spoke.</p><p>"So," I fiddled with the end of my braid, "I'm thinking about trying out for the empty Seeker spot."</p><p>"The Seeker is the most fouled player on the team, Lil. Are you sure you can handle it?" asked James.</p><p>I slammed my butterbeer down on the table, liquid sloshing onto my hand, and turned to face him with a snarl.</p><p>"Of course I can <em>handle it,</em> James! I'm not the useless baby everyone seems to think I am!"</p><p>In truth, the three of us had been kind of scared of attempting the Seeker position, even though James and Albus played for their House Quidditch teams (James as a Keeper, and Albus as a Chaser). It's hard to even <em>think </em>of living up to family legacy when your dad was the youngest Seeker in a century while he was at Hogwarts.</p><p>Albus and James looked mildly shocked at my outburst, then shrugged it off.</p><p>"Well if Quidditch runs in the family-"</p><p>"She has the right build for Seeker-"</p><p>"Good reflexes-"</p><p>"She plays Seeker with us when we're practicing at home-"</p><p>I rolled my eyes, "Oi, can you two stop talking about me like I'm not here!"</p><p>"No can do, Lils."</p><p>I lunged at James, who burst into laughter as he scooted his chair out of the way.</p><hr/><p>The day of Gryffindor Seeker tryouts was clear, but that did nothing to put my mind at rest that morning.</p><p>I was minding my own business and attempting to eat an egg when I felt the sudden pressure of two hands resting on my shoulders.</p><p>It couldn't be James, or Albus, because the entire table was goggling at me and being annoyed by my brothers at breakfast was pretty commonplace.</p><p>Gryffindors did not suppress laughter very well. Aurelie's eyes were wide with amusement.</p><p>It had to be...</p><p>"<em>Morning</em>, She-Potter!"</p><p>I tried to force his hands off of my shoulders, but it was futile. Unfortunately for me, he had the arm strength of a Chaser.</p><p>I looked at Rose for help, but she was laughing, too. <em>Traitor.</em></p><p>"<em>Ew</em>, Malfoy! I was trying to have a nice morning!"</p><p>"Hmm? Aren't I making it nice?" He leaned down so that his arms were crossed around my shoulders and his chin tickled the top of my head. I glared at Carla, who was also doing a poor job of disguising her laughter.</p><p>I felt strangely warm; it was actually kind of comfortable and Malfoy surprisingly smelled really good and I felt myself start to relax into him. I glanced down the table and saw Edith whisper something at Persephone.</p><p>James, being James, hadn't noticed yet and a glance over to the Slytherin table told me that Albus was also beside himself with laughter.</p><p>In fact, the entire Slytherin table had noticed, too. I flung an arm out.</p><p>"Get off, Malfoy, I'm not a headrest."</p><p>The arms withdrew and I could almost hear him pouting behind me. I imagined him strutting off back to the Slytherin table.</p><p>"You're no fun, She-Potter! You know how many girls would die of happiness if I happened to glance in their direction?"</p><p>"Well, I'm not one of them. So piss off."</p><p>"Your wish is my command, She-Potter."</p><p>"Ugh."</p><p>I rolled my eyes and went back to stabbing my egg with a fork.</p><p>"Eat up Lil, you need energy if you're going to do well today." Rose placed a slice of toast on my plate, still laughing. She'd stolen it from Hugo, who had barely noticed as he was deep in conversation with Maddie.</p><p>"Doesn't matter, I'll still do awful."</p><p>I was still thinking that as I stood on the Quidditch pitch with Bella Kirke, Ethan Collins, and Archie Bell.</p><p>Persephone, Isobel, and Edith had gathered in the stands, along with some other students I only knew by face and Albus, Rose, Carla, and to my great annoyance, Malfoy. Hugo and Maddie had to study with Magellan to reattempt making a Calming Draught, Lorcan had prefect duties, and Lysander was doing who-knows-what.</p><p>I glared at Malfoy, or at least would have if the wind hadn't caused my bangs to blow back into my face. He'd somehow coaxed Nisha into falling asleep on his lap. Not that Nisha really cared who she fell asleep on.</p><p>Jamie McLaggen, the reserve Keeper from last year, had replaced James as Keeper and was leaning superciliously on his broom. I recognized one of the Chasers as Rose's friend Annabel Wood, the other as Jasmine Flores, and the last as Rhys Payne, who had replaced James as the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.</p><p>Everyone knew Rhys; he was super popular and looked kind of ... different from anyone else. Rhys was tall, with a Chaser's light but strong build. He had light brown hair and mismatched eyes; one blue and one green, which made his stare unnerving. His strong hands had veins of mysterious white scars criss-crossing over them, and he usually pulled down his robes to cover them when people stared at his hands. He had the same scars on his face, but no one dared to stare that those.</p><p>Of course, Jamie thought that he would replace James as Captain as well, but Rhys had been on the team longer and quite frankly, deserved it a lot more than Jamie did.</p><p>Rhys lifted a hand to his forehead, squinting in the sunlight as he strode across the pitch. He announced that the first task was to dodge Bludgers, one by one. I gulped as Archie mounted his broom along with Nathaniel Graves and Sebastian Fowler, the Gryffindor Beaters. I would go last.</p><p>Rhys released the Bludgers and they instantly zoomed after Archie. I tried not to think about a hundred and fifty pounds of solid iron colliding with different parts of my body as Ethan and Bella made their attempts.</p><p>"You're up, Lily," said Rhys.</p><p>"Scared, She-Potter?" came from the stands. I didn't even have to look to see who it was as I mounted my broom and kicked off. I heard someone, probably Rose, loudly shushing Malfoy and Rhys sighing.</p><p>"Look Malfoy, you shut up or you leave, alright?"</p><p>Nathaniel hefted his bat. "Don't worry, fear tends to improve your dodging ability. Just don't fall off your broom."</p><p>Somehow, that wasn't very comforting.</p><p>Rhys released the Bludgers again. I tried to remember Albus and James's instructions.</p><p>
  <em>Don't fly straight away from a Bludger. Zig-zag or dive, there'll be some latency, they haven't got brains. And keep moving, you won't get hit that way. If you're the only player on the pitch and you stop moving, they're coming for you. And those things hurt.</em>
</p><p>I managed to dodge the first one by diving and the second one by rolling. After that, it was easier. Albus and James were right. As long as I kept moving and didn't get stressed out, I wasn't going to get hit. As time went on, I got accustomed to the rhythm and speed of the Bludgers coming at me.</p><p>Still, I was relieved when Rhys called for us to stop and Nathaniel and Sebastian helped him wrestle the Bludgers back into their box.</p><p>"You've all passed the first test and shown your ability to avoid Bludger attacks during the game, which is the biggest threat to a Seeker. Your second and final test is an all-out melee-"</p><p>Rhys bent down, and when he straightened up, he was holding a small golden ball that beat against his gloved grip, trying to escape.</p><p>"Your job here is the same as it is in the real game; catch the Golden Snitch. I will release it and allow it to scatter for a few minutes. Use that time wisely to observe your surroundings and plan. You will all start from the center of the pitch. Anyone who attempts to take off or mount their broom before I say 'go' is immediately disqualified."</p><p>I hefted my broom, adjusted my glasses, and followed Rhys and the others over to the center of the pitch. <em>Who am I kidding; I can't do this. Managing to dodge the Bludgers was just a fluke.</em></p><p>Rhys released the golden ball into the air and it disappeared immediately into the distance.</p><p>So much for trying to follow the ball with my eyes. I tried to think about strategies, but my mind was blank.</p><p>"GO!" Rhys shouted, and I shot into the sky, barely thinking about what I was doing.</p><p>Higher. I needed to go higher. I'd have a better chance of seeing the glint of gold from high above the pitch.</p><p>I slowly climbed, scanning the pitch for a hint of movement or a gold flash.</p><p>The other three were zooming around below me. And then I saw it. A tiny dot of gold, glimmering at the far end of the pitch. I dived towards it, and instantly Ethan was at my elbow. He swatted at me and my stomach lurched as I nearly fell off of the broom. He continued speeding towards the Snitch, but it had disappeared again.</p><p>The skirmish had attracted the attention of Archie and Bella.</p><p>This was exactly what I didn't want. If it was a competition between who could dive faster or spiral more accurately, I'd probably lose.</p><p>But that kind of mindset wasn't going to help. I breathed deeply and tried to concentrate.</p><p>They weren't actually paying much attention to me. Right now, Ethan was the biggest threat. I had to keep it that way.</p><p>"Did you hurt your right hand, Lily?" asked Bella with false concern as I held my right hand at an odd angle.</p><p>"Yeah, I sprained it dodging a Bludger," I lied easily as I looked past her. It was one of the Slytherin traits that I'd either inherited from Dad or picked up from Albus.</p><p>The Golden Snitch floated about twenty feet in front of me, close to the ground behind Bella.</p><p>I dove, but Bella dove too. She was slightly behind me and I let her wrench my left hand off of the broom, thinking that my right hand was too weak to hold me up.</p><p>I didn't roll off of my broom as she expected, and in the moment of surprise, I reached out to grasp the tiny golden ball in front of her with my left hand. My hold on the broom faltered in the process and I tumbled a few feet to the ground.</p><p>I laid on the cold, hard ground of the pitch feeling sore and exhausted. My hearing felt fuzzy and the only thing that I could focus on was the Snitch; it was cool against my fingers and it was fluttering as fast as my racing heartbeat.</p><p>
  <em>I won?</em>
</p><p>My hearing started to return, and I heard Bella's loud voice berating Rhys because I 'cheated.'</p><p>"Lying to other players about the state of their wrist is not a foul, Bella," Rhys was saying in a level tone, "Maybe if you had spent more time actually looking for the Snitch and less time trying to knock Lily off of her broom you might have been more successful."</p><p>Nathaniel and Sebastian grabbed my arms and pulled me up into a sitting position.</p><p>"How's your head?"</p><p>"And your shoulder?"</p><p>"You're going to be looking forward to many more injuries-"</p><p>"Welcome to the team!"</p><p>"I'm Nate-"</p><p>"-and I'm Seb."</p><p>I laughed, then winced slightly as I'd managed to bruise my side during my ungraceful landing.</p><p>"Yeah, I know who you are. I'm Lily."</p><p>"Well, Lily, our job is to keep you from getting too bloodied up-"</p><p>"-like the way you are now-"</p><p>"But I'm sure you already know that-"</p><p>I looked in the direction of Bella, who was retreating with Persephone, Edith and Isabella. The four of them glared at me.</p><p>Albus punched me in the shoulder lightly. "Knew you could do it." He strolled off to talk to Rhys.</p><p>"Ow! I bruised that shoulder!"</p><p>"You were absolutely amazing, Lil!" said Carla, hugging me. My poor shoulder.</p><p>"Why don't we stop physically assaulting Lily, she's become polite from hitting her head?"</p><p>"Shut up, Rose," I muttered. Apparently, Nate and Seb found her comment funny.</p><p>I groaned internally as Malfoy stepped forward.</p><p>"Can't wait to see you on the pitch in a few weeks, She-Potter."</p><p>He strutted off the pitch, holding my beloved Nisha, and left me spluttering to come up with a suitable response.</p><hr/><p>After celebrating a bit in the Gryffindor common room, I went to visit James in his office. I felt bad for him; he must have been feeling a bit lonely.</p><p>Aslan, James's aggressive (and thankfully asleep, that thing always tries to scratch me) ginger-and-white cat, was curled up in the corner of the tiny office, which wasn't much larger than a closet. There was room for a desk and two chairs. A bookshelf stood against the far wall, and the window next to it showed twilight over the grounds.</p><p>"Thank <em>Merlin</em>, you're here, Lil. I'm bored to death, they've got me grading the first-years' papers right now." His glasses slipped down his nose, and he pushed them back up in a reflexive gesture.</p><p>I sat down in the only other chair in the office, and noticed a stack of parchments on the desk that definitely did not look like first-year Transfiguration essays.</p><p>"What's all this, James?" I leafed through some complicated diagrams, with Greek letters and arithmetic scribbled in the margins in his terrible handwriting. James smiled like the Cheshire Cat, and I could tell that it had absolutely nothing to do with Transfiguration essays.</p><p>"Both <em>Protego </em>and its stronger versions, <em>Protego Maxima</em> and <em>Protego Horribilis, </em>have a major shortcoming. Along with often lacking the ability to completely dissipate strong curses, they often merely dissipate the spell instead of aiming it back directly at the caster. Which, in my opinion, is a total waste from a defensive perspective."</p><p>"What <em>do </em>you mean, James?"</p><p>He grinned conspiratorily. "You know those Muggle <em>Star Wars </em>movies, Lil? Where they rotate their lightsabers really fast and the force redirects the firing back to the enemy?"</p><p>"You want to make a spell where you twirl your wand around really quickly to deflect spells back at your opponent?"</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "Lil. Not so literal."</p><p>James was giddy with excitement.</p><p>"Well, magic exists all around us. Like gravity, or electricity or whatever. If you could transfigure the magical force field around you to point the other way..."</p><p>"... you could redirect all of the enemy's spells back to them." I finished. "Wait, that's absolutely brilliant, James!"</p><p>"Aren't I just? I'll continue working on it now that I have the approval of my favorite sister."</p><p>He paused. "There's actually one more thing. I was hoping you'd stop by so that I'd have a chance to give it to you."</p><p>James slid another piece of parchment across the table. This one was blank, but I recognized it instantly.</p><p>"Is that-" I reached for it.</p><p>"The Marauder's Map? Yes, I think you have greater need of it now than I do." James leaned back in his chair, looking too pleased with himself.</p><p>"Can I say the thing?"</p><p>"You can. It's yours now."</p><p>"Thank you, James!" I hugged my brother tightly.</p><p>"Alright, get off of me and try it now. I'm getting impatient."</p><p>I sat back down and tapped my wand to the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."</p><p>Instantly, ink began to bloom across the pages, storms of tiny black dots forming in common rooms and hallways, each attached to a name. The Gryffindor common room was filled with stationary dots, and the adjacent hallway showed people walking about, or coming and going out of common rooms and the Great Hall.</p><p>"It really does show everything in Hogwarts! I always thought you were exaggerating!"</p><p>James tapped his wand to the map. "<em>Mischief managed</em>. Keep it hidden and keep it safe, Lily."</p><p>He stood up. "Well, run along now, I'm sure you have homework to do. So proud of you for making the Quidditch team, Lils."</p><p>And with that, he pushed me out of his office.</p><p>"Go, go. If you stay any longer I'll lose my taste for Transfiguration essays with horrific spelling mistakes."</p><hr/><p>At breakfast the next morning, a snowy owl swooped down, dropping a letter in my lap. I picked up the letter and recognized Dad's messy handwriting on the envelope.</p><p>"Hey, is that-" Albus happened to walk by the Gryffindor table at the most inopportune time; just as I was about to break the seal.</p><p>"NO!" I screeched, to the amusement of my entire House (and his, too), "You may not!"</p><p>I attempted to hold the letter out of arms' reach, nearly knocking my pumpkin juice over in my fervor.</p><p>"It is <em>my </em>letter, that Dad wrote to <em>me</em>, and you may <em>not </em>see it unless you tell me about the book!"</p><p>
  <em>The Gryffindor and Slytherin tables must love the free amusement that they get from Albus and I pretty much every day.</em>
</p><p>Albus frowned as he stalked back to the Slytherin table. "I hate you, Lil. You know that, right?"</p><p>I did. I ripped open the letter and began to read.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Lil,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mum and I hope you've been behaving yourself and not getting into any fights with your brothers.</em>
</p><p>Well, that was a promise I could never keep.</p><p>
  <em>Congratulations on making the Quidditch team, James sent me a very detailed letter about it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was also surprised to learn that Astoria Malfoy has a daughter. We are looking into it now in terms of the artifact investigation, but there's nothing to go on yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I heard from Al that she's in Gryffindor. If you can, try to get something out of her. It would help enormously with the investigation if we knew where to look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dad</em>
</p><p>I stuffed the letter into the recesses of my bag and regarded Aurelie Malfoy, who was talking quietly with Hugo. She seemed so ... normal.</p><p>
  <em>What secrets do you hold, Aurelie Malfoy? What do you know about Astoria that we don't?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Hat, the Book, and the Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first class that morning was Double Charms with the Hufflepuffs. I didn't get a chance to speak to Aurelie because Carla grabbed my elbow and dragged me out of the Great Hall as soon as I was done reading Dad's letter.</p><p>Her explanation for this was that she was excited to learn the Summoning Charm. Classic Carla.</p><p>"Why don't you summon the rest of my food, that would really impress Flitwick," was my response as I trailed her down the Charms corridor.</p><p>Very few people had arrived before us, and I sat down with Carla, next to some Hufflepuffs that I barely recognized, pulling a quill and some parchment out of my bag.</p><p>"Why couldn't we have waited for Hugo and Maddie again?"</p><p>"Cheer up Lil, it's only a bit of breakfast."</p><p>Maddie arrived a few minutes later and I continued to make faces at my parchment until Hugo scooted into the seat behind us just as class began.</p><p>"Mr. Weasley, please make more of an effort to get to class early in the future, let's not make this as much of a habit as it was last year. And the year before. And your first year, as I seem to remember." said Professor Flitwick. I peeked behind me and Hugo had sunk lower in his chair.</p><p>As Flitwick began to lecture on the properties of the Summoning Charm, I turned to Carla.</p><p>"This was worth not getting to finish breakfast, eh?"</p><p>She huffed, "I thought we were going to learn the actual charm today!"</p><p>"You know he never starts us on anything without four books of assigned reading."</p><p>The Hufflepuff boy next to Carla shushed us loudly.</p><hr/><p>After Charms, I left Carla, Hugo and Maddie to wander the corridor in search of Albus or Aurelie, both of whom I needed information from. After about fifteen minutes of searching fruitlessly, I decided to give up and stepped into an empty classroom near to Gryffindor Tower to pass time until my next class.</p><p>The Sorting Hat was placed on the desk in the middle of the room. Without thinking, I crossed the room, sat on the desk, and lowered the Sorting Hat over my head.</p><p>
  <em>Hi. It's me again.</em>
</p><p>I felt a familiar tingle at the back of my head as the hat began to speak into my mind.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Lily Luna Potter. To what do I owe the pleasure?</strong>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>I frowned. <em>What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Headmistress McGonagall's office?</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>We are all supposed to be somewhere at some time, I suppose. But I believe there's another question you wish to ask me.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I took a deep breath as I prepared the question that had been bothering me since my first year at Hogwarts.</p><p>
  <em>Do you think that I would have done better in Slytherin?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You're not happy with your house? You were delighted when I decided you had more aptitude for Gryffindor.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, it's just - I feel so ordinary. I don't feel like a Gryffindor, I'm not really brave or daring. I'm unremarkable and boring. Maybe if I were in Slytherin I'd feel pushed a bit more. You told me that there was a possibility that I would follow either of my brothers when you Sorted me.</em>
</p><p>The hat chuckled, a deep rumbling sound.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>And I decided that you were meant to follow James, not Albus, because you were afraid that you wouldn't be able to cope in Slytherin as you didn't believe that you had your brother's talent. You agreed with me. Gryffindor House suited your needs then. I put you where you needed to be.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it doesn't suit my needs now!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Where I Sort you doesn't really matter in the grand scheme of things. Your father would have done well in Slytherin and so would you. Teddy Lupin would have done well in Gryffindor, and the Scamander twins would have done well in Hufflepuff.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course it matters!<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Not really. I have known cowardly Gryffindors, naive Slytherins, unintelligent Ravenclaws and lazy Hufflepuffs. Yet, they were not unfit for their House. The House does not make the witch or wizard, Lily Potter. Who you become is your choice.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I frowned, lifting my hands up to remove the sentient headpiece.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I know that's not what you want to hear. Young people always want an easy solution.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then what is the solution?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>If you want to become a Slytherin, become a Slytherin. If you want to become a Gryffindor, become a Gryffindor. The solution may not be easy, but it is certainly simple.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I took the hat off of my head, setting it back down on the desk.</p><p>"That wasn't circular at all, was it?"</p><p>The hat's 'mouth' twisted into a wry smile.</p><p>"Thanks, I guess."</p><p>I glanced up at the clock and realized, to my horror, that Herbology was beginning in five minutes. Professor Longbottom might be one of the cooler professors, but he certainly wouldn't appreciate me turning up late.</p><hr/><p>After a long day of classes and discussions with contrary magical objects, I was glad to climb inside the portrait hole and sit down by the fire to assess the week's assigned work with Carla, Hugo, and Maddie. As I predicted, Flitwick had assigned us a few books' worth of readings to work through before we began learning the Summoning Charm. We had a three-foot essay on the properties and growth patterns of Shrivelfigs due in Herbology next Wednesday, and Magellan had assigned all of the class but Imogen Zabini and Carla an essay on the proper preparation of Calming Draught. Last, but not least, we had to practice the Color Change Charm for Transfiguration tomorrow.</p><p>Needless to say, I was glad that there was only one more day left in the week.</p><p>"Magellan's such an arse for assigning you an essay too, Lil. Your potion was nearly perfect," Hugo pointed out as he began to take notes for his essay in an untidy scrawl, "Unlike mine. I didn't manage to even get it yellow the second time around."</p><p>I sighed, flipping my Potions textbook over to the right page and noting down the exact weight of crocodile heart to be added. Nisha rubbed herself against my leg, purring contently as her tail swished from side to side.</p><p>"Nearly perfect's not quite good enough for Magellan."</p><p>Hugo frowned in the direction of Nate, Seb, Jasmine, and Annabel, who were playing a lively game of Exploding Snap a few feet away from us. "At least some people are having fun tonight."</p><p>Rose, who had just returned from her rounds, sunk down into an armchair, her prefect's badge glimmering in the firelight. "Oh, cheer up, Hu. As long as you start studying early for your O.W.L.'s, this year won't be that stressful and I'm sure you'll have plenty of free time to play cards."</p><p>"No, I won't," Hugo muttered as he bent even further over his essay.</p><p>Maddie yawned and stretched. "I'm unbelievably tired. I think I could literally curl up on this rug and go to sleep."</p><p>I echoed her sentiments. The chatter in the common room, while still loud, was soothing and I felt strangely drowsy. I held a lock of hair in front of my face and thought about attempting to cast the Color Change Charm on it. Probably not a good idea.</p><p>Instead, I pulled a black Sharpie out of my bag and concentrated on changing it to a vivid shade of yellow.</p><p>The marker instead exploded with an impressive <em>pop</em>, attracting the attention of several onlookers.</p><p>"Nothing to see here, just an idiot!" I called.</p><p>Rose pointed her wand at the stain on the rug and Scourgify-ed it.</p><p>Clearly I was too tired to function. I mumbled goodnight to my friends and cousins, and headed up the stairs to the fourth-year girls dormitory, tiptoe-ing to avoid Persephone, Bella, Isobel, and Edith.</p><p>Not that they would have even bothered me about Albus at this point; they were still too angry over the Quidditch tryouts.</p><p>After taking a shower and brushing my teeth (timing this to avoid Persephone took serious stealth, as I hadn't learned how to cast a Disillusionment Charm yet), I crawled into my sweet, beautiful, cosy, amazing bed. Nisha was curled up at the foot of my bed, and the purring lulled me to sleep seconds after my head touched the pillow.</p><hr/><p>Something woke me out of the well-earned sleep I'd been enjoying in the early hours of the morning. I tried to go back to sleep, but my efforts proved to be utterly futile. I gave up on trying and poked my head out of the covers.</p><p>"Carla!" I whispered. She was, to my great envy, fast asleep in the bed next to me. So was Nisha.</p><p>
  <em>Blood of Peverell.</em>
</p><p>"What!" I sat up straight. The voice, like that of the Sorting Hat, spoke directly into my mind, but this one felt distinctly unfamiliar and left a metallic sensation pressing on the back of my head. My mouth tasted metallic too, as if it were full of blood.</p><p>For some reason, I didn't find this odd.</p><p>
  <em>Blood of Peverell. Come to me.</em>
</p><p>I had to obey the voice. I didn't know why, but I threw the covers aside and got out of bed, swinging one leg then the other to meet the ground without even thinking about it. I followed the source of the sound to Carla's mysterious library book.</p><p>
  <em>Blood of Peverell. Open my pages and learn the truth.</em>
</p><p>I felt the metallic pressure again, invading my mind and flooding my senses with a feeling of lightning and silver, and I felt as if I were staring deep into violet eyes.</p><p>I smelled the scent of lightning striking air and earth.</p><p>I reached for the heavy clasp, but my fingers were too sluggish and disobedient to undo it.</p><p>
  <em>You will know the truth, and the truth will-</em>
</p><p>"Lily!"</p><p>It was Maddie. She was sitting up in bed, holding her lit wand and frowning. "Do you realize how early it is? What are you doing with Carla's book?"</p><p>"Nothing!" Maddie's voice snapped me out of the trance, and I realized I was cradling the large tome to my chest. For some reason, I felt a compulsion not to tell her about the speaking book and put it back down where I found it.</p><p>The metallic taste faded.</p><p>I got back in the bed, but did not attempt to go back to sleep, although I wanted to. Maddie shook her head and dove back under the covers.</p><p>Carla was still sleeping as deeply as ever.</p><p><em>Who are you?</em> I tried to think at the book.</p><p>
  <em>A friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's not an answer!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sleep, Blood of Peverell. The answers will come later.</em>
</p><p>I laid back against the pillows. My eyelids felt heavy as the same metallic pressure dragged them down, and it pulled me into darkness.</p><hr/><p>That morning, I accosted Albus again, before breakfast this time and outside of the Great Hall.</p><p>"You have to tell me what's going on with the book, Al."</p><p>He shrugged, "I told you Lil, it's just a library book that Carla wanted."</p><p>Albus began to walk off but I grabbed the sleeve of his robes before he could. He made a sound of annoyance but allowed me to pull him back.</p><p>"Did it speak to you too, Al?"</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "<em>Speak </em>to me? Are you sure you're not having halluncinations, Lil?"</p><p>"No, I am most definitely not. The book kept calling me <em>Blood of Peverell, </em>for some bizarre reason, got into my head, told me it was a friend, and made me go to sleep! Plus, it has such a creepy dark energy!" I threw up my hands in frustration, "But if you think I'm making it all up, that's fine too! Whatever!"</p><p>A strange expression came over his face.</p><p>"I believe you, Lil." Al sighed. "I feel something too. A compulsion. I was compelled to find it, compelled to mention it to Carla, I was compelled to ask Madam Pince for it, and compelled to not tell you about it. I think the book wanted to make a first impression on you without my interference."</p><p>"So, why didn't you tell me when I asked you the first time!"</p><p>"Well, one, we had an audience, and two, the compulsion only lifted when you told me about your encounter with it!"</p><p>"Should we tell Dad? It might be dangerous."</p><p>Albus shook his head. "No, he's already busy and stressed as it is. We can't tell Teddy or Mum either, they'll just tell Dad. Let's tell James. I'll ask to borrow the book back from Carla."</p><p>He turned to leave.</p><p>"What time?"</p><p>Al shrugged. "About eight? I've got to help Magellan make another batch of Wolfsbane after Potions."</p><hr/><p>When Albus and I walked over to James' office, we were met with a gaggle of second-year or third-year girls giggling outside. They looked a bit afraid when they saw Al and ran off somewhere.</p><p>"My two favorite people!" James exclaimed loudly as Albus and I entered his office after class, "<em>Merlin</em>, I am so bored!"</p><p>Albus and I both checked to make sure that Aslan was sleeping.</p><p>"You said that last time, James."</p><p>"But I am bored. Terribly. I've just finished grading the third-years' Transfiguration essays and look at me. I'm a complete wreck!"</p><p>James tugged at his hair for added dramatic effect. He did actually look more tired than usual.</p><p>Albus and I eyed the only other chair, then looked at each other.</p><p>Sensing the impending scuffle, James conjured another chair nonverbally with a little swish-flick thing.</p><p>"Show-off," muttered Albus as he sank into his seat.</p><p>"How's the new spell going?" I asked.</p><p>"Not bad," said James, chuckling. "I managed to singe one of my precious eyebrows. See, I'm hideous!"</p><p>"You've always been hideous, James," said Albus, laughing too.</p><p>James rolled his eyes, scooted closer to the desk and propped his head up on his hands.</p><p>"But you two aren't here just to entertain little old me. 'Fess up."</p><p>Albus and I looked at each other, and then he heaved the heavy book onto the desk with a sense of finality. James raised his non-singed eyebrow.</p><p>"A book?" He sounded unimpressed.</p><p>"I think you know it's not just a book, if my theory is right," said Albus. He had told me on the way to James' office that he had a theory about the book and why it caused him and I to react strangely, but he refused to tell me, to my great frustration.</p><p>James sighed. "A very musty, old, creepy book about some boring magical history from the Restricted section of the library. So?"</p><p>He jumped.</p><p>"Did you two hear that?! It just-"</p><p>"Spoke," I nodded. "Albus and I heard it too, but Maddie and Carla just think it's a regular book."</p><p>"So, should we follow the instructions and open it?"</p><p>I looked at Albus again. "What do you think, given that you're the one who has the theory?"</p><p>He shrugged, "Nothing weird happened to Carla while she was reading it, so I don't see why it should have any ill effect on us. Anyway, I'm sure the three of us can deal with a book."</p><p>"Alright then." James reached towards the book. In the same instant that his fingers brushed the thick cover, my book bag began to vibrate wildly, and so did the book.</p><p>"Whoa, how are you getting cell service in here?"</p><p>I pulled the bag into my lap. "I don't think it's my phone."</p><p>In fact, after dumping the contents of my bag on James's desk, I discovered that it was the Marauder's Map. Albus shook his head as I produced the trembling piece of parchment.</p><p>"I can't <em>believe </em>you gave it to Lily and not me!"</p><p>"I let you borrow the Invisibility Cloak all the time! Besides, you already know most of the secret passages in Hogwarts by memory."</p><p>"Hey, stop arguing and look!"</p><p>Albus tapped his wand to the map, muttering "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Instantly, an unfamiliar handwriting inked itself across the page, this time in violet, <em>"New Secret Passageway Discovered."</em></p><p>I looked at James. "Has it ever done that before?"</p><p>He shook his head. "Nope. At least not when I had it."</p><p>The violet ink faded and the map instead showed the second floor. An arrow appeared, in the same purple script, with a circle around what looked to be a girls' bathroom.</p><p>
  <em>"Location of Entryway Discovered. Waiting for instructions on how to enter. Proceed to entrance for more guidance."</em>
</p><p>James picked up the book and stood, tucking his wand into the back pocket of his jeans.</p><p>"Well, I'm game if you guys are."</p><p>"Nothing we can't handle," said Albus, standing up too.</p><p>"Famous last words," I muttered, replacing the contents of my bag and stowing it under James's desk. "I am <em>so </em>going to regret this."</p><p>James grinned.</p><p>"C'mon Lil. It'll be just like old times. You, me, and Al avoiding Filch and the prefects and getting up to all sorts of mischief."</p><p>I sighed as we left the office and James locked the door behind us.</p><p>"Right. Just like old times, wandering around the corridors after hours with the Transfiguration TA."</p><p>"Professionalism be damned, it's Friday night. Where's your sense of adventure?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Chamber and The Map</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I turned to Albus, who was checking the map for professors, prefects, and most importantly, Flich.</p><p>"So, will you tell us what the theory is, now?"</p><p>"You know the <em>The Tale of the Three Brothers, </em>right? The bedtime story with the three Peverell brothers?"</p><p>I side-eyed him, "Yes, Al, believe it or not, we grew up in the same house where our parents told us the same bedtime stories."</p><p>"There are three Peverell siblings. And three Potter siblings."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"The three brothers are gifted the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Invisibility Cloak after passing Death's test."</p><p>"I thought Death was angry that the brothers managed to cross the bridge."</p><p>"<em>Context, </em>Lil."</p><p>"So you think it's some kind of test?"</p><p>"Yeah. Whatever it is, it clearly requires three siblings. Why, I don't know."</p><p>"Oh. That's kind of unimpressive."</p><p>We had fallen a few paces behind James.</p><p>Albus snorted. "What were you expecting?"</p><p>James stopped short, and I nearly bumped into him.</p><p>"Shit! I hear Peeves, we have to hide!"</p><p>The hallway was too brightly lit to disappear into the shadows, so James tossed the Invisibility Cloak over Albus and me, and muttered<em> 'Calamitatis,' </em>while twisting his wand over his head, leaving barely a glimmer against the wall just in the nick of time.</p><p>Peeves careened into the hallway.</p><p>"I thought I heard Potty Wee Potter's voice! Ah, never mind, there's no mischief about in <em>this</em> hallway!"</p><p>I stuffed my hand in my mouth to stifle a giggle. Albus elbowed me in the ribs.</p><p>Peeves's voice faded and we continued down the hallway.</p><p>"We're here," said Albus, looking down at the map as we stopped in front of a bathroom with a permanent out-of-order sign.</p><p>"<em>Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?</em> You've got to be kidding me."</p><p>Albus shuddered as he reached for the handle. "I hope you're feeling especially brave today, my dear Gryffindor brother."</p><p>"You go first."</p><p>"No, James, you should. Gryffs before Slyths."</p><p>"Children before adults."</p><p>"Merlin, you two are so annoying! I'll go first!"</p><p>I swung the door open and marched into the bathroom. It was eerily quiet, as usual. She was clearly moping in one of the stalls.</p><p>"Myrtle? Are you here?"</p><p>"Oh Lil, what'd you do that for?" My brothers had appeared behind me. I smirked as a giant splash sounded in the stall furthest from the door and the ghost of a girl about my age appeared before us.</p><p>"I'm <em>always </em>here. Where else <em>would </em>I be?"</p><p>"Oh, I don't know, maybe in the boys' bathroom like you were last time I saw you. You know, the time when I wasn't wearing anything and you were perving on me. And Scorpius," Albus said dryly.</p><p>Myrtle giggled and floated over to James and Albus, ignoring me.</p><p>"You two look <em>so much </em>like your father. He was <em>so </em>nice to me. And <em>so </em>handsome, hehe..."</p><p>I rolled my eyes as Moaning Myrtle continued to shower praise on my very uncomfortable brothers, while I didn't even receive a hello. I guessed she had a thing for Potter men. And Malfoys, that was new information. Super creepy.</p><p>Currently, she was giggling over <em>how strong </em>James was.</p><p>Albus handed me the map, which currently displayed the words <em>'Speak to ghost'</em> in the same violet script.</p><p>I motioned at James to ask Myrtle about the secret passageway.</p><p>"Listen Myrtle, would you do us a favor?" James gave Moaning Myrtle his most winning smile.</p><p>"Ooooh... <em>anything</em>... for <em>you</em>... I'd <em>love</em> to help." She perked up instantly at the prospect of helping James. He was her favorite, after all.</p><p>"You wouldn't know anything about a secret passageway in here?"</p><p>"There is one thing..."</p><p>Myrtle had a predilection for dramatic pauses and suspense. Must have been the boredom of living in an out-of-order bathroom for all eternity.</p><p>She looked particularly gleeful. "Do you want to know... how I died?"</p><p>I failed to see how this was relevant, but I supposed that we had to humour her if we wanted to know where the passageway was.</p><p>"Of course, Myrtle," I responded wearily.</p><p>"I didn't ask <em>you</em>," she said.</p><p>Albus gritted his teeth and forced a grin. "How did you die, Myrtle?" he asked as sweetly as possible.</p><p>She did a joyful somersault into her favorite toilet and came up with a euphoric splash.</p><p>"Ooooh, it was dreadful. It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then — <em>I died</em>."</p><p>"What did the language sound like, Myrtle?" asked Albus. Neither James nor I had the patience to deal with her.</p><p>She grinned wickedly. "Oh, some awful hissing thing. Same as Harry Potter did when he opened that tap over there. But no-one died that time." Myrtle pointed at one of the several sinks. She seemed very sad about the fact that no one died.</p><p>Albus looked James, James looked at me, and I looked at Albus.</p><p>"No one died<em> that time. </em>Doesn't sound very promising."</p><p>I checked the map. The next instruction was to <em>'Discover password.'</em></p><p>"Myrtle, do you think it could have been <em>Parseltongue</em>?"</p><p>She did another giant splash, spraying water across the floor.</p><p>"Don't know... but it couldn't hurt to try," Myrtle offered coquettishly.</p><p>I looked at the sink that she'd pointed at, and then back to Myrtle.</p><p>"What happened when Dad spoke Parseltongue to the sink, Myrtle?" I asked.</p><p>Thankfully for my sanity, she decided that she enjoyed talking about herself more than she disliked me.</p><p>"Ooooh, it turned in a pipe and him, that horrible boy, and some professor went down it and came back all covered in muck, with that awful girl he married."</p><p>"Are you talking about Mum?"</p><p>Myrtle did another giant splash, so that probably meant yes.</p><p>Albus leaned over the sink, staring at the snake carved on the tap intently for a few minutes. The only sound in the bathroom was the other sinks dripping water intermittently. Even Myrtle was still. Then he unhinged his jaw slightly and emitted a strange, low hissing sound. Myrtle floated back out of her toilet to investigate, looking extremely interested.</p><p>I'd heard him and Dad speak Parseltongue before but it never ceased to be disturbing to me to hear snake noises coming out of a human. Neither James nor I could understand it or speak it.</p><p>James whistled.</p><p>"You're creepy as fuck Al, do you know that?"</p><p>"<em>Shut up</em>, James!" He backed away as the sink sunk into the floor, revealing a slightly slimy gaping hole wide enough for a person as Myrtle said it would. Gross. I was hoping the passageway would be a little... classier.</p><p>"What did you <em>say </em>to it?"</p><p>He shrugged, "I just asked it to open."</p><p>James lit his wand and peered over the edge of the hole. He conjured a stone the size of a tennis and let it go over the hole.</p><p>Albus leaned over to listen for the sound of the stone hitting the bottom.</p><p>"Well, do you two fancy getting covered in muck today?"</p><p>Albus looked at Myrtle, who was currently floating beside him. "What's down there?"</p><p>"Oh, a dead basilisk," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.</p><p>The three of us looked at each other in shock. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was a sink in an abandoned girls' bathroom?</p><p>Albus crouched down by the hole. "This goes miles under the school?"</p><p>"The map says we should enter."</p><p>"What the hell is this, a treasure hunt or something?"</p><p>Albus smirked, looking up from the dark passageway. "<em>Scared</em>, James? Didn't know it was possible for a Gryffindor."</p><p>"I'm not bloody scared. In fact, I'll go down there right now."</p><p>James clambered over the rim of the hole and disappeared into the darkness.</p><p>"JAMES!"</p><p>Myrtle floated behind us. "If he's dead, do you think he'd share this bathroom with me?"</p><p>I ignored her and checked the map. The current instruction said <em>'Follow the white rabbit.'</em></p><p>The map had an odd sense of humor.</p><p>Drawing on my reserves of Gryffindor courage and foolishness, I scooted over to the hole and dangled my legs over it, clutching my lit wand to my chest. I tucked the map under my shirt to keep it safe.</p><p>"Well, here goes. If I die, I'm sorry to say I won't be sharing your bathroom, Myrtle."</p><p>"Lil, just because one person goes down a hole doesn't mean you have to- LILY!"</p><p>Albus's voice petered out as I shot down the pipe, landing in a heap at the bottom. I checked for broken bones. Both me and my wand seemed to be fine. I retrieved the Marauder's Map and stood up.</p><p>"James?"</p><p>There was a moment of complete silence, and fear gripped me. But then his faraway voice cut through the damp darkness.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm further up the corridor. Where's Albus, is the scaredy-cat still up there?"</p><p>"I'm right here, you moron!" Albus's voice came from behind me. His landing had clearly been more graceful than mine.</p><p>"Just checking."</p><p>Albus and I lit our wands again. As we continued down the passageway, it became brighter, and I could see that the walls and floor were made of stone and looked to be covered in a layer of slime mold, fungi and bacteria. A strange, pale light shone shone at the end of the hallway.</p><p>As we got closer, we could see that the light belonged to a silver capuchin monkey. The owner of the Patronus leaned against the wall, looking extremely self-satisfied.</p><p>"James, you're such a show-off!"</p><p>He shrugged. "What, it's dark in here! You never know what's hiding in these passageways. You two look a right state, by the way."</p><p>"So do you. Your precious hair's covered in slime. At least it draws attention away from your eyebrow, ha ha."</p><p>James aimed a light punch at Albus, which he dodged, laughing.</p><p>I looked past my quarreling brothers to see a nearly-caved in entrance. The rubble had been cleared away enough to accommodate one person to step through at a time. I squinted at the map. The instructions said to proceed to the Chamber.</p><p>I clapped a hand to my nose and mouth as a revolting stench availed my senses as I stepped up to the entrance.</p><p>"Unbelievably gross."</p><p>The lighting inside the Chamber was bright, though it still felt grimy and dank.</p><p>The centerpiece of the room and the source of the stench was an enormous rotting snake-like corpse. It was a poisonous green that reminded me of Rita Skeeter's Quick-Quotes Quill, and at least fifty feet long. Dark stains that could only be the creature's blood covered the floor beneath it, and the floor itself was covered in about four inches of water. I peered closer and saw a gaping wound in the giant reptile's head. That must have been what killed it.</p><p>"I guess that's our basilisk."</p><p>"Whoa. The Serpent of Slytherin. I always thought people were exaggerating the size."</p><p>James chuckled. "Look, Al, it's your kin- OW!"</p><p>Albus's punch had clearly landed.</p><p>"I will push you in!" screeched James.</p><p>"You wouldn't dare."</p><p>"Would too."</p><p>While they were bickering, <em>again</em>, I steeled myself and stepped into the Chamber. <em>So gross.</em></p><p>I attempted to wade through the water without splashing it too much, which was extremely difficult.</p><p>"D'you think I could Banish all this water somewhere else?"</p><p>"Better not. What if it lands on someone?"</p><p>James laughed. "Now, that'd be a <em>prank.</em>"</p><p>"Don't get any ideas. Besides, it's got basilisk blood in it and who knows what else."</p><p>I checked the map. The message had changed to '<em>Obtain basilisk heart.'</em></p><p>"Does one of you happen to have a scalpel?"</p><p>James pulled a pen-knife out of his pocket.</p><p>"You're not <em>really </em>going to do that with your <em>bare hands</em>, James!"</p><p>He knelt by the body of the basilisk and began to make an incision along the midline of serpent.</p><p>More dark blood spilled into the water.</p><p>"Ugh, I can't watch."</p><p>"Didn't realize you were so squeamish, Lil."</p><p>I cupped my hand over my nose to block out the offending odor of decomposition. "It's disgusting, James."</p><p>Albus strode over to the basilisk and made a slashing movement with his wand.</p><p>
  <em>"Diffindo!"</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, I guess that works too."</p><p>Albus looked very pleased with himself as James severed the basilisk heart, and stood up, holding the grimy penknife in one hand and the lizard heart in the other.</p><p>Surprisingly, the heart looked as if the basilisk had been killed seconds instead of years ago. In the dim light of the Chamber, the heart appeared to beat slightly.</p><p>"Put it away, it's gross."</p><p>I looked down at the map.</p><p>"Relic retrieved. The basilisk heart is your next clue. Best of luck, young seekers of adventure," I read aloud.</p><p>"What do you think that means?"</p><p>James slung an arm around both Albus and me. "Who cares! We'll figure it out later. Mischief definitely managed tonight. I, for one, need a shower."</p><hr/><p>Getting out of the Chamber took a couple tries and required some creative solutions, but we managed to emerge into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, tired and covered in muck. I never thought I'd be glad to see the place, but I was. We agreed on the way out that James would keep the basilisk heart in his quarters, as that was the safest place available.</p><p>"People<em> never </em>die down there." Myrtle splashed back into her favorite toilet when she saw us, clearly upset at the prospect of not getting to share her bathroom with James for all eternity.</p><p>"Bye, Myrtle!" called James as we left, "Thanks for the help, we found what we needed!"</p><p>"Oooooh, come again soon!" she responded giddily, poking her head out of the toilet.</p><hr/><p>Jasmine Flores and Annabel Wood were standing over me when I woke up.</p><p>I groaned and attempted to pull the covers over my head.</p><p>"Morning, sunshine! Welcome to your new reality!" chirped Jasmine in a tone that was much too bright for six-thirty on a Saturday morning.</p><p>"Get your uniform and your broom. We'll meet you in the common room in twenty."</p><hr/><p>I somehow managed to get dressed and find my broom in the early-morning light of the girl's dormitory. Carla and Maddie were still asleep, to my great envy. I trudged downstairs, where Jasmine and Annabel were waiting for me, looking wide-awake.</p><p>I, however, needed an IV of caffeine.</p><p>Jasmine, Annabel and I got changed into our uniforms and I followed them out onto the pitch. Rhys, Nate and Seb were already there. We were still waiting on Jamie McLaggen.</p><p>Nate and Seb were perched on their brooms and chatting animatedly with identical grins. Clearly, they were morning people.</p><p>Rhys was sitting in the stands and was staring off into the distance thoughtfully with the Quaffle under his arm. He stood up as we approached, jumping lightly off of the barrier.</p><p>"Morning Anna, Jazz, Lily."</p><p>He squinted into the distance.</p><p>Maybe he needed glasses.</p><p>"Where's Jamie?"</p><p>Nate and Seb shrugged. "Beats me. Did you guys see him in the common room on your way here?"</p><p>Annabel shook her head, catching the Quaffle effortlessly as Rhys tossed it to her.</p><p>"Probably still sleeping, what do you expect?"</p><p>Rhys frowned.</p><p>"Fine. We'll wait ten minutes, and if he doesn't show up, we'll just start without him."</p><p>Nate and Seb dismounted their brooms as we all sat down in a circle on the pitch.</p><p>"Right. As you all know, our first match is with Slytherin. First week of November."</p><p>Rhys turned to Nate and Seb. "You two know the drill. Make sure you keep Malfoy and Potter apart. When they're together they have a really high score rate. Let's not make Jamie's job any harder than it needs to be-"</p><p>"Who says my job needs to be easier?"</p><p>Jamie McLaggen had just arrived and was standing behind Rhys, the latter of whom looked very annoyed.</p><p>"Well, turning up on time proved to be difficult for you," he snapped. "Sit down, Jamie."</p><p>"Merlin, Rhys. Sorry I'm not your best mate. James bleeding-definition-of-Gryffindor-Mr-Popular Potter with his hair and his attitude and his broom and his fanclub of girls fawning over him. But we all know deep-down he's a arrogant piece of-"</p><p>I stood up, drawing my wand. "Oi, McLaggen, do you want to keep talking about my brother like that? I'd be happy to fix your mouth for you, Albus has taught me quite a few tricks."</p><p>I stared at Jamie McLaggen.</p><p>He stared at me.</p><p>Rhys exhaled hard. "Lily and Jamie, sit down and put your wands away. I'd like my Seeker and my Keeper in one piece. No more fighting and no more tardiness. May I continue?"</p><p>He turned to Nate and Seb again.</p><p>"And as I was saying, one of you needs to protect Lily, Nott and Pucey like to go after Seekers."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Kittens and Snitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was making my way towards the empty classroom where Carla, Maddie, Lysander, Lorcan, Hugo and I had planned to meet, when I came upon the world's cutest kitten (sorry Nisha!).</p>
<p>The kitten was storm-grey, with black whiskers, deep green eyes, and the most adorable, boop-able dark grey nose.</p>
<p>The kitten rubbed itself against my foot, purring contently and gazing at me. I knelt down to pet it, and the deep purring increased. It looked up at me with intelligent eyes, cocking its head to one side. I melted. The little cat purred like an engine. It was pretty impressive for such a small animal.</p>
<p>I picked up the kitten and continued on my way to the classroom, cooing about how cute it was. Unfortunately, this caused me to not pay attention to my surroundings.</p>
<p>"She-Potter! What are you doing with my cat!"</p>
<p>Malfoy was coming down the hallway, holding Nisha in his arms. <em>Shit. </em>I had forgotten to check the Marauder's Map for prefects, and it was almost curfew.</p>
<p>"Depends. What are you doing with <em>my</em> cat, Malfoy?"</p>
<p>He scratched Nisha under the chin thoughtfully, regarding me under dark eyebrows. "As it happens, She-Potter, your familiar's taken quite a fancy to me."</p>
<p>I'd thought Malfoy would have some kind of impressive-looking barn owl, or something else overly masculine or obtrusive for his familiar. Never would I have imagined Malfoy owning the world's cutest cat. I guess it made sense, though, when I considered his affinity for Nisha.</p>
<p>Malfoy's cat purred and twitched its ears.</p>
<p>Of course, Nisha was still the world's most beautiful cat.</p>
<p>I couldn't help but tease him. "This is <em>your </em>cat, Malfoy? Not your sister's?"</p>
<p>"Shut up, She-Potter." He set Nisha down gently on the floor. "I'll take Kai back from you."</p>
<p>"Kai! That's such a cute name! Oh my gosh, Malfoy, he's adorable!" My resolve finally snapped. I couldn't help myself, I loved cats.</p>
<p>Malfoy covered Kai's large ears, smiling. "Shhh, he'll get a big head."</p>
<p>That was kind of cute. Malfoy looked kind of cute when he did that. Malfoy looked very cute when he smiled. Malfoy was cute. Malfoy was very cute.</p>
<p>His lips looked really soft and full. And when he smiled, one of the sides of his mouth pulled higher than the other. It looked kind of goofy, but in a cute way.</p>
<p>Ahh, did I just think of <em>Scorpius Malfoy as being cute! My brother's best fricking Slytherin friend! Why am I thinking about Malfoy's bloody lips?</em></p>
<p>The cat had me off of my game.</p>
<p>I could feel myself grinning like an idiot as I reached down to pick up Nisha. Malfoy looked at me with a strange expression.</p>
<p>He turned to go.</p>
<p>"One more thing, She-Potter."</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"Five points from Gryffindor, it's after curfew."</p>
<p>He laughed as he continued down the hallway, his robes billowing around him.</p>
<p>I turned around. "Screw you, Malfoy!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you, She-Potter?"</p>
<p>He turned the corner and disappeared. I glared down the hallway.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'd better go before Lorcan, Rose, or worse yet another prefect catches me.</em>
</p>
<p>Lysander had arrived before me and he was perched on a desk, staring into space as usual, while an army of pastel origami animals fluttered above his head. He jumped in surprise as I came in and they crashed to the floor.</p>
<p>"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I thought the others would be here by now."</p>
<p>He shrugged. "Oh, it's fine. Did you like the crane? I thought you'd like blue. I've got a red one as well-"</p>
<p>"It's fine, I like blue," I reassured him as I sat down in the desk opposite.</p>
<p>"Good," he smiled, the corners of his ocean-colored eyes crinkling. Lysander flicked his wand and the origami animals shuddered and rose again.</p>
<p>"What were you thinking about before I came in? You seemed pretty... absorbed."</p>
<p>Lysander flushed and mumbled, "Nothing," while trying to hide his pink ears with his hands, which were covered, as best as I could tell, in a mixture of indigo ink and sapphire acrylic paint (which was fairly normal for him).</p>
<p>"I promise I won't tell," I teased.</p>
<p>"Shut <em>up</em>, Lily!" He could hide his ears all he wanted. His sparkling eyes gave him away.</p>
<p>Nisha yowled and leapt from my arms, probably in search of mice.</p>
<p>"I am <em>so </em>going to find out. Don't forget I have two older brothers plus Teddy, so I know how guys are when they-"</p>
<p>The door swung open to reveal Carla and Maddie. "When they what?"</p>
<p>"Like some-" Lysander covered my mouth before I could finish.</p>
<p>"Nothing! We're talking about <em>nothing</em>! Did you guys like the paper cranes? I did burgundy for Carla. Maddie, you seem like a sunshine person so I made yours marigold."</p>
<p>I pulled Lysander's hand away from my face. "Hmm, which one do you like better, Ly? Burgundy or mar- umph!"</p>
<p>Carla rolled her eyes. "When are Lorcan and Hugo coming?"</p>
<p>Lysander checked his watch. "Lorcan's shift is over in about ten minutes; they'll probably walk over together."</p>
<p>"What are we doing here, anyway?" asked Maddie. "Other than just chilling. Which is totally cool."</p>
<p>Lysander, Carla and I looked at each other.</p>
<p>Carla cleared her throat. "Induction into the Fellowship, <em>obviously</em>."</p>
<p>"We have rules," I added. "Lorcan's got the official copy."</p>
<p>Maddie's jaw dropped open. "The <em>Fellowship</em>?" she asked in a mocking voice.</p>
<p>Lysander shrugged. "We thought it was cool when we were in second and first year. We got it from a Muggle book series, the Lord of the Rings."</p>
<p>Maddie let out a low whistle. "I'm familiar."</p>
<p>"It's not as sketch as it sounds. I promise."</p>
<p>Lysander was doodling moons on a piece of paper when Lorcan and Hugo arrived while I drew smiley faces or colored them in.</p>
<p>"Okay, we're all here. Stand in a circle."</p>
<p>We pushed a few desks away to make room. I dumped the contents of my bag on the table, and passed a beeswax taper and candlestick to each person. Maddie looked apprehensive as she took hers.</p>
<p>"What are we doing again?"</p>
<p>"A friendship ritual," Lorcan said as he sprinkled a handful of pixie dust in a small circle. "Sounds kind of lame, doesn't it?"</p>
<p>"It's not... Dark, is it?"</p>
<p>Lysander sniffed. "Of course not! Candles are only used in Light rituals as they represent love and light."</p>
<p>"Uhhh, who taught you this?" Maddie asked.</p>
<p>"Aunt Luna - Lorcan and Lysander's mum," I explained. "Right. Close your eyes, everyone." It felt a bit silly and much less solemn than it had when I was eleven.</p>
<p>"Can you feel the warmth inside of you? Reach for it and pull it closer."</p>
<p>"Now open them."</p>
<p>I smiled as the candle in my hands spluttered to life, and we placed the lit candles around Lorcan's circle of pixie dust. The flames threw off a kaleidoscope of magical colors; warm oranges and deep inky blues filled the classroom with the warmth and brightness of a sunset.</p>
<p>"Lorcan starts, since he's the oldest."</p>
<p>"<em>Only</em> by twenty minutes."</p>
<p>"Rules are rules, Ly."</p>
<p>"Ok." He cleared his throat. "I pledge to be a true friend." He held his wand out to the center of the circle, laughing a bit. It had all seemed so solemn three years ago.</p>
<p>"I pledge to protect you." Hugo.</p>
<p>"I pledge to be compassionate." Lysander.</p>
<p>"I pledge to fight for you, no matter what." Me.</p>
<p>As I added my wand to the center, a jolt of electricity shot up my arm.</p>
<p>"I pledge to keep your secrets." Carla added her wand to the center.</p>
<p>"Maddie, it's your turn."</p>
<p>"What do I do?"</p>
<p>"Add something else to the center."</p>
<p>She seemed a bit hesitant. Lysander gave her a reassuring look. "I pledge to be loyal."</p>
<p>Maddie added her wand to the center of the circle.</p>
<p>The magical connection grew stronger, and it felt as if some magnetic power kept our wands glued together.</p>
<p>A soft golden light rose from the center of the circle of pixie dust like water from a fountain, then wrapped around the six wands. I felt a familiar, ticklish sensation as the light slowly dissipated, along with the force pulling our wands together.</p>
<p>The air in the room stayed warm as the candles continued to throw off light. Maddie looked a bit sheepish.</p>
<p>Hugo put an arm around her shoulders. "You're officially one of us now!"</p>
<p>"But I don't understand, what does it mean?"</p>
<p>Lorcan explained, "When we all became friends, we decided to make a vow. We made up the bit with the wands and the promises based on something Mum told us about, but I guess we basically made an Unbreakable Vow or something. Does it make you feel uncomfortable?"</p>
<p>"Maybe you should have asked her that <em>before</em>, Lorcan," Carla pointed out.</p>
<p>Maddie shook her head. "No, it's fine. We just never did that sort of thing at Ilvermorny."</p>
<p>Lysander sat down next to her. "We just want you to know that we're here for you. It must be difficult, leaving all of your friends in America and coming here."</p>
<p>She smiled weakly. "I guess I've tried not to think about it too much."</p>
<p>Lavender and turquoise still danced across the walls.</p>
<p>"It's really beautiful. Thank you guys, for doing this with me."</p>
<p>"Of course, Maddie! You're our friend."</p>
<p>She squeezed Carla's hand, smiling a bit sadly, I thought. Maybe she didn't have any friends at Ilvermorny. I dreaded to think how difficult Hogwarts would be if I had to do everything all alone.</p>
<p>"Should we clean up now?"</p>
<p>Lysander blew out the candles, filling the room with the warm scent of beeswax as the colors slipped from the walls.</p>
<p>"Let's leave one at a time? It's after curfew by now."</p>
<p>Lorcan shook his head. "I'll be in so much trouble if the other prefects find out."</p>
<p>Hugo grinned. "What Rosie doesn't know, won't hurt her."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Halloween came on a Thursday that year. James, Albus, and I hadn't gotten any closer to solving the mystery of the book. Or the basilisk heart. I'd even tagged along with Rose to the library in search of books about lizard hearts and basilisk anatomy, but I found nothing of interest.</p>
<p>To my great sorrow, I managed to run into Malfoy that morning. He was sporting a pair of emerald green devil horns and looked absolutely... well... good. Really good.</p>
<p>Ahem. I meant devilish.</p>
<p>"What are you up to, Malfoy?" I said as I passed him.</p>
<p>He stopped and straightened his tie. "Nothing, nothing. Don't worry your little head about it, She-Potter. All will be revealed in time."</p>
<p>As I sat down the Gryffindor table between Carla and Hugo, I hissed at Rose, "Malfoy's wearing Muggle devil horns."</p>
<p>Rose spoke without looking up from her book. "And? It's perfectly within his rights to wear the world's tackiest Halloween accessory."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but he looks like he's planning something."</p>
<p>"He's a prefect, Lil, I don't think-"</p>
<p>Malfoy, Albus, and some other sixth-year Slytherins, all wearing green devil horn headbands stood up together. I looked at Rose pointedly. Headmistress McGonagall frowned.</p>
<p>Rose shrugged. "Fine, Lil. You win."</p>
<p>Malfoy came over to our table with a gigantic bag of white candy - were those <em>marshmallows?</em></p>
<p>"One for you, and one for <em>you,</em>" he singsonged as he went down the table. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Professor Clearwater shaking her head in disbelief and Professor Longbottom attempting (and failing) to hide his laughter.</p>
<p>"Malfoy's distributing <em>marshmallows</em>?" I asked with great consternation. Rose shrugged.</p>
<p>He popped one in his mouth as he walked up to us.</p>
<p>"That's what Muggles do on Halloween, right? Give out candy?"</p>
<p>"Don't speak with your mouth full, Malfoy, that's disgusting," I retorted.</p>
<p>"Here's yours, She-Potter," he said in a placating tone, "Hold out your hand."</p>
<p>I sighed loudly and held my hand out. He paused. I snapped my fingers.</p>
<p>"Give me the damn marshmallow, Malfoy."</p>
<p>"Merlin, so impatient." He folded my fingers around it. "You want another one, you know where to find me." He fluttered his eyelashes.</p>
<p>I ignored him and looked up to the professor's table, where Albus angrily tossed a marshmallow at James, eliciting a loud "Oi!" and a glare from Headmistress McGonagall.</p>
<p>Maddie rolled her eyes as Malfoy handed her a marshmallow. He laughed and continued down the table. The first-years looked particularly confused as to why the scary Pureblood Prince of Slytherin was distributing Muggle candy.</p>
<p>"Well, this is certainly a sight to behold," Rose murmured.</p>
<p>"Tell me about it," said Carla. "You don't see Malfoy in this good of a mood every day."</p>
<p>I rotated the marshmallow in my hand. "Do you think he poisoned them?"</p>
<p>"Malfoy's had more than a few already, I think they're fine," Hugo pointed out, taking a bite of his.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The first Quidditch match of the year and the second day of November was cloudy and overcast. The sky threatened rain.</p>
<p>And my stomach threatened to expel its contents at the slightest provocation.</p>
<p>"Right." Rhys adjusted his gloves, calling our attention. I stopped chewing on the inside of my lip and followed Jazz over to the entrance.</p>
<p>"We're going to go out there and play the best game we possibly can." He nodded at Nate and Seb, "Nate, you're going after Potter and Malfoy. Seb, protect Lily. Anna and Jazz, remember the formations we practiced." He exhaled. "And Jamie and Lily, just do your best out there. Use your brains. Be careful, the Slytherins like to play dirty. We're going to do great. I believe in us."</p>
<p>Nate whooped. "Aye, aye, captain!"</p>
<p>Rhys grinned. "Come on, jokers. Let's show the snakes what Gryffindors are made of."</p>
<p>I followed Jazz onto the pitch, Seb giving me an encouraging nudge forward.</p>
<p>The entire stadium was applauding, and I felt a little bit better. Then, I instantly felt worse as I looked up at the crowd of Gryffindors that had gathered, expecting a decisive victory over Slytherin.</p>
<p>I noticed Hugo standing in the commentator's box, ready to open the match. He smiled at me and I gave a little wave back.</p>
<p>Rhys was shaking hands with the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint Jr.</p>
<p>I never thought I'd ever see Rhys look small.</p>
<p>Albus and Malfoy were obviously there, too, wearing green and silver with the other Slytherin Chaser, Lucas Zabini. Al grimaced slightly and Malfoy offered a familiar, "<em>Morning</em>, She-Potter!"</p>
<p>Zabini glared.</p>
<p>What did I ever do in my last life to deserve Malfoy's annoying behavior?</p>
<p>Hugo had begun to commentate. "Although we're all overcome with despair that James Potter has graduated and is no longer the Gryffindor Keeper, to the great sorrow of his adoring fangirls, but don't worry, our favorite Transfiguration TA is still signing autographs-"</p>
<p>"Mr. Weasley, control yourself!" shouted Headmistress McGonagall.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Professor! We'll all miss the moments of fierce sibling rivalry imbued in each shot Slytherin Chaser Albus Potter takes at the rings-"</p>
<p>Albus rolled his eyes. Madam Hooch appeared to be getting impatient.</p>
<p>"-We are yet again blessed with two Potters on the pitch. Gryffindor has both a new Keeper and Seeker, Jamie McLaggen and Lily Potter. The former is kind of an asshole and I'll be surprised if the latter isn't knocked off of her broom by a slight breeze, given her underhanded tactics in the tryouts she might as well be a Slyth-"</p>
<p>"<em>Mr. Weasley!</em>"</p>
<p>"Sorry, sorry. Gryffindor is now being headed up by the intrepid Rhys Payne, sorry, he doesn't do autographs. Too humble. Same old, same old for the Slytherin team. The lovely captain, Marcus Flint, has once or twice been mistaken for a gorilla-"</p>
<p>I didn't know how Hugo managed to keep a straight face. Professor Magellan looked particularly pissed.</p>
<p>Professor Flitwick and Professor Longbottom looked a bit amused, but they were the coolest professors after all. James, of course, was sitting in the Gryffindor stands with Rose, Carla and some seventh-years and laughing his arse off as usual, much to the delight of his fangirls. Hugo really did know how to work a crowd.</p>
<p>"And then of course there's the iconic Slytherin Chaser team of Potter, Malfoy and Zabini. Except really it's a Potter and Malfoy bromance, since Zabini's always too busy checking himself out in every reflective surface. Maybe if they polished the Quaffle he'd be a bit more willing to get his hands dirty. Now you're talking!"</p>
<p>"<em>Mr. Weasley!</em>"</p>
<p>"Okay, okay, I'll shut up, Professor and let everyone get on with the first game of the season. Madam Hooch, take it away!"</p>
<p>Madam Hooch blew her whistle and we all took off. I started looking for the Snitch as Albus and Malfoy zoomed past me in a green-and-silver blur, passing the Quaffle between them as effortlessly as if they shared the same mind.</p>
<p>I heard Nate mutter, "Shit!" and aim a Bludger at them.</p>
<p>"...and Malfoy's got the Quaffle now, smirking like the git that he is, Annabel Wood is hot on his heels but he's passed it to Albus Potter... and ... it's gone through, valiant attempt by Jamie though, the first 10 points of the year are scored by Slytherin." Hugo sounded upset about this.</p>
<p>A cheer went up in the Slytherin section of the stadium. I saw Albus and Malfoy high-fiving. Rhys looked very pissed. I climbed higher and redoubled my efforts to find the Snitch. I spotted Rosier on the other end of the stadium and dove after him.</p>
<p>"Rhys has got the Quaffle now. Pucey is coming up on the right side, looks like he's plotting a murder."</p>
<p>"Rosier and Lily Potter are aimlessly circling around the pitch, the Snitch is nowhere to be seen, yawn. Albus Potter and Malfoy have come up on either side of Rhys- he passes it to Jasmine - Jasmine's got the Quaffle, Pucey's going after her now-"</p>
<p>I had some problems of my own. Nott was coming after me with a murderous glint in his eyes.</p>
<p>I didn't wait for him to strike the Bludger.</p>
<p>I dove.</p>
<p>Just in time.</p>
<p>One hundred and fifty pounds of iron whizzed past my head, and I heard a terrific whack as Seb sent it back in Nott's direction. When I pulled up, I realized that I'd lost sight of Rosier.</p>
<p>"Take that, ya worm!"</p>
<p>"<em>Worm</em>? Really, Seb?"</p>
<p>He laughed. "Okay, fine, that was kind of weak. But worry about the Snitch, not my terrible roasts. Look at Rosier, looks like he's found something."</p>
<p>I followed Seb's gaze to where Rosier did, indeed appear to have spotted something.</p>
<p>The Snitch hovered a few inches above the ground. Or maybe, it was on the ground, closer to me than Rosier.</p>
<p>Rosier realized that I realized that he'd spotted the Snitch.</p>
<p>Not good.</p>
<p>We dove at the same time.</p>
<p>As we did, the Snitch shot away.</p>
<p>I pulled up and flew after it.</p>
<p>Rosier and I were neck and neck now.</p>
<p>I could hear Hugo saying something, but the wind rushed past my ears so quickly that it scrambled his words.</p>
<p>Remember that rain that had been threatening to fall?</p>
<p>Well, it did.</p>
<p>The sky opened up in an instant, soaking everything in a matter of seconds. My Quidditch uniform clung to my suddenly-clammy skin.</p>
<p>The rain collecting on my glasses made me almost blind, and I couldn't risk reaching up to try to wipe them dry.</p>
<p>I panicked, the slippery feeling in my stomach from before the match hitting me in a wave of nausea.</p>
<p>I feel fluttering; a delicate beating of wings just over to my left. I could feel Rosier coming up fast on my right.</p>
<p>I had to make a decision, <em>now.</em></p>
<p>I reached out desperately to the left, mostly blind from the fog and the rain collecting on my glasses.</p>
<p>My fingers closed around something cool and hard.</p>
<p>The Snitch.</p>
<p>Hugo's voice came into focus as I stopped short.</p>
<p>"...and that's the game! Gryffindor wins, 190 to 100! Take that, Slytherin!"</p>
<p>As I dismounted and wiped my glasses clean(er), I saw James striding across the pitch.<em> How did he get down so fast?</em> Albus had landed beside me, looking fairly pissed off. As usual.</p>
<p>"Brilliant job, Lil!" James clapped me on the shoulder, a bit too hard.</p>
<p>He turned to Albus.</p>
<p>"That second throw you got in was pathetic, Al, it only went in because Jamie is a<em> shite keeper</em>. I would have saved that easily. With one hand!"</p>
<p>James yelled this in Jamie's direction. I rolled my eyes.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Rhys looks like he's about to give him a dressing-down anyway."</p>
<p>I noticed Albus's gaze lingering on Rhys's retreating form a bit longer than he should have. Albus looked unusually forlorn.</p>
<p>"Coming, Lily?" called Nate.</p>
<p>"Yeah!" I jogged across the field, waving to James and Albus. Malfoy, who had somehow <em>just </em>dismounted from his broom, winked at me as he alighted near Albus. I groaned internally as I headed inside, dreaming of dry clothes and a hot shower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Birthdays, Baking and Basilisks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I've figured it out!" Albus was waiting for me outside the DADA classroom. It must have been something important for him to risk being spotted by Persephone. I waved Hugo, Maddie, and Carla ahead of me; I'd catch up with them later.</p><p>"What, Al?"</p><p>Albus was rarely so excited.</p><p>"The basilisk heart! There's something that looks exactly like it! A place in Hogwarts!"</p><p>I tilted my heart to the side. "I don't follow. Somewhere in Hogwarts looks like a lizard heart?"</p><p>"Lizards have three-chambered hearts," said Albus, as if this was common knowledge, "The Slytherin common room happens to be in the exact same layout as the heart. I believe we'll find the next clue there."</p><p>"But how do we know if you're right?"</p><p>He held out his hand. "Let me borrow the Marauder's Map and do some snooping. I'll let you know if I find anything."</p><p>I looked over my shoulder to make sure that we were alone in the hallway before handing him the map.</p><p>"Should you being doing this alone? What if it's dangerous?"</p><p>Albus shrugged. "If I encounter anything, I'll alert you and James."</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>He nodded curtly and swept out of the hallway.</p><hr/><p>Albus's birthday was tomorrow, and I wanted to surprise him, so I convinced Lysander to help me bake. Lorcan was always busy being the responsible Scamander, James was grading papers, Hugo and Maddie had detention with Magellan, and Carla was at Frog Choir practice that evening.</p><p>Malfoy overheard us at dinner and the git decided to invite himself, trailing us down the steps that led to the Hogwarts kitchens.</p><p>"He's my best mate, too!"</p><p>I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Can you even bake, Malfoy?"</p><p>Lysander snorted inelegantly.</p><p>Malfoy sounded offended. "Of course I can bake, She-Potter, I did a cake once." He sounded very proud of himself. "Didn't turn out right, though. It deflated."</p><p>I sniffed. "That's what I thought."</p><p>"He can measure stuff," said Lysander.</p><p>I turned around to simper at him. "Can you <em>measure stuff</em>, Malfoy?"</p><p>He stuck his tongue out at me. Very mature.</p><p>An army of bug-eyed, chattering house-elves were flustered and excited by our entrance. I let Lysander handle them as he was the best at it.</p><p>The kitchen was very cosy inside due to the gigantic fireplace. Heaps of brass pots and pans lined the walls. The first snow of the year fell outside, judging by the enchanted windows.</p><p>"Never been down here before. So what are we making?" asked Malfoy, pacing the length of the kitchen and peering through the window.</p><p>"It's traditional in Britain to bake a cake for someone's birthday, Malfoy."</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "Clearly, I'm not an amnesiac."</p><p>Lysander had decided that we were making an earl grey and rose flavored cake with lavender-infused frosting. He was the Ravenclaw mastermind, so I just went with it.</p><p>He instructed Malfoy to measure out the flour and sugar while I cracked and separated eggs. There was no electricity in the Hogwarts kitchen, so we (Lysander) had to beat them by hand.</p><p>I had thought that working with Malfoy would be a pain, but it was actually... surprisingly bearable.</p><p>His white-blond hair flopped in his face as we took turns mixing the lavender buttercream.</p><p>Malfoy tried to blow his hair out of his face, failed, and laughed. I had anticipated getting messy and my hair was pulled up into a ponytail.</p><p>I took a few bobby pins out of my pocket, laughing too. "Hey, maybe I can pin it up."</p><p>He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "Eager to get your hands on me, eh, She-Potter?"</p><p>"Shut up or I won't help you." I scooted over to his right side and started to pin his bangs out of his face. He turned towards me. I'd never been this close to Malfoy before. His cheeks were very pink and his lips were slightly parted. He had a few beauty marks that I'd never noticed before; the biggest one was under his left eye. I could feel his warm breath tickling my cheek and I shivered.</p><p>"Cold, She-Potter?" he whispered, smirking.</p><p>I scooted away and went back to mixing the buttercream. "All done."</p><p>He tried to dip a finger into the bowl and I slapped it away.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You and your bloody sweet tooth. That's unsanitary!"</p><p>Lysander nodded to himself as he folded flour into the batter. "She's not wrong, that is just a little bit nasty, Malfoy."</p><p>Malfoy had managed to get a bit of frosting on his finger, and licked it off, smiling ear to ear.</p><p>"You're incorrigible."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"You just came down here to indulge your sweet tooth!"</p><p>"Did not!"</p><p>He leaned forward, laughing. "I came down here to bask in your presence, She-Potter."</p><p>Lysander looked miffed</p><p>"Hey, stop bickering, I'm going to put the cake in the oven!"</p><p>The three of us spent the next thirty minutes sat on the floor in front of the oven watching the cake rise. Malfoy kept trying to sneak some buttercream out of the bowl.</p><p>After we took the cake out of the oven, Lysander had all sorts of ideas on piping different designs over the sides, and conjuring flowers and weirdly shaped candles. We just let him get on with fulfilling his artistic vision and switched out piping tips, or filled bags with buttercream.</p><p>By the time that we finished decorating the cake, it was well past curfew and the three of us were covered in flour and completely exhausted.</p><p>"It's a bloody masterpiece."</p><p>"The frosting tastes really good."</p><p>"Yeah, and you ate half of it."</p><p>Lysander leaned down to whisper something to one of the house-elves, then we left.</p><p>Malfoy waved as he headed off in the direction of the Slytherin common room.</p><p>Lysander and I continued up the stairs.</p><p>"I like Albus," he said suddenly.</p><p>"Yeah, me too."</p><p>Lysander looked aghast. "Not like <em>that </em>Lily, Merlin. I mean I <em>like </em>Albus."</p><p>I coughed. "<em>Excuse</em> me?"</p><p>"Yeah, remember the night before Halloween when you said I was thinking about someone I liked? Well, you weren't wrong."</p><p>"You and Albus." I tried, and failed to imagine my serious, sulky brother with my flighty, romantic friend.</p><p>I noticed Lysander looked rather sad.</p><p>"Oh, Ly."</p><p>He smiled sadly.</p><p>"Want a hug? Not that it'll fix anything."</p><p>"Shush, hugs do fix everything."</p><p>He did look a little bit better after I hugged him.</p><p>"Shit, I think I hear Lorcan's voice. He's on patrol tonight."</p><p>"Okay, we'll split up then. See you tomorrow, Lil!" He plastered on a smile as he headed towards Ravenclaw Tower. I put on some speed to avoid Lorcan, ducking behind a suit of armor as he passed.</p><p>What a mess. Albus and Lysander, me and Malfoy. When did I start liking Malfoy?</p><hr/><p>"Morning, <em>She-Potter!</em>"</p><p>"Oh, God." I glared at my egg. He was almost worse than James.</p><p>He stuck out his hand and poured something into mine. "Here's your pins from last night." Then he walked off.</p><p>"<em>Here's your pins from last night?</em>" Carla repeated incredulously, peeling the wrapper off of her muffin.</p><p>Maddie gestured with her shoulder. "Yeah. What she said."</p><p>I rolled my eyes, "We were making Albus's cake last night."</p><p>"You and Malfoy <em>baked together</em>?"</p><p>"Ly was there too."</p><p>Hugo let out a low whistle.</p><p>I ignored him and sipped my tea. "Did you guys study for the Transfiguration practical yet?"</p><p>Carla nodded, and Maddie and Hugo shook their heads, predictably. I skimmed.</p><p>Hugo sighed and made a face at his toast. "Professor Clearwater's such a hard-ass."</p><p>"Hugo! You shouldn't say that about your professors, that's disrespectful," scolded Carla.</p><p>Maddie shrugged. "Yeah, she's not Professor Longbottom or Professor Flitwick, but she's not half bad as teachers go. Unlike Magellan."</p><p>"Magellan's not exactly a high bar."</p><p>I lowered my voice. "It's Al's birthday today. We're doing a party for him at seven in the Room of Requirement. Don't breath a word to him, it's a surprise."</p><p>We walked to Transfiguration together, with Carla loudly chastising Hugo and Maddie for not studying.</p><hr/><p>Lysander, Malfoy, James, and I went down to the Room of Requirement straight after classes finished to start setting up for the party.</p><p>James hung silver streamers from the ceiling as far away from Malfoy as possible, while Lysander and I filled balloons and Malfoy sorted out the furniture.</p><p>I wondered if any of Albus's Slytherin 'friends' were going to come. Probably not.</p><p>"So, what did you get him?" Lysander asked, tying string around a pastel blue balloon.</p><p>I handed him a yellow one, pinching the end to make sure the helium wouldn't escape. "I went to Scrivenshaft's and got him a black swan quill that he's been eyeing for a long time and some really nice ink and stationary. You?"</p><p>He grinned. "Shh, that's a secret."</p><p>The guests began to file in as it got closer to seven.</p><p>Lorcan and Hugo were followed by Rose, Carla, Aurelie, and Maddie, then Rhys with Frank Longbottom (he was in the year below me) and surprise, surprise, Lucas and Imogen Zabini.</p><p>"He's very sulky," Rose said as she put her gift on the table.</p><p>I smiled. "Good! Who wants to surprise-"</p><p>"I'll do it!" James yelled, to everyone's amusement as he sprinted out of the room.</p><p>After a few minutes, he dragged a pissed-looking Albus inside by the elbow. Al's face lit up instantly.</p><p>"Happy Birthday, Al!"</p><p>He smiled. "I thought you forgot."</p><p>James snorted. "<em>Forget your seventeenth birthday?</em>" he said in a mocking tone, wrapping an arm around Albus's shoulders.</p><p>"You <em>would</em>."</p><p>"Shut up!" If I didn't stop them now, they'd just continue arguing.</p><p>I stood up on one of the tables, ignoring Lorcan and Rose's protests. Someone handed around glasses of non-alcoholic champagne.</p><p>"I'd like to propose a toast to Albus-"</p><p>"Hear, hear," James butted in.</p><p>"Shut up, James. Anyway, we're all here to celebrate our favorite grumpy bastard."</p><p>Albus glared at me.</p><p>"He's sulky as hell, but we love him to pieces. Can't believe he's finally an adult now, he's been an old man since we were toddlers."</p><p>Albus tried to fight back a smile, "Lil, that is not how you give a toast-"</p><p>"It's the way I do. I am so incredibly proud and happy that you're my brother, Albus. Even though you are an enormous pain in the arse, you inspire me everyday."</p><p>"Kay, are you done, Lil? My turn?"</p><p>"No James, you <em>may </em>not have a turn."</p><p>"Who says?" James pouted.</p><p>"I say, it's my bloody birthday party."</p><p>Someone had put music on (probably Hugo). Malfoy even managed to get Albus to dance a bit (Al was a horrible dancer, but he was enjoying himself and that's what mattered).</p><p>James and I stood by the wall.</p><p>"Looks like he's actually having fun."</p><p>"I know. It's nice to see him smiling for once."</p><p>It turned out that Lysander had painted a cyan-and-silver likeness of Houdini. He got a watch from Mum and Dad of course, that was tradition.</p><p>"Turn out the lights, Al's going to cut the cake!"</p><p>The room went dark, and the only light in the room was the seventeen candles on the cake.</p><p>Albus was smiling as everyone sang 'Happy Birthday.' He had a silver party hat perched on his head and for the first time in a while, he looked truly happy.</p><p>Rhys was standing next to Albus as he blew out the candles. Al turned to his left as the scent of beeswax and smoke filled the room, and his face was so raw with emotion that I had to look away.</p><p>Rhys stared back at him for a second.</p><p>Then Albus looked away and the moment was broken.</p><p>As the party wound down, I noticed the birthday boy sitting all by himself in the corner of the room, looking sullen again and fiddling with the now-crumpled silver party hat.</p><p>"What's wrong, Al, didn't you enjoy the party?"</p><p>He smiled weakly. "It was great, really, really thoughtful of you Lil."</p><p>I pulled a pillow onto my lap. "Something's up. Spill."</p><p>He sighed. "I nearly fucked up there. With Rhys. Do you think anyone noticed?"</p><p>"Al, honestly, we're all here because we care about you. I don't think anyone here, least of all Rhys, is going to judge you for-"</p><p>"But it's one more thing for them to write about me, isn't it? Harry Potter's <em>Slytherin, gay </em>son."</p><p>"Al!"</p><p>He sat up. "It's true Lil, you can't deny it. People will talk, and I just - I just can't handle it." His voice wavered at the end of the sentence.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>He took a sip of his butterbeer and attempted to regain his composure. "Not your fault. You and Dad are the only people I can talk to about it, that's all."</p><p>"James and Mum-"</p><p>"Know too, I know. But they're hard to talk to. Everything just comes so easily for them. And James has the emotional range of a guillotine. Up and down in an instant."</p><p>He leaned back in the chair with a hand to his forehead. Rhys walked by.</p><p>"Oh God, not now," he muttered.</p><p>"Hi Lily, Albus," Rhys said as he sat down opposite.</p><p>"Hi Rhys." Albus muttered with his arm still covering his face. I glanced at him, and he was clearly engaging in please-leave-me-alone body language.</p><p>"Just wanted to come over to say Happy Birthday."</p><p>"Thanks." Albus shifted his hand down so that it was no longer covering his face and looked directly at Rhys. "Could you leave?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"We need to clean up."</p><p>"We do?" I cursed myself for speaking without thinking as Albus shot a glare at me.</p><p>"I'll help," Rhys offered.</p><p>"No, it's fine, you're a guest. Hope you had fun." Albus got up and stalked away.</p><p>"I'm sorry Rhys, he's just a bit sensitive sometimes-"</p><p>"I know. He's right, I should leave." Rhys stood up too. I wanted to tell him that he was welcome to stay, but Albus wouldn't like that.</p><p>"It's not personal, Rhys, really."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. Albus is Albus, he's grumpy with everyone."</p><p><em>Especially you</em>, I thought.</p><p>"I do really have to get going though. It's the full moon-" He clapped a hand to his mouth as if he said something that he shouldn't have. The white lines of his hands matched the ones on his face.</p><p>"Anyway, I've got to go. Bye Lily!"</p><p>He left in a hurry. I wondered what he meant about the full moon. Maybe some kind of Astronomy event was going on. I walked back to the tables, and started helping Carla and Lysander discard wrapping paper.</p><p>I asked Lysander, the resident Astronomy nerd, about the significance of a full moon tonight as soon as Carla wandered off to check on Aurelie.</p><p>"Nope, nothing of interest is going on tonight. Why, d'you fancy doing a bit of star-gazing?" He brushed a bit of hair out of his face with cyan-and-silver stained fingers.</p><p>I shook my head. "Rhys seemed very concerned about the full moon tonight."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Oh what?"</p><p>Lysander leaned down a bit to whisper in my ear. "I've had a terrible idea, Lil."</p><p>"Not sure if I want to hear it."</p><p>"What if Rhys is a... werewolf? It would explain the strange scars."</p><p>The pieces began to click into place in my mind. "Ly, Albus has been helping Magellan prepare Wolfsbane. He said Magellan told him it was for extra credit, and he took it since Potions is the only subject he really cares about, but what if..."</p><p>"Rhys is a werewolf and Albus has been helping Magellan make Wolfsbane so that he can remain calm during his transformations? It's not entirely impossible."</p><p>I shivered. "Imagine Magellan knowing a secret about you. Especially a secret like that?"</p><p>"He probably doesn't know who it's for."</p><p>"Poor Rhys. Can you imagine how terrifying that must be to go through month after month, Wolfsbane or not?"</p><p>"Hey, what are you two gossiping about?" called James.</p><p>"Nothing!" I sing-songed back.</p><p>"Right, then what's stopping you from helping me unstick these streamers?"</p><p>"Coming, one sec." I turned to Lysander. "Let's not investigate any further or tell anyone."</p><p>He nodded tightly. "It'll be our secret."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Riddles and Frenemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Semester had settled into a steady routine; it was already late November and the air was growing cold. I began to spend more time around the fire in the Gryffindor common room, and less traipsing around the castle (to Rose's immense approval).</p>
    <p>Dad had asked me to talk to Aurelie about Astoria Malfoy, and I myself was curious too.</p>
    <p>"So what was it like growing up with Malfoy? I can't imagine him as an older brother?" I asked casually one evening while Hugo and I were sat by the fire comparing notes for the practical in Potions.</p>
    <p>Aurelie shrugged lightly. "I never saw him much."</p>
    <p>"But you lived in the same house, right? Does he just hole himself up in his room all day?"</p>
    <p>Hugo flipped over a page in his textbook. "Since when are you so interested in Malfoy's habits, Lil?"</p>
    <p>
      <em>Poor timing, Hu.</em>
    </p>
    <p>I rolled my eyes.</p>
    <p>"Not really," Aurelie offered. "That's more me. He doesn't like Mother, and Father's very quiet most of the time."</p>
    <p>"Oh." Where was I supposed to go from here? Albus would know.</p>
    <p>"Even so, I can't imagine James and Al <em>not </em>finding some way to irritate me constantly," I pressed.</p>
    <p>Aurelie stared at the rug. "He's not allowed to."</p>
    <p>"By whom?"</p>
    <p>"Mother. They don't like each other. He's not allowed to talk to me most of the time."</p>
    <p>Intriguing, but vague. I already knew from Albus that Malfoy and his mother had an antagonistic relationship. Malfoy didn't go out of his way to keep his animosity with her a secret, but I never knew <em>why </em>they hated each other so much.</p>
    <p>"Why do you think that is?"</p>
    <p>"I don't know. They've never seen eye-to-eye."</p>
    <p>If I didn't know better, I would think that Aurelie was purposefully evading my questions. There had to be something going on in Malfoy Manor. But if she wouldn't tell me about her mother's relationship with her brother, there was no way she'd mention her mother's Dark artifact-hoarding hobby.</p>
    <p>"Did you write three times anticlockwise, or clockwise? I can't read my notes."</p>
    <p>I pulled my knees up to my chest, squinting at my notes.</p>
    <p>"Clockwise."</p>
    <p>"Ah, okay."</p>
    <p>Aurelie was absentmindedly doodling something on a scrap of parchment.</p>
    <p>
      <em>What if the reason Aurelie doesn't want to talk about Astoria and Scorpius's relationship issues... is because the reason they don't get along has got something to do with the hoarding, or maybe some specific artifact that she's got!</em>
    </p>
    <p>I had been speaking to the wrong Malfoy. I could barely concentrate on Potions for the next hour as I formulated my plan.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>After Hugo and I finished studying, I sat down to write my letter to Dad.</p>
    <p>I picked up a regular, Muggle pen (Pilot's my favorite brand) and printer paper.</p>
    <p>To hell with parchment and quills.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Dear Dad,</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I spoke with Aurelie last night like you suggested. Not sure that there's much more than family drama going on though. Astoria hates her son and vice versa, as we know. But I still have a really, really bad feeling about it. I just have this feeling that I'm missing something really, really, big. I'll keep digging. Maybe Malfoy will have more information?</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Love,</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Lily</em>
    </p>
    <p>I left through the portrait hole and headed down to the Owlery.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The early winter air was sharpest at the very top of the school, and consequently, the Owlery was freezing. I wished I'd brought a hat. Or gloves. Or worn better shoes.</p>
    <p>The soft hooting of the owls above me floated on the chill air.</p>
    <p>I gripped the ice-cold railing and tried my best not to slip on the steps. <em>How do the owls stand it here?</em></p>
    <p>The soft hooting grew louder as I approached the top of the tower. A rush of cold hit me as I entered the window-filled room.</p>
    <p>Malfoy was there already, having just sent his letter. One of the school owls took off in a cloud of wings and feathers.</p>
    <p>"Malfoy, can we talk?"</p>
    <p>"She-Potter!" He strode over to me with an arched eyebrow and an expectant expression.</p>
    <p>"Seriously. Let's talk about your sister. And your mother."</p>
    <p>He narrowed his eyes, sneering as he swept past me. "I'm not answering questions about my private life for you to parrot to your daddy, She-Potter. In case you haven't noticed by now, I'm not my idiot sister."</p>
    <p>"Malfoy!"</p>
    <p>But he was already gone, the sound of his hurried steps echoing through the tower.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Dammit, I've gone and pissed him off.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Clearly I'd be a terrible Auror.</em>
    </p>
    <p>I sighed and walked over to the least aggressive-looking owl that I could find. I noticed Houdini but made sure to give him a wide berth.</p>
    <p>"Frenemies, huh?" I asked the bird as it regarded me with yellow eyes. It hooted softly in response as it took off, flying through one of the windows and disappearing into the night.</p>
    <p>It had to be getting close to curfew. I turned and left the Owlery, taking extra care not to slip on the steps.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The next day, in Transfiguration, Professor Clearwater passed back the grades from the practical, with extensive comments scribbled on several sheets of parchment. We spent the rest of the lesson, <em>of course</em>, going over the most-commonly mispronounced spells.</p>
    <p>I grimaced at the notes as I flipped through mine after class was dismissed.</p>
    <p>Hugo sighed. "How did you do on the Transfiguration practical? I did horrible."</p>
    <p>Carla frowned. "Don't look at me. You should have studied."</p>
    <p>"How did you do, Lily?" asked Maddie.</p>
    <p>I shrugged. "Decent. My pincushion looked a bit hedgehog-y, though. She's written one entire page on what I did wrong."</p>
    <p>"Yours looked pretty ok. Mine had legs."</p>
    <p>Hugo continued to stare morosely at his grade. "Mum's going to kill me."</p>
    <p>Carla singsonged back, "You, should have studied."</p>
    <p>I nudged him. "Come on, Hu, let's go. Everyone's leaving and Magellan will <em>kill </em>us, as in today, if we're late."</p>
    <p>"Do you know what we're doing today?" Maddie asked Carla as we filed out of the classroom and into the hallway.</p>
    <p>"Pepperup Potion," she said, adjusting her headband.</p>
    <p>Hugo looked aghast. "How does <em>she </em>know that?"</p>
    <p>"She knows everything."</p>
    <p>"Yeah," I responded.</p>
    <p>"It's on the <em>schedule</em>, idiots," Carla turned around, walking backwards and shaking her head at us.</p>
    <p>"We've got a schedule for Potions?"</p>
    <p>"<em>Yes!</em>"</p>
    <p>"When did we get that?" asked Maddie.</p>
    <p>"First day of class."</p>
    <p>"Oh."</p>
    <p>On our way down to the Potions classroom, we crossed paths with Albus and Malfoy. The latter was sneering, clearly still angry about our altercation last night.</p>
    <p>Albus grabbed my arm and whispered into my ear, "Found something. Meet me outside your common room at seven tonight and we'll get James."</p>
    <p>Malfoy glared at me.</p>
    <p>Al shrugged, "<em>What</em>, Scorpius?"</p>
    <p>"Nothing, Al," he replied darkly, still glaring. I glared back, mouthing "Hate you too, Malfoy."</p>
    <p>He mouthed, "Likewise," as he swept past.</p>
    <p>"What's up with Malfoy?" Hugo muttered after we'd gone a few paces.</p>
    <p>"Nothing."</p>
    <p>"Yeah, seems to be a lot of 'nothing' around here recently. Has this got anything to do with you asking Aurelie pressing questions about Malfoy?"</p>
    <p>"Nope," I lied in the cheeriest voice that I could muster and putting some extra bounce in my step for added effect. "Malfoy and I are totally not having a fight. We are on completely amicable terms and me asking Aurelie questions is totally unrelated to the fact that he's not mad at me."</p>
    <p>Maddie snorted. "You're a horrible liar."</p>
    <p>"And more importantly, are you and Albus up to? You're not getting into trouble, are you?"</p>
    <p>"Don't worry, Carla, it's nothing Al can't lie his way out of."</p>
    <p>She laughed as we reached the door of the Potions classroom. "Well, that's a great comfort."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>I made an excuse to Maddie and Carla about being immensely tired (I don't think that they believed me) and slipped out of the portrait hole at seven precisely.</p>
    <p>"Lil."</p>
    <p>I nearly jumped out of my skin as Albus materialized next to me.</p>
    <p>"Al, you can't just sneak up on people with the Invisibility Cloak! You're going to give me a heart attack!"</p>
    <p>"Ugh, you're so loud." He shook out the Cloak and threw it over both of us. "Let's go, we can't risk being seen."</p>
    <p>"You're not going to tell me what you found until we get to James's office, are you?"</p>
    <p>"Correct."</p>
    <p>"I hate you."</p>
    <p>"Yeah, me too. By the way, we're not going to James's office, I changed my mind."</p>
    <p>"Where are we going, then?"</p>
    <p>"I told him to meet us in the Dungeons. Come on, walk faster."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Albus pulled the cloak off as we approached a small classroom. It looked abandoned; I'd certainly never been inside.</p>
    <p>"What's in here?"</p>
    <p>Albus lit his wand. "Don't know, haven't been in yet. James, are you here?"</p>
    <p>"Aye aye, captain."</p>
    <p>Albus huffed as James walked towards us.</p>
    <p>"Have to admit Al, I thought you were pulling a prank on me."</p>
    <p>"Would I<em> ever</em> do that to you, James?"</p>
    <p>"Don't even get me started."</p>
    <p>I interrupted before they could start fighting.</p>
    <p>"How did you find this, Al?"</p>
    <p>"There was a puzzle; it wasn't hard."</p>
    <p>"And you didn't invite us to help?"</p>
    <p>"It was easy!"</p>
    <p>I frowned.</p>
    <p>Albus sighed and began to explain in a condescending tone. " The map told me I should look for a room number. The room number on this classroom is literally the year Hogwarts was founded: 0993. It's also carved on the fireplace on the Slytherin common room, and it's the only number it there, so this had to be it. Did you want me to call you in to read the Roman numerals, Lil?"</p>
    <p>"Wow, so sensitive."</p>
    <p>"So petty," Albus muttered back as we stepped inside the classroom. I perched on top of a desk.</p>
    <p>An ancient-looking, baroque-style mirror with clawed feet stood in the middle of the room. The glass looked blotchy and cloudy, and the frame was delicately-wrought gold. When I peered closer, I saw that it was engraved with the words "<em>Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.</em>"</p>
    <p>"That looks... incredibly expensive."</p>
    <p>"It's kind of your style though, Lil."</p>
    <p>James nudged Albus. "Come on Al, you've got an O.W.L. in Ancient Runes."</p>
    <p>He rolled his eyes. "If you are familiar with the English language, it will be apparent to you that the words, when mirrored and the spaces are moved around, spell '<em>I show not your face but your heart's desire'.</em>"</p>
    <p>James perked up. "Hey, that sounds kind of familiar. Is that... the Mirror of<em> Erised</em>?"</p>
    <p>"Given that <em>Erised</em> is the first made-up word on the engraving, I'll say yeah."</p>
    <p>"What is it, James?" I asked.</p>
    <p>"It's a mirror that shows your heart's desire."</p>
    <p>Albus laughed, "Have you turned into Aunt Hermione or something? Yeesh, James."</p>
    <p>I frowned. "Sounds sketch. We'd better not get too close. Or look into it."</p>
    <p>The three of us fell silent as we regarded the mirror.</p>
    <p>"Is it dangerous, James?"</p>
    <p>"I don't know, but it must be hidden for a good reason."</p>
    <p>"D'you think this is what the owner of the book wanted us to find?"</p>
    <p>Albus stepped up to the mirror.</p>
    <p>"Al, don't-"</p>
    <p>He turned back.</p>
    <p>"It can show me what I want most? Isn't that right, James?"</p>
    <p>"Al, it's not a good idea-"</p>
    <p>"Al, what are you doing?"</p>
    <p>Albus stared into the mirror. He stood completely still for a few seconds. James and I held our breath.</p>
    <p>Then, he reached towards the mirror, and his hand <em>passed through the glass</em>. The glass rippled as if it were water.</p>
    <p>James and I ran towards him to pull him away. This had gone far enough.</p>
    <p>Albus turned towards us as James reached for his arm. His eyes blazed empty and purple and his voice was not his own; too high and faraway. My breath caught in my throat.</p>
    <p>"James, what's wrong with his eyes?"</p>
    <p>
      <em>Are you afraid?</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Al, snap out of it, you're scaring me!"</p>
    <p>
      <em>Don't be afraid.</em>
    </p>
    <p>I felt the same metallic pressure as I did when the book spoke to me. The air smelled like lightning and silver.</p>
    <p>
      <em>The truth will set you free.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Don't you want to know?</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Al, come on, snap out of it!" James tugged Al's arm. "He's stuck!"</p>
    <p>"Maybe pull him from behind?" My heartbeat was stuttering in my ears. <em>This can't be happening.</em></p>
    <p>
      <em>Who I am?</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>It will haunt you forever if you don't find out.</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Three - two - one!"</p>
    <p>James and I managed to pull Albus's hand out of the mirror, the three of us landing hard on the ground.</p>
    <p>"Shit."</p>
    <p>"Al, are you okay?"</p>
    <p>He looked a bit dazed, and he blinked slowly as if he'd just woken up, but his eyes had returned to their usual green and his gaze looked normal and focused. Albus rubbed his eyes as he sat up.</p>
    <p>"Fine," he said irritably, and I breathed out a sigh of relief. "But I feel like I just drank a gallon of mercury."</p>
    <p>"If you drank a gallon of mercury you'd be dead."</p>
    <p>"Ugh, you know what I mean. My head's killing me."</p>
    <p>James looked uncharacteristically serious as he pulled himself into a sitting position.</p>
    <p>"Maybe we should ask Dad for advice-"</p>
    <p>"No!" Albus yelped. "We're handling it!"</p>
    <p>"Clearly not, what did that mirror just do to you? It was like you were possessed or something!"</p>
    <p>"Yeah, well, that was mostly my fault. I shouldn't have tried to touch it. I thought I could be stronger than it."</p>
    <p>I leaned back against the desk as I stood up, rubbing the spot where I'd bumped my forehead. "What if that's not the answer to the clue?"</p>
    <p>My brothers looked at me as if I had grown another head.</p>
    <p>"I mean, looking into the mirror is pretty obvious. And everyone's going to see something different. What if something is hidden <em>on </em>the mirror? Or behind it? Most people wouldn't look there. And Al said that this must be some kind of test, so the location of the next clue can't be obvious."</p>
    <p>Albus got up too.</p>
    <p>"Maybe you should stay-" James began as he got to his feet.</p>
    <p>"I'm not a baby, James!"</p>
    <p>"Clearly."</p>
    <p>I walked over to the mirror. <em>I wonder I'd see. </em>I debated sneaking a glimpse of my reflection, but then remembered what had happened to Albus. <em>Better not risk it.</em></p>
    <p>We stood staring at the smooth golden back of the mirror.</p>
    <p>"Hey, look! More engraving." James held his wand up to the back of the mirror, and read the words aloud.</p>
    <p>
      <em>I have no eyes, yet my sight is clearer than most</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I have no voice, yet my words decide your destiny</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I have no mind, yet I know yours</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Within me you will find the answer to your quest.</em>
    </p>
    <p>The words faded as soon as James read them.</p>
    <p>"We should write them down."</p>
    <p>James pulled out a pen and Al produced some paper.</p>
    <p>"Let's start simple. So, we need something that doesn't have eyes, a voice, or mind."</p>
    <p>"That could be anything," Albus pointed out. "Like that chair."</p>
    <p>"Can't be," said James, "It has to be something specific. A riddle has a single answer. And that only uses half the riddle." He pointed at the last line. "Like here. It has to contain something. Chairs usually don't."</p>
    <p>"We need a Ravenclaw. They're good at riddles."</p>
    <p>"Do you really think we should drag other people into this?"</p>
    <p>"No!"</p>
    <p>"Besides, we don't have to give the person the full riddle. Or tell them where it comes from. I bet most Ravenclaws would be happy to do it. They're crazy like that."</p>
    <p>"Lil, you look pensive."</p>
    <p>"Yeah, I've got someone in mind."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Albus strode over to the Ravenclaw table the next morning, and I trailed after him.</p>
    <p>"Lysander!"</p>
    <p>Ly's head snapped up. "Huh? Oh, hi Al! What brings you over here?"</p>
    <p>Albus folded his arms, frowning at any Ravenclaws looking in his general direction. "What doesn't have eyes but can see?"</p>
    <p>
      <em>Why is my brother so oblivious? Or maybe he already knows.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Lysander looked thoughtful, tapping a blue finger to his lips.</p>
    <p>"Ah, you were trying to get into the Ravenclaw common room? The riddle won't be the same when you get back, it changes constantly. I'll come with you if you like?"</p>
    <p>Al shook his head. "No, it's fine."</p>
    <p>"Do you still want to know the answer?"</p>
    <p>"Yes."</p>
    <p>Lysander smiled. "It's a plant!"</p>
    <p>Albus frowned. "<em>A plant?</em>"</p>
    <p>"Yeah. It doesn't have eyes but grows towards the sun."</p>
    <p>"Okay, thanks."</p>
    <p>Albus walked past me back to the Slytherin table.</p>
    <p>"<em>A plant?</em>"</p>
    <p>"I told you to ask him the full riddle, like James said! You can't ask the four lines to four separate people and put them together!"</p>
    <p>Al shook his head. "Fine, you ask him the full thing later if you want."</p>
    <p>He sat down next to Malfoy, who turned around to shoot an icy glare at me.</p>
    <p>I glared right back at him.</p>
    <p>Malfoy and Albus put their heads together, discussing something in hushed tones. I hesitated to walk back to the Gryffindor table.</p>
    <p>Malfoy stood up and gestured at me to follow him out. I looked at Albus for guidance, pointing at Malfoy's retreating back. He nodded and I apprehensively followed Malfoy out of the Great Hall.</p>
    <p>He was leaning against the wall with his eyes half-closed.</p>
    <p>"M-Malfoy?"</p>
    <p>"She-Potter."</p>
    <p>"What did you call me out here for?"</p>
    <p>He lifted his chin, peering at me out of the side of his eyes. I shivered. I'd forgotten how scary he could be sometimes.</p>
    <p>Then he walked towards me slowly.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Shit, Malfoy's going to murder me. Yep, this is how I die. I provoked the fricking snake, and now I'm paying for it.</em>
    </p>
    <p>He stopped about a foot away and looked down at me with a supercilious air and a sneer.</p>
    <p>"So, you want to know about Astoria?"</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Malfoy Problem, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeah," I said quietly.</p><p>Malfoy glanced around to make sure no one was coming down the hallway, then cast <em>Muffilato.</em></p><p>"Hmm, how do I put this lightly?" He tilted his head to the side. "Oh, yeah, she's a psychopath. Would you like me to elaborate?"</p><p>Clearly he was not going to make it easy for me to get any information out of him.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Is that the only word you know, She-Potter? <em>Yeah?</em>" he taunted.</p><p>I stared up at him, folded my arms, and frowned.</p><p>"Did you call me out here just to show off your sparkling wit, Malfoy?"</p><p>Malfoy sighed deeply.</p><p>"She's a pureblood fanatic who hoards Dark artifacts, but I'm quite sure that you already know that. It's common knowledge. What <em>else</em> do you want to know?"</p><p>"Aurelie."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He turned away from me and began to pace away, then spun to face me again.</p><p>"There is that problem. You're wondering where this mystery sister comes from, no doubt."</p><p>I stalked towards him, my shoes tapping loudly on the stone floor.</p><p>"I'd appreciate if you could just tell me and stop trying to be so melodramatic."</p><p>Malfoy smirked. "But where's the fun in that, She-Potter?"</p><p>I glared at him.</p><p>"<em>Fine, fine, fine</em>. Your wish is my command, She-Potter. You want to know why Aurelie's existence was a secret, and if it has anything to do with Astoria's ambitions."</p><p>I nodded. I was finally getting somewhere.</p><p>He sighed. "Right. Astoria has kept Aurelie under lock-and-key since she was born, as you probably suspect. She wants her to be <em>pure</em>, thinks she'll be some kind of Dark Chosen One. A Dark Lord. Dark Lady, maybe."</p><p>My jaw dropped.</p><p>"You're pulling my arm - this isn't funny, Malfoy!"</p><p>He exhaled forcefully, giving me an annoyed look.</p><p>"I'm as <em>serious </em>as a heart attack. Obviously, you've met her. She's a complete idiot and nearly a Squib." Malfoy snorted.</p><p>I thought that was just a bit cruel.</p><p>"Voldemort, Grindelwald, all the Dark wizards of old... they were powerful from a young age. Unless Astoria thinks she can <em>make </em>Aurelie powerful- Look, I'm kind of in the dark, too, She-Potter. Astoria is very secretive."</p><p>"Am I supposed to believe that you don't know what's going on in your own home?"</p><p>He sneered. "Believe it or not, She-Potter, there are many places on the Malfoy estate where I have never set foot."</p><p>"I-" It was too much information to take in, and I wasn't sure if I believed half of it.</p><p>He strode over to me again, and fixed a harsh stare on me. "Don't investigate, She-Potter, whatever you do. Leave it to the Aurors. And be careful, things are not what they seem."</p><p>Malfoy spun on his heel and turned to walk back into the Great Hall. I hurried after him, still in shock.</p><p>"Wait, Malfoy!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Malfoy shrugged. "You're welcome, She-Potter."</p><p>I stood by the entrance of the Great Hall, still trying to sort out my thoughts while I watched him walk back over to the Slytherin table to whisper something to Albus.</p><p>He nudged Imogen Zabini, and she got up and followed him out of the Great Hall. I saw her hand slip into his as they felt.</p><p>I felt a twinge of some unpleasant feeling that I did not want to name. I pushed it down until it was a single nagging thought at the back of my mind.</p><p>I crossed my arms even more tightly. <em>I do not like Scorpius Malfoy. I do not. I do not care if he's with Imogen or not. I just need to get this information to Dad today.</em></p><hr/><p>"You're really quiet today, Lil," Carla observed as we practiced the Summoning Charm in Flitwick's classroom.</p><p>I couldn't get my mind off of two things: Astoria grooming Aurelie to be some kind of <em>Dark Lady </em>and Imogen's hand slipping into Malfoy's. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of those thoughts.</p><p>I pointed my wand at the quill in front of me. "<em>Accio </em>quill. It's nothing."</p><p>The quill did not budge. I sighed.</p><p>"Yeah, there's been a whole lot of noth-"</p><p>"Shut up, Hu!"</p><p>I heard Maddie laugh behind me.</p><p>Flitwick called the end of class, and I stood up to gather my books, following Maddie, Hugo and Carla out of the classroom. I trailed a few steps behind them, still thinking about what Malfoy had told me. <em>Could the innocent naiveté just be an act to earn everyone's trust? What if she's already truly evil?</em></p><p>I imagined a wicked smirk spreading across Aurelie's face as she carried out a reanimation ritual to reawaken the Serpent of Slytherin.</p><p>
  <em>No, that's too unrealistic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, the idea of Aurelie being a Dark Lord is ridiculous, too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if she always planned to be Sorted into Gryffindor to carry out some nefarious deeds and the reason Malfoy wasn't surprised was because he knows who she really is?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or, maybe this is just one giant prank.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are talking about Scorpius Malfoy, after all.</em>
</p><p>We were on our way to the greenhouses for Herbology with the Ravenclaws when we ran into a group of mostly sixth-year Slytherins. Imogen Zabini, Princess of Slytherin House, was still holding Malfoy's hand. Zabini and Nott were there too, and Albus trailed behind them, looking absurdly bored and pissed.</p><p>"Hi, Al," I muttered, avoiding Malfoy's gaze.</p><p>"Hi, Lil," he replied.</p><p>Normally, that was that when I happened to run into Slytherins in the hallway.</p><p>What followed was not normal.</p><p>We had nearly gone past the Slytherins when Imogen looked up, curling a strand of her perfectly-coiffed hair around one of the fingers of the hand that wasn't holding Malfoy's.</p><p>Her voice was sweet and languid.</p><p>"<em>My, my, my</em>, aren't you the most pathetic bunch of losers in this place."</p><p>"Just keep walking," Carla muttered, but I was rooted to the floor. She grabbed my elbow and tried to pull me forward, but I couldn't move.</p><p>"As much as She-Potter and Weasel are absolutely useless, just like the little vagabond they seemed to have picked up this year, the one that I find particularly pathetic is the Mudblood." She tilted her head up towards Malfoy. "Don't you agree, Scor?"</p><p>All hell broke loose.</p><p>"Control your little girlfriend, Malfoy! Or I'll shut her mouth for her."</p><p>"Like hell you will," he snarled.</p><p>"Learn your place, Imogen!"</p><p>She tossed her head. "Rein in your baby sister, Potter. I think she needs to be brought to heel."</p><p>"<em>Do not </em>speak to my sister like that!"</p><p>Wands were drawn and spells started flying everywhere.</p><p>I thought I aimed a Pimple Jinx at Imogen but it hit Nott instead. Maddie hit her instead with a well-placed Trip Jinx that sent her sprawling. I saw Hugo get hit with a Full-Body Bind Curse right after he hit Malfoy with a Tickling Charm. Al was casting Shield Charms, trying to stop the fight from escalating.</p><p>I yelped as my wand flew out of my hand and into Lucas Zabini's just as a voice yelled, "STOP!"</p><p>I looked up to see Professor Magellan and Professor Longbottom coming towards us.</p><p>
  <em>Uh oh.</em>
</p><p>"Quite frankly," said Professor Longbottom, looking between the nine of us, "I'm very disappointed in all of you. Especially you, Mr. Malfoy. As a prefect, you should set an exa-"</p><p>Magellan interrupted. "With all due respect, Professor Longbottom, it is clear to me that Ms. Potter started this."</p><p>"I did not-" I started, pocketing my wand as Professor Longbottom cast the counter-curse on Hugo. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head and frowning as he noticed Magellan.</p><p>"You will be quiet. Miss Potter has a history of being antagonistic towards Miss Zabini; in fact, just a few weeks ago, I had to deduct points from Gryffindor House for her behavior towards Ms. Zabini in my class. Furthermore, we must remember that James Potter was <em>well-known </em>during his time as a student for starting fights; apparently the rash temperament runs in both sides of her family."</p><p>Magellan turned towards me. His thin ponytail was pulled particularly tight, making his eyes bulge slightly.</p><p>"I am <em>disgusted </em>with your behavior. Miss Potter, your Hogsmeade privileges are hereby revoked for the rest of the year, you are in weekly detention for the next three months, and fifty points will be deducted from Gryffindor <em>each</em>."</p><p>"<em>Two hundred points</em>? Professor, that's ridic-" started Carla.</p><p>"Those who follow foolish leaders should be punished as well."</p><p>"Professor Magellan, I think that's harsh-" began Professor Longbottom.</p><p>"They attacked other students."</p><p>"We don't know who started it!"</p><p>"It is <em>clear </em>who started it."</p><p>"Imogen called Carla a - a <em>Mudblood</em>!" Hugo got to his feet shakily.</p><p>"Quite frankly, Mr. Weasley, I don't care if Miss Zabini called your friend a Hungarian Horntail," snapped Magellan, his ponytail quivering.</p><p>"These four students are in Gryffindor, and as their Head of House, I have the final say in the punishment that they will receive," Professor Longbottom drew himself up to his full height. "<em>Furthermore</em>, we will finish this conversation later, as Herbology begins in ten minutes."</p><p>I silently thanked Professor Longbottom, and hurried towards the Herbology classroom behind Hugo.</p><p>"Miss Potter!"</p><p>I turned around to face Magellan just before I entered the classroom. He sneered.</p><p>"I will be watching your <em>every </em>move."</p><p>Imogen giggled behind her hand, and I saw Malfoy wrap an arm around her waist as they continued down the hallway.</p><p>I felt a strange, unpleasant feeling that was <em>definitely not jealousy.</em></p><p>"He's such a hypocrite!" Maddie spluttered as we sat down, "He hasn't even taken five points from the Slytherins, and they fought too!"</p><p>"Yeah, and Magellan's all about fairness," Hugo responded bitterly.</p><p>Professor Longbottom shushed us, and I pulled out parchment and my quill as he began to lecture on the safest methods of extracting bubotuber pus.</p><p>
  <em>I do not like Scorpius Malfoy. Not one little bit.</em>
</p><hr/><p>It had been a tiring day, and Carla, Maddie and I spent the evening relaxing in the Gryffindor common room and eating popcorn. Rose had come to keep us company.</p><p>Maddie scooped up a handful of popcorn. "So, Scorpius Malfoy."</p><p>"Scorpius Malfoy?" I responded with the blandest intonation that I could manage.</p><p>Maddie had a wicked look in her eye. "Yeah. You know, the hot blond Slytherin guy who hangs around the Gryffindor table <em>just </em>to speak to you? Should I clarify that even more?"</p><p>Rose laughed as she reached over, filling both hands with popcorn and spilling some on the rug in the process. "Scorpius Malfoy, <em>indeed</em>."</p><p>I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore the fluttery feeling in my stomach. "He does not hang around the Gryffindor table just to speak to me. He has a sister in Gryffindor." <em>Aurelie Malfoy, aka the Dark Chosen One. That really sounds ridiculous.</em></p><p>"You have a brother in Slytherin, but I don't see you over there every minute," said Maddie.</p><p>"That's different! Al can take care of himself, he's older than me!"</p><p>"He's even got a cute name for you-"</p><p>"He's got ones for everyone! He even calls Rose <em>She-Weasel!</em> Carla, back me up here!"</p><p>Carla shook her head, laughing too. "I call something that sounds like <em>The Nile</em>. Lil, you have to admit that you and Malfoy have a certain <em>je ne sais quoi.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Seriously</em>? What are you two trying to accuse me of?"</p><p>"Nothing, just that you and Malfoy have a thing for each other."</p><p>"I <em>do not </em>have a thing for Malfoy, and he <em>does not </em>have a thing for me. Yeesh, come on, Mads. If anything, going by the events of today, it's looking like he's with Imogen Zabini."</p><p>Maddie sounded shocked. "Imogen Zabini? As in, that girl who hates you from our Potions class? The girl who called Carla a you-know-what?"</p><p>"The very same."</p><p>"I don't believe that."</p><p>"Proof's in the pudding."</p><p>"Time will tell."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>Carla sighed. "In the <em>totally hypothetical </em>case that you like Malfoy, what the hell does Imogen have that you don't?"</p><p>I tapped a finger to my lips in mock thought. "Hmmmmm, Carla, let's see. Oh, wow, wait, she's gorgeous. And isn't that all guys care about?"</p><p>"Oi, I resent that!"</p><p>The three of us whipped around.</p><p>"Hi, Hu," Rose said absentmindedly, having noticed him come in.</p><p>"Hu, when did you get here?"</p><p>"At the right time, apparently."</p><p>Carla tossed a pillow at him. "We're having a girls' moment, Hugo! When you, Lorcan, and Lysander are doing whatever, we don't bother you!"</p><p>I stood up. "I'm going to go ask Al if I can borrow Houdini, I need to send a letter to Dad."</p><p>"But Rose has got an owl too!" Hugo said, "She's right here!" He pointed at his sister, who had zoned out completely.</p><p>I ignored him and left the common room as quickly as possible, ignoring Hugo's protests.</p><p><em>I do not like Scorpius Malfoy. I do not, </em>I told the little nagging feeling as I tried to list his bad traits.</p><p>
  <em>He's got a bad attitude, he's a snarky bastard, a Slytherin, he likes Imogen, he's rude, and he's annoying. I definitely do not like Scorpius Malfoy.</em>
</p><p>I checked the Marauder's Map. All clear. Albus was still inside the Slytherin common room. I thought of waiting outside for someone to come out, so that I could ask for him, but I remembered Magellan's warning and thought better of it. Besides, I didn't want to risk running into Imogen, or worse, Malfoy.</p><hr/><p>I sat down in a quiet alcove, pulled out a pen and a sheet of paper, and began to write.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Dad,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've got an update on the Malfoy problem. It's pretty big. So I couldn't get much out of Aurelie and instead I spoke to Scorpius Malfoy today. Apparently Astoria did lock Aurelie up in Malfoy Manor because she thinks that she's going to be, in Malfoy's words, some kind of Dark Chosen One. Or Dark Lady. Anyway, I think it's very, very worth investigating both Astoria and Aurelie. There's something going on, Dad. Something really, really dark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. Give Mum and Teddy a hug for me. Miss you and can't wait to come home for Christmas.</em>
</p><p>I stared disbelievingly at what I'd just written. It felt ridiculous. <em>What evidence did I have? </em>I thought wildly of adding a P.S.S. and scribbling absolutely everything down: the book, the basilisk, the mirror, <em>Scorpius Malfoy...</em></p><p>I heard a soft meow and looked down. Kai was staring at me intently, his big green eyes wide and curious. The kitten mewed softly and I reached out to pet his head.</p><p>That meant Malfoy couldn't be far. I got up, and checked the Marauder's Map. My fears were confirmed; it was one of his patrol nights.</p><p>I left in a hurry towards the Owlery. I needed to send the letter, anyway, and I didn't think prefects patrolled that tower.</p><p>The cat was following me. I sighed and quickened my pace. Kai mewed again, drawing attention to my location.</p><p>Worse yet, both Magellan and Filch were in the area.</p><p>My best bet was James's office. Luckily it wasn't far, just a few doors down from where I was. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw a light under his door.</p><p>"James? James! Open up, please!" I knocked on his door, peeking at the map. I'd get caught if I waited another minute.</p><p>"Who is it?" The door swung open.</p><p>"Oh, Lil. Come in, what's going on?" James took in my frantic expression.</p><p>"You have to hide me! Malfoy, Magellan and Filch are after me!"</p><p>James was always good in a pinch. He pulled the Invisibility Cloak from his desk without questioning me and thrust it into my arms.</p><p>"Quick, under the cloak and next to the window. They won't go over there."</p><p>I obeyed him as quickly as I could, and the door swung open again immediately.</p><p>
  <em>That's rude, barging into someone's office.</em>
</p><p>There was barely room for Magellan, Malfoy, and Filch in the cramped office.</p><p>I heard Kai meow again as he squeezed in between Malfoy's legs. <em>Fluffy little traitor.</em></p><p>"Potter," Magellan said, crossing his arms and peering at my brother with a look of immense disapproval.</p><p>"Professor Magellan."</p><p>James tried to look relaxed, adjusting his glasses. "What brings you here?"</p><p>"I am looking for your sister."</p><p>"Oh, uh, I haven't seen her since dinner. She's probably in the Gryffindor common room now, it's after hours. I could ask Rose-"</p><p>"Ms. Weasley's services will not be required."</p><p>"Oh. Anything else I can help with, then?" James leaned on the desk, a bit awkwardly. I shook my head under the cloak. <em>How did I manage to get stuck tonight with the brother who's a horrible liar?</em></p><p>Filch looked particularly devious. "I heard voices a moment ago."</p><p>"Yeah. Oh. I, uh, was talking to myself."</p><p>
  <em>Oh, James.</em>
</p><p>Malfoy piped up, gathering Kai in his arms. "Professor, if I may?"</p><p>
  <em>He's just as bad as his cat.</em>
</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy?"</p><p>He straightened his posture, and began to speak in a dignified voice. I felt my face get hot under the cloak.</p><p>"I spoke to my sister before I left on patrols. She's a Gryffindor also, and she told me that She-Potter, I mean, Lily, had gone to bed early since she was feeling tired. I believe Potter is correct in saying that she's in her common room."</p><p>Filch and Magellan barely bothered to hide their disappointment.</p><p>Malfoy was the last to leave the office. He and James awkwardly acknowledged each other.</p><p>James shut the door and took a deep, relieved breath. I pulled off the cloak.</p><p>"Thank you, James."</p><p>He grinned, sticking his hands in his pockets. His eyebrow had started to grow back. "No problem. What are you doing up this late anyway?"</p><p>I waved the (now-crumpled) piece of paper in my hands. "Urgent letter for Dad."</p><p>"I can mail it for you. Now, go to bed before you get in even more trouble. And keep the cloak for tonight, you can't risk getting caught now that both Filch and Magellan are after you."</p><p>He laughed at my shocked expression.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. I heard about what happened in the hallway today. I would have done the same, of course. Magellan's a hypocritical arse. Don't worry, I won't tell Mum and Dad. It'll be our little secret."</p><p>"Yeah, until Professor Longbottom tells them."</p><p>James sighed. "There is that. Now run along to bed before you get into even more trouble."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Malfoy Problem, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What're you doing here?" I asked Albus as he sat down next to me with a huff.</p><p>"Scorpius and Imogen are boo'd up and I don't fancy being the bloody third wheel." He picked up a piece of toast and began to slather an obscene amount of butter on it, glaring at any curious Gryffindors that looked his way. I wisely said nothing. Rose gave him a pointed look.</p><p>I snorted. "Yeah, must be bad if you'd risk Persephone and Edith."</p><p>I glanced over at the Slytherin table, where Imogen had her head resting on Malfoy's shoulder and they were holding hands.</p><p>"Gross."</p><p>Rose rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Lil? What are you, <em>five</em>?"</p><p>"Nah, Rosie, it's the jealousy talking."</p><p>I kicked Hugo under the table and he kicked me back.</p><p>"What? It's true!"</p><p>"Wait, what's true?" asked Aurelie.</p><p>Hugo snorted. "She's got the hots for your broth- Ow, Lil, that hurts!"</p><p>"I certainly have <em>not</em>!"</p><p>Albus took a sip of his pumpkin juice and shuddered. "She's not wrong, Rosie, they are gross. I'm sick of watching them licking the insides of each other's mouths 24/7, it's seriously unsanitary."</p><p>I nearly choked. "Al, can you not! I'm trying to eat!"</p><p>"When aren't you?"</p><p>Carla propped her head up on her elbow as Albus leafed through the <em>Daily Prophet.</em></p><p>"I honestly don't know why you even bother reading that trash."</p><p>"Me neither," Albus admitted.</p><p>I nudged him. "Here comes Quadruple Trouble."</p><p>I caught Lysander's eye and beckoned him over, mouthing "Scare them off, please!"</p><p>He grinned as he walked over to Persephone, Edith, Bella, and Isobel, and shepherded them away, while talking his head off about Nargles.</p><p>He winked at me, and I dramatically put my hand over my heart, mouthing "My knight in shining armor."<br/>Ly rolled his eyes.</p><p>I snuck another glance at the Slytherin table, and instantly regretted it.</p><p>"Rose, do you mind moving down a bit? Thanks." Rhys sat down opposite me and Albus. The Daily Prophet crept up even further.</p><p>"Hi Rhys," was the muffled greeting. I scooted back to peek at Al's face behind the newspaper. The tips of his ears were bright red.</p><p>"We've got practice Saturday morning," Rhys reminded me.</p><p>"Yep." I looked pointedly at Al.</p><p>He lowered the newspaper slightly. I patted him on the head and teasingly whispered, "Good boy, Al!" and he tugged my braid in response.</p><p>
  <em>Arsehole.</em>
</p><hr/><p>As promised, I went to Professor Longbottom's office after classes finished for the punishment for the fight to be discussed.</p><p>I steeled myself and knocked on the door.</p><p>"Come in!"</p><p>I shut the door and nearly knocked over a bonsai Wiggentree with my elbow. Professor Longbottom's office was spacious and light. Potted plants were placed on every available surface. Maddie and Carla were already sitting at the conference table, along with the Slytherins minus Malfoy and Imogen, and Professor Magellan. Albus looked up as I came in, but said nothing.</p><p>"Good, we are just waiting for three more people now. We'll start in about ten minutes."</p><p>I sat down between Carla and Maddie and folded my hands in my lap. A potted Flutterby bush quivered on the windowsill. I really was not looking forward to this.</p><p>"I didn't think the Slytherins would be here," I whispered to Maddie just as Hugo burst in. Professor Longbottom looked up.</p><p>"Just two more people now and then we can begin."</p><p>Malfoy and Imogen were the last to enter.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder what they were doing. I don't care.</em>
</p><p>"Right," Professor Longbottom sat at the end of the conference table opposite Professor Magellan; Gryffindors on one side and Slytherins on the other. "We're all here now, so we can discuss-" he leafed through his stack of parchment, "-the incident in the hallway on Friday." He looked at Magellan. "Is that correct?"</p><p>"Quite."</p><p>"I would also propose that we guide the students towards conflict resolution to avoid a repeat of the incident."</p><p>Magellan responded with a disapproving "Hmph." Clearly, he wanted more incidents that led to Gryffindor being docked points.</p><p>"As you believe the crux of the conflict is between Lily and Imogen, why don't we let them speak first?"</p><p>"As you wish, Professor Longbottom. Miss Potter, what do you have to say?"</p><p>I tugged on the ends of my sleeves. "I would have just walked past, we all would have if Imogen hadn't opened her mouth. She called Carla a- a-"</p><p>"Mudblood," Carla said quietly. Professor Longbottom's brow furrowed in concern.</p><p>"Imogen, is this true?"</p><p>She shook her head. "Of <em>course </em>not, Professor. They just attacked me out of nowhere-"</p><p>"Liar!" said Hugo, leaping to his feet. "You know what you said, so just own up to it, Zabini!"</p><p>Professor Magellan sneered, "Sit down, Mr. Weasley, and hold your tongue!"</p><p>"See!" said Imogen, as if Hugo's outburst proved something, "They're all so aggressive towards me! If Scor-" she gave Malfoy a sickeningly sweet smile, "-hadn't been there, who knows what they would have tried!"</p><p>"With all due respect, Professor," said Albus, crossing his arms, "She is lying. She insulted all four of them, and she called Carla a Mud-"</p><p>"Albus, I can't believe you would say such horrid things about me!" Imogen put a hand to her heart as if she were hurt. "I thought we were friends!"</p><p>Albus picked some dirt out of his nails. "No sorry, you're just my best mate's girlfriend of the month."</p><p>Lucas Zabini looked absolutely furious, and he was just about to speak when Imogen turned towards Professor Longbottom with a wicked expression. "Professor, I didn't want to bring this up because it's embarrassing for Lily, but they're all being so horrible to me that I think I have to."</p><p>"What is it, Miss Zabini?" asked Professor Magellan. He sounded happy.</p><p>"You see," Imogen began, "Lily fancies Scorpius-" Malfoy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly.</p><p>"I do not!"</p><p>"Sit down, Miss Potter and allow Miss Zabini to finish speaking!"</p><p>Maddie tugged on my sleeve and I sat down with a huff.</p><p>"Anyway. Lily fancies Scorpius-"</p><p>I gritted my teeth and glared at nothing in particular. I settled on the clock; at least it wasn't Malfoy's face.</p><p>"-And you know how girls can get incredibly jealous and cruel over these little things. The stress of it all has just been getting to me, so maybe I called Lewis a cruel name, but Professor, I swear I didn't mean to. I just felt so threatened-"</p><p>"Oh, <em>spare me</em>, Zabini," Hugo interrupted. Professor Magellan shot him an icy glare.</p><p>"Scorpius, are you aware of this... situation?" Professor Longbottom asked tenatively.</p><p>I stared at the clock as Malfoy lifted his gaze off of the table.</p><p>"No, Professor, I'm not. She-Potter, sorry, Lily's just my best mate's sister."</p><p>That comment stung me. Why did it? <em>I don't care what he thinks about me. I am just Albus's sister.</em></p><p>"We talk sometimes and perhaps Imogen or Lily misinterpreted the situation."</p><p>Professor Longbottom sighed. "This seems to be a harmless spat between two schoolgirls, whatever the cause. It's not important. The other students should not have gotten involved, Imogen should not have insulted the other fourth-years."</p><p>Magellan looked grim. "What do you suggest?"</p><p>"Imogen should apologize to Carla, and both Imogen and Lily should receive detention. Furthermore, ten points each will be docked from each student."</p><p>Professor Magellan appeared to be weighing his options. "As you wish. However, as Miss Potter started this incident-"</p><p>"Don't argue!" Carla hissed in my ear.</p><p>"-she should be the only one to receive detention-"</p><p>"-But it's unfair!"</p><p>"Miss Potter, we will meet weekly on Thursday evenings for the rest of the semester and the first month of the spring semester."</p><p>Professor Longbottom decided further arguing would not do any good. "Fine. Everyone is dismissed."</p><p>I took extra care not to meet Malfoy's gaze as I collected my things and followed Maddie out of Professor Longbottom's office.</p><p>"It's so unfair!" Maddie snapped as we entered the hallway.</p><p>"Magellan drives a hard bargain."</p><p>"Al, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you go with Malfoy?"</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>"I've been replaced by Italian Barbie," Albus said in a dramatic tone. "Can I hang out with you lot in Gryffindor Tower tonight?"</p><p>"Yeah, just don't hex anyone if you can manage it," said Carla.</p><p>"No promises."</p><hr/><p>People stared at Albus as he followed us into the common room.</p><p>"What's a snake doing in here?" Jamie McLaggen asked. Albus's wand was drawn instantly.</p><p>"Al, don't," I muttered, grabbing his arm, "I'm already in trouble and you will be too if you fight him."</p><p>Luckily, Rose came down the stairs before the situation could escalate further.</p><p>"Al, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Well, isn't that the question of the hour," Albus muttered.</p><p>"He's fallen out with Malfoy," Hugo offered. Albus glared at him. I put a placating hand on Albus's shoulder, which he brushed off.</p><p>"I have <em>not </em>fallen out with Scorpius," he growled, launching himself into the nearest armchair.</p><p>"He's pissed because Malfoy has a girlfriend again and he's still painfully single-" Hugo began.</p><p>Albus pointed his wand at Hugo. "I dare you, midget."</p><p>"I'm not a midget!"</p><p>"You're five foot two."</p><p>"You're two years older than me and five foot five, what's your point?"</p><p>"Ugh, enough you two!" snapped Rose. She turned to the gaggle of curious Gryffindors that had gathered to witness the argument. "Go back to what you were doing, nothing to see here."</p><p>Albus sulked for a while, but he and Rose ended up doing homework together and he left Gryffindor Tower as late as possible. I noticed Rhys lurking around the fireplace while Albus was there, but he said nothing.</p><p>"Do you think him and Malfoy really fell out?" I asked Rose after he left. It certainly was unnatural for Albus and Malfoy spend so much time apart, regardless of Malfoy's relationship status.</p><p>She shrugged. "I can never tell what Al's feeling. He's so secretive."</p><p>I glanced over to the other side of the room, where Aurelie was talking quietly with Carla. <em>Aurelie Malfoy, the Dark Chosen One.</em></p><p>"You've been secretive too, recently. Is something wrong, Lil?"</p><p>"No," I said tightly.</p><p>"You're sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, Rose, I'm fine. Just tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."</p><p>I picked up my bookbag and headed up the stairs. Detention with Magellan, Aurelie being wrapped up in some dark plot, Imogen lying about me - my head felt like it was going to burst.</p><p>"What should I do, Nisha?"</p><p>She meowed softly.</p><p>"Yeah, sleep sounds good. I think I'll do that."</p><hr/><p>I could barely think straight in class on Thursday. I was too busy thinking about detention, Aurelie, and worse yet, Scorpius Malfoy.</p><p>Professor Clearwater snapped at me for not paying attention in Transfiguration, and I spilled an entire inkpot in History of Magic. Not that Professor Binns ever noticed anything that wasn't strictly related to sixteenth century goblin history. I would have to ask Carla for her notes, because I ruined mine, and the pages that weren't ruined were filled with doodles and scribbles about Aurelie. Magellan was even shorter with me than usual in Potions.</p><p>After class, I headed back towards the dungeons for detention with Magellan. Carla had offered to go with me for moral support, but I needed to face him myself.</p><p>I was halfway to the last flight of stairs when a flash of scarlet caused me to turn around.</p><p>Two men dressed in Auror robes were coming towards me quickly. I jogged towards them, flinging my arms around Dad.</p><p>"<em>Dad</em>?<em> Teddy</em>? What are you doing here?" My heart felt full and light, and suddenly all the things I was so worried about didn't feel so important anymore. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed them.</p><p>They were both dressed in their Auror uniforms, so they must have been here for work. <em>I hope nobody told them about the fight. Or the detention. Mum'll kill me when she finds out.</em></p><p>Dad shook his head, mouthing <em>"Not so loud."</em></p><p>I lowered my voice. "Is it about the... <em>Malfoy Problem</em>?"</p><p>Teddy looked at Dad, and Dad looked at Teddy. Dad glanced down the hallway, frowning slightly.</p><p>"Well, unofficially, <em>yes</em>. And we're all grateful for your help, Lil, but you've done enough. No more investigating. I'm serious."</p><p>"No, James is <em>Sirius</em>," Teddy muttered. Dad and I glared at him.</p><p>I folded my arms. "Dad, <em>please</em> tell me what's going on."</p><p>"No, Lily. I'm sorry. Don't worry about it, just focus on school please."</p><p>"How can I focus on school when - when <em>this </em>is going on! Your son is best friends with Scorpius Malfoy and Aurelie is my housemate! Don't you think we should know if they're, you know, <em>potentially dangerous?</em>"</p><p>Dad put a hand on my shoulder to calm me.</p><p>"Lil, I don't blame you for wanting to know. But you can't afford to get into any more trouble."</p><p>"<em>You know?</em>" I was aghast. <em>Mum's going to kill me. I'm dead.</em></p><p>Dad smiled a bit. "<em>Yes</em>, Lil. Neville told us everything."</p><p>Teddy attempted to hide his laughter.</p><p>I spun around to face him. "It's not funny, Ted! I've got <em>detention with Magellan! </em>Every bloody Thursday!"</p><p>"Truly an awful fate."</p><p>I sighed and stormed off.</p><p>"Don't quit your day job to become a comedian, Teddy, you're the most unfunny person I know!"</p><p>"Right. See you in a couple weeks, then."</p><p>"You'd better go before you get swarmed by first-years."</p><p>"One last thing, Lily."</p><p>I turned around. "Yes, Dad?"</p><p>"Tell Albus to invite Scorpius Malfoy to stay with us. We should keep an eye on him."</p><p>"Do you want me to tell him why?"</p><p>Dad nodded. "He'll argue otherwise."</p><p>"Dad-" I bit my lip, and considered telling him everything. About the book, the basilisk, the Mirror of Erised, the riddle - maybe he could help us. Maybe it might help with the Malfoy Problem.</p><p>I looked at the touches of grey in his hair, the crow's-feet around his eyes, and the worry lines in his forehead. He looked as if he hadn't slept in a while.</p><p>Who was I kidding? Albus was right. The last thing Dad needed was more stress. Telling him just because I wanted to feel better would be selfish.</p><p>"Lil?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Dad, it's nothing. I'll tell Al."</p><p>He kissed the top of my head. "Love you, Lil. No more trouble, promise?"</p><p>"Promise," I said with a heavy heart. <em>Can't I come back home with you? Where everything is less complicated?</em></p><p>I forced a smile as I hugged Teddy good-bye.</p><hr/><p>"Miss Potter. You are five minutes late," noted Professor Magellan as I entered the Potions classroom. <em>I wish I'd brought a jumper. Or a winter cloak. </em>I had foolishly decided not to return to Gryffindor Tower to find something warm to wear, as I feared that I wouldn't be able to bring myself to leave the cosy common room.</p><p>"Sorry, Professor. It won't happen again." I sat down at my usual desk, resigned to my fate.</p><p>Professor Magellan placed a stack of cauldrons and a scouring sponge on the desk. "Clean these," he ordered.</p><p>I worked in silence, with Magellan glaring at me intermittently while he wrote his lesson plan. The silence was fine by me; it gave me time to think. Maybe detention wouldn't be so bad. I'd definitely bring warmer clothes next time.</p><p>I tried to think about the riddle as I scrubbed at a particularly stubborn bit of burnt crocodile heart.</p><p>
  <em>I have no eyes, yet my sight is clearer than most</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have no voice, yet my words decide your destiny</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have no mind, yet I know yours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Within me you will find the answer to your quest.</em>
</p><p>I thought about various inanimate objects; a cauldron, a broom, a house. I thought I'd stumbled across something particularly inspired when I guessed 'book.' A book could very well decide one's destiny, but I realized it didn't fit since it didn't exactly have sight or know the reader's mind.</p><p>Maybe it referred to a book of prophecies? I balked at the thought of asking Professor Trelawney for help.</p><p>I gave up on the riddle and turned to the next topic - Aurelie.</p><p>
  <em>"Right. Astoria has kept Aurelie under lock-and-key since she was born. She wants her to be pure, thinks she'll be some kind of Dark Chosen One. A Dark Lord. Dark Lady, maybe."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Voldemort, Grindelwald, all the Dark wizards of old... they were powerful from a young age. Unless Astoria thinks she can make Aurelie powerful- Look, I'm kind of in the dark, too, She-Potter."</em>
</p><p>I shuddered as I remembered the conversation with Malfoy outside the Great Hall. Was that even possible? Making someone more powerful through some Dark ritual? And why did she need to be <em>pure </em>for that?</p><p>The stack of clean cauldrons grew as my concentration waned, and I felt my thoughts floating back to Malfoy. I scrubbed the cauldron that I was holding vehemently, as if it would help me scrub Malfoy's smirking face out of my head.</p><p>Magellan glowered at me. "I believe that is quite enough, Miss Potter. You may go after you return the cauldrons to the proper place."</p><p>I placed the last cauldron on the stack and returned the cauldrons to their place in the back room.</p><p>"Is that all, Professor?" I asked as politely as possible.</p><p>"Yes. You may leave." He waved his hand, not looking up from what he was writing.</p><p>I sighed with relief as I hurried out of the classroom.</p><hr/><p>My mood the next morning was sour, especially since I was forced to get up early for Quidditch practice. I grimaced as I trudged out onto the pitch, which was covered in a thin layer of sludge.</p><p>Rhys cheerfully announced that we were practicing flying drills today. I took off, gripping my broom with already-cold fingers.</p><p>The air was painfully cold. Each breath I took in hacked at my lungs.</p><p>As if it couldn't get any worse, hail started falling from the sky.</p><p>I glared at nothing in particular as Rhys critically watched me do another barrel roll.</p><p>"I can't wait for Christmas break," I mumbled.</p><p>"Cheer up, Lily!" said Nate as he zoomed past me. I rotated so that I was hanging upside down and glared at him.</p><p>"Let's see some flying, Lily!" Rhys called from the ground. I grimaced, as getting back upright required inhaling even more cold air. I sniffled. I'd have to ask Madam Pomfrey for some Pepper-up Potion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Petty Arguments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus and Malfoy had mended their relationship as the autumn term came to an end, and Al was looking a lot less incredibly sulky and more like his usual self (just a bit sulky). I'd caught a cold from Quidditch practice, and the Pepper-up Potion Madame Pomfrey gave me made my ears smoke. The sensation was ticklish and distinctly unpleasant.</p><p>Someone tugged my braid.</p><p>"Ow, Al, can't you just tap me on the shoulder like a sane person?"</p><p>He sighed and whispered, "I've invited Scorpius to the Burrow like you told me to. He said yes. Don't see why you and Dad couldn't have told me about the Malfoy Problem earlier, though."</p><p>I'd finally explained the Malfoy Problem to James and Albus a few days ago. They were pretty angry to discover that they hadn't been in on it from the beginning.</p><p>"Uh, because I'm the favorite child?" I responded sweetly.</p><p>He tugged my braid again.</p><p>"Hate you too!"</p><p>"Imogen's well pissed about not having Scorpius for Christmas," Albus noted, gesturing at the Slytherin table with his head. I decided not to look. I'd been avoiding Malfoy since the hallway incident, and he'd been avoiding the Gryffindor table.</p><p>Malfoy had never spent Christmas with us before. I was not looking forward to the prospect of having to contend with his smirking face and snide comments when I was trying to relax.</p><p>I turned to Aurelie as Albus walked away. "I'm surprised your parents would let him stay with us."</p><p>She shrugged. "Mother doesn't like Scorpius, and Father tends to agree with her decisions."</p><p>I thought about what she had said. Draco Malfoy was a quiet man, but not an unassuming one. I couldn't imagine him bowing to Astoria's every command.</p><p>But then again, I'd been fooled before by Malfoys. I shook my head, and went back to reading my notes on the Banishing Charm.</p><hr/><p>After Charms, Carla, Hugo, Maddie, and I made our way down to the greenhouses for the last class of the semester, making sure to avoid the Slytherins and the risk of another altercation.</p><p>I'd finally managed to Banish my cushion across the classroom today, and I was in good spirits, although looking forward to the end of the semester, going home to see Mum, Dad and Teddy, and a break from classes and detention with Magellan.</p><p>"What are you guys going to do when you get home? I know I'm going to <em>relax!</em>" said Maddie.</p><p>"Me too," I responded. "No more Magellan, no more homework!"</p><p>Hugo looked grim. "Mum will probably make me study over break. Again. <em>Here's some light reading, Hu, I promise it'll be fun.</em>" He side-eyed Carla. "You'd probably enjoy that, though."</p><p>Carla drew herself up to her full height as we walked into Greenhouse B. "I'll have you know, Mr. Weasley, that I actually intend to do a good deal of relaxing over Christmas break."</p><p>"Oh, really? Don't believe you," Hugo shot back as we sat down near the front of the class.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm going to visit some of my family in New York City," she responded evenly.</p><p>"Alright, alright, settle down now," called Professor Longbottom from the front of the classroom. The Ravenclaws stopped talking instantly and sat up straight; it took a few seconds for the Gryffindors' voices to peter out.</p><p>"Since you all did so well on the quiz, we'll do something relaxing today."</p><p>He pushed back a curtain to reveal a row of potted plants with undulating green tendrils and vines that looked suspiciously like Devil's Snare.</p><p>"This isn't Devil's Snare, as many of you are perhaps thinking; this is the Flitterbloom, a harmless cousin. We'll be repotting these today. Be careful if you have long hair; they're known to grab hold rather tightly."</p><p>Carla blanched and fished in her bag for a hair-tie. I flipped my precious braid over my shoulder. <em>No plant's getting a hold of my hair, thanks very much.</em></p><p>"Note that it is much lighter in color than the Devil's Snare. Additionally-" He prodded the plant gently with the handle-end of a trowel, "-it wraps around an object when presented, but does not pull or squeeze aggressively- Yes, Ava?"</p><p>The Ravenclaw girl put her hand down. "Professor, would it be correct to assume that the Flitterbloom, unlike the Devil's Snare, does not recoil from light?"</p><p>"Correct! In fact, a valid way to distinguish between the two plants is to expose samples to harsh light! However, the Flitterbloom grows best in little sunlight with plenty of water. Any more questions before we begin?"</p><p>There were not any more questions. We got up to get supplies, and I hurried to the front before all of the small gardening gloves disappeared.</p><p>Professor Longbottom had set a few pots of Flitterbloom on our work table. Working with the plants proved to be trickier than I expected; one of the vines got wrapped around my wrist and I spent fifteen minutes coaxing it off. Maddie eventually got it off by lighting her wand and shining the light directly onto the vines until they loosened their hold on me. Professor Longbottom commended her quick thinking as I sheepishly rubbed the welt on my wrist and let Hugo take over for a bit. So much for harmless. Clearly, Professor Longbottom and I had very different ideas of 'relaxing.'</p><hr/><p>After Herbology, we trudged back up to the Gryffindor common room to collect our luggage. Persephone, Bella, Edith, and Isobel were congregated in one side of the dormitory, Carla, Maddie and I in another. Everyone else had already left. I heard my name being whispered, but I couldn't risk getting into even more trouble, especially just before Christmas break. I tried my best to ignore them as I folded clothing and packed it in my trunk.</p><p>Persephone was giggling and saying something about Albus.</p><p>"When do you think they're going to get the message?" I asked Carla as I searched for a missing sock.</p><p>"Probably when Skeeter announces Albus has a girlfriend and he snogs her for all the Great Hall to see."</p><p>I snorted. <em>Girlfriend! If only they knew!</em></p><p>"What?" asked Maddie. I laughed.</p><p>"Your brother's hot, Lil! Actually, both of them are."</p><p>"That's gross, Maddie! I don't want to know that!" I found my missing sock and chucked it at her.</p><p>"Seriously, Lily. I can't believe he's still single."</p><p>"He's still single because he's a massive prat, amongst other things," I shot back.</p><p>"Maddie's not wrong. Albus is objectively attractive," Carla pointed out in a reasonable tone as she took her textbooks off the shelf next to her bed. I put my head in my hands.</p><p>"Oh, Merlin, not you too Carla." I grabbed both of their hands. "Promise me you won't get a crush on Albus, <em>please</em>, I can only take so much."</p><p>"No promises," said Maddie, laughing. I rolled my eyes.</p><p>I scooped up Nisha and stood up. "Alright, let's go find Hugo, Lorcan, and Lysander."</p><p>Persephone and her friends had gotten up too.</p><p>"Hello Lily!"</p><p>"Hi!"</p><p>"Hello, Carla and Maddie!"</p><p>"How are you all doing?"</p><p>I gritted my teeth. <em>Not again.</em></p><p>"Hello Persephone, Edith, Bella, Isobel," we chorused unenthusiastically. Bella stepped forward.</p><p>"I'm so sorry about being a sore loser about the Quidditch tryouts. You really are the better Seeker."</p><p>I crossed my arms. <em>What did she want?</em></p><p>"I accept your apology, Bella," I said as evenly as I could.</p><p>"Oh, good. Since we're friends again, I was wondering if we could sit with you and Albus?" she asked sweetly.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, of course. She wants to sit with Albus Severus Potter. My *hot* brother. My barely-notices-that-Bella exists, gay, *hot* brother.</em>
</p><p>"I don't know, Bella. You'll have to ask Al yourself. I'm not sitting with him. Come on, Carla, Maddie, let's go."</p><p>I dragged my suitcase out of the room amid protests. Maddie and Carla followed suit.</p><p>Hugo was already downstairs and waiting for us, tapping his foot impatiently.</p><p>"Hurry the bloody hell up, would you? Are you <em>making </em>the suitcases up there?"</p><p>"Altercation with our favorite people," Maddie explained.</p><hr/><p>After a thankfully Persephone, Edith, Bella, Isobel-free ride back to King's Cross, I said goodbye to Lorcan, Lysander, Maddie, Carla, and Hugo.</p><p>Teddy bounded down the stairs to greet us when we got home.</p><p>A small silvery plastic Christmas tree was perched on one of the tables in the living room. I put my suitcase down with a sigh. Albus launched himself onto the sofa face-down and James stretched and yawned.</p><p>Dad ran a hand through his hair, making it stand on end even more. "I really can't stand that tree, Ginny."</p><p>"You say that every year."</p><p>"I'll find a way to get rid of it."</p><p>"Harry James Potter, if I find that tree in the skip outside <em>one more time</em>-"</p><p>"You'll what?" Dad asked sweetly. Mum shot a Bat-Bogey Hex at him and he dodged to avoid it.</p><p>"I wasn't even aiming at you."</p><p>"Oh, really, Weasley?"</p><p>"Yes, really, Potter."</p><p>Albus poked his head over the sofa. "I, for one, vote to get rid of the tree. I'll help you sneak it into the skip, Dad."</p><p>James smacked him with a cushion as he left the room. "I like that tree!"</p><p>"<em>Thank you, </em>James," Mum said exasperatedly, "At least one of our children has taste."</p><p>"Lily?" Both of my parents turned towards me.</p><p>"No, no, no, no, no, I am <em>not </em>getting involved in this."</p><p>"Teddy?"</p><p>"Right to silence!" he yelped.</p><p>Dad sat down opposite the sofa. "I have some news that you're not going to like."</p><p>The four of us sat up instantly. Mum looked a bit grim.</p><p>"We've been invited to Dudley's house-"</p><p>Great. The only thing I loathed more than the annual Ministry Ball.</p><p>"-I've suddenly taken ill," Albus said, flopping back on the sofa. "Woe is me. Mum, I think I've got a fever."</p><p>"Stop being a drama queen, Al."</p><p>I sighed. "Really, Dad? I'd take an army of Scorpius Malfoys any day over <em>them</em>."</p><p>"So I've heard," quipped Teddy. I tossed the nearest pillow in his direction. He stuck his tongue out at me, and turned his hair platinum blond.</p><p>"You really <em>are </em>the limit, Ted!"</p><p>"Oooh, what did I miss!" asked James brightly as he returned. Clearly Myrtle had rubbed off of him. Mum shook her head.</p><hr/><p>"Hair, Ted," Mum said, looking over us critically. He scrunched his face up, and his hair turned from bright blue to its natural black.</p><p>"Good save! Thanks."</p><p>I tugged on the end of my braid to straighten it, and Mum tucked some flyaways out of my face. Dad adjusted his glasses and knocked on the door.</p><p>The door swung open to reveal a large blond man - Uncle Dudley.</p><p>"I didn't know your parents would be here," I heard Dad say quietly as we followed him down the hallway. I shrugged my jacket off and tucked it under my arm.</p><p>"Is that a problem?" Uncle Dudley responded.</p><p>"No," Dad said. But I could tell by the set of his shoulders and the way that he clenched his jaw, that it was definitely a problem.</p><p>Mum reappeared. "We're going in the dining room to have dinner now - Harry, are you alright?"</p><p>"I'm fine," he said, ushering us into the next room.</p><p>
  <em>Why was Dad so nervous?</em>
</p><p>An older man and woman were already seated at the table. The man was large and had a purple face with an unpleasant expression, and the woman was thin with a particularly long neck, large pale eyes and the same unpleasant expression. Arthur, Prudence, and Uncle Dudley came into the room.</p><p>"Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia. These are my kids," Dad said stiffly as we sat down, "Teddy, James, Albus, and Lily."</p><p>The older man and woman looked very displeased. The woman was eyeing Teddy's earrings disapprovingly. I tried to imagine how she'd react to his blue hair and stifled a giggle. <em>She's lucky he took out his lip piercing for the occasion.</em></p><p>James tugged Teddy's sleeve, whispering, "I <em>dare </em>you to turn your hair sparkly pink."</p><p>"Nah, too easy, James. Teddy, I dare you to do your Wookie impression."</p><p>Before Teddy could attempt either dare, Uncle Vernon spoke.</p><p>"How old are you?" asked the older man roughly, looking directly at Albus. <em>Uncle Vernon</em>, I remembered.</p><p>"I'm seventeen," said Albus, anticipating his next question, "James and Lily will be nineteen and fifteen in the spring. Teddy's twenty-four."</p><p>Uncle Vernon sneered at Albus. "A bit runty for seventeen, aren't you?" Teddy put a hand on Albus's arm to stop him from reaching for his wand. "I'll show him <em>runty,</em>" he hissed.</p><p>He turned to James. "Have you got a job yet? You've left that freak school by now, haven't you?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm a teaching assistant," James said in a monotone voice.</p><p>"Teaching <em>what</em>?" Uncle Vernon's moustache trembled.</p><p>James looked at Dad, and he nodded a bit.</p><p>"Transfiguration," James said quietly.</p><p>Uncle Vernon snorted. "Just what I thought. Freaks teaching freaks."</p><p>The older woman, <em>Aunt Petunia, </em>had been staring at me since we sat down.</p><p>"You look like her," she said suddenly.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"My sister." She did not seem pleased about this. Her gaze darted to Dad, and he stared at her steadily.</p><p>Uncle Vernon turned to me, sneering. He passed over me for a more interesting target.</p><p>He instead turned to Teddy. "And who the ruddy hell are you?" His gaze flickered back to Mum, who had just appeared in the hallway, clearly trying to work out how young she would have to have been if she had Teddy.</p><p>"He's my godson," Dad answered in the same stiff voice.</p><p>"Well, let the boy speak for himself. Hasn't he got any parents, or did they leave him with you because they were sick of his freakishness?"</p><p>The table went silent.</p><p>Teddy's voice wavered. "My parents died just after I was born," he said in a small voice, tugging his right sleeve over the half-moon tattoo on his wrist.</p><p>"And what do you-"</p><p>"He works with me," Dad said quickly before Uncle Vernon could question Teddy further.</p><p>"What's all that in your ear, boy?" he barked.</p><p>"Hey, leave him alone!" James, Mum, Albus, and I snapped in unison.</p><p>Dad stood up. "That's enough, Vernon, just because you got away with antagonizing me doesn't mean that you can antagonize my children!"</p><p>Everyone but us was staring at Teddy blankly. He put his head in his hands.</p><p>"My hair's gone blue again, hasn't it? Sorry, force of habit." He scrunched his face up and his hair changed back to black. Prudence was still staring at Teddy with an expression of wonder. She turned to Uncle Dudley.</p><p>"Daddy, <em>how </em>did he do that?"</p><p>Uncle Vernon shot a glare at Teddy, then turned to his daughter-in-law.</p><p>"Take them out of here. I don't want any more freakishness to rub off on my grandchildren."</p><p>Uncle Dudley's wife - she was so quiet I could never remember her name - barely moved.</p><p>"Fine, I'll do it then." Uncle Vernon grabbed Prudence's arm and pulled her out of her chair and out of the room, Arthur following behind them.</p><p>"Prudence has been showing signs of, uh, being a witch," Uncle Dudley said quietly.</p><p>James let out a low whistle and Albus kicked him under the table. Aunt Petunia continued staring at me and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. <em>Poor Prudence. They must hate her.</em></p><p>"If you want advice, we're a phone call away," said Dad. Uncle Dudley nodded awkwardly. I nudged Dad.</p><p>"Why is <em>she </em>staring at me like that?" I whispered. He shook his head.</p><p>"We'll talk later."</p><p>
  <em>Later, later. It's always later.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Well, let's never do that again," Dad said as we got in the car. "I don't know why I keep expecting them to change. I wish Dudley had told me that they were coming. It's common bloody courtesy!"</p><p>Teddy let out a sigh as his hair changed back to its usual blue.</p><p>Mum glanced back at the house as we pulled away. "I just feel bad for their daughter."</p><p>"Well, hopefully they've learned from experience that they can't punish magic out of a child."</p><p>
  <em>What did that mean? There were a lot of strange things at dinner tonight.</em>
</p><p>"How old is she again?"</p><p>"Nine."</p><p>"So she'll start attending Hogwarts during Lily's sixth year-"</p><p>"If they let her."</p><p>Cars always made me sleepy. I rested my head on James's shoulder, and the soft sounds of talking lulled me to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Malfoy Problem, Part 3 (The Ministry Ball)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn't want to go to the Ministry Ball. I knew it was selfish, but I hated that event <em>so much.</em></p><p>
  <em>Dad needs my help to deal with Astoria and Aurelie Malfoy. I have to do this. There's a lot at stake.</em>
</p><p><em>I hate dresses. </em>I tugged on the edge of the lacy monstrosity that I was wearing. It was objectively a nice dress, just not on me.</p><p>Did I mention that it was pink? That orange-y, rose-y pointe shoe pink?</p><p>Sure, I liked pink. I loved pink. My quilt was pink and my bedroom walls were pink and ninety-percent of my pillows were pink.</p><p>But the fact remains that redheads can't wear pink. Mum should have known that.</p><p>"Can't I wear something else, Mum?"</p><p>James appeared in the doorway in his black dress robes.</p><p>"I'm not Mum."</p><p>"Look at you," I scowled, "You're dressed decently."</p><p>"I'll say."</p><p>A blue-haired figure appeared beside James in the hallway.</p><p>"Teddy, what are <em>you </em>doing here? I thought you weren't coming?" He was dressed, to my great envy, in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.</p><p>"I'm here for the fashion show, obviously. Nice dress, by the way." Teddy turned his hair the exact same shade as mine. "Chocolate?"</p><p>"Thanks, but I'll stain my teeth and Mum will yell at me. Ugh, don't look at me." I tried to smooth the fluffy lace skirt, to no avail due to the layers of pink tulle supporting it. "I look like something went wrong in an avant-garde bakery."</p><p>"I've seen worse," said James.</p><p>"Oh yeah? What?"</p><p>"Al's face."</p><p>Teddy snorted.</p><p>A shout of <em>"Oi, I heard that!"</em> came from above.</p><p>I stuffed my feet into my white Converse, daring someone to say something as I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Mum was already there, and noticeably <em>not </em>dressed in pink.</p><p>"Lily, <em>shoes</em>," Mum said.</p><p>"What? I'm wearing them?"</p><p>"Upstairs, the <em>nice </em>white ones, get changed quickly."</p><p>I rummaged through my closet to find the shoes Mum was referring to, then trudged down the stairs with the shoes in hand.</p><p>"Lily, <em>hair</em>."</p><p>"Really, Mum?"</p><p>"You can't wear the same braid you wear to school to the Ministry Ball."</p><p>"What about James's hair? It's an absolute mess and you're not telling <em>him </em>to fix it!"</p><p>Mum nodded.</p><p>"Lily, James, <em>hair.</em>"</p><p>"Seriously, Mum?"</p><p>I undid my braid in short little tugs. Little known fact, the reason I wore my hair in a braid so often was because I inherited the Potter messy hair curse, too.</p><p>I frowned at Mum as I shook my hair out a bit, allowing curls and waves and cowlicks to stick out in every direction and reminding her just how much of a disaster my hair was.</p><p>"Ta-da."</p><p>"On second thought, maybe the braid's a good idea."</p><p>I sighed with relief.</p><p>"But a nicer one."</p><p>"<em>Mum!</em>"</p><hr/><p>"Take your glasses off," Mum said as we approached the ballroom.</p><p>"I can't see very well without them!"</p><p>"You look prettier without them, and they'll be taking pictures." Mum held her hand out, and I sighed as I took my precious glasses off, folded them, and handed them to her.</p><p>"If I break my neck-"</p><p>"-I'll blame myself, yes."</p><p>People with cameras were waving.</p><p>"Over here, over here! Harry Potter, can we get a picture with you and your family?"</p><p>I winced at the blinding flash of what felt like hundreds of cameras. The winter air felt cold against my exposed arms. <em>I wish I didn't have to wear this stupid dress.</em></p><p>I found myself between Al and Mum.</p><p>"<em>Smile, </em>Lily," Mum hissed into my ear.</p><p>
  <em>You can do this, Lily. Stop being selfish. Come on, just put on the stupid show that they're here for. Don't give the rumor mill a chance to make up bullshit about why you looked so unhappy at the Ministry's Christmas Ball.</em>
</p><p>I blocked out the sound of the cameras and fixed my face into what I knew was a perfectly symmetric, radiant smile. I'd been practicing it in the mirror since I lost my first baby tooth.</p><p>People were asking questions. I knew the drill.<em> Keep looking at nothing and smiling until you hear your name. Then if you do, figure out if it's a question you have to answer. If not, keep smiling. If you have to answer, say the fewest words as possible. Keep it short and sweet. Always say positive things so no one can splice the quote into something unfavorable.</em></p><p>I heard my brother's names and refocused on the sound of the people taking pictures.</p><p>"Albus! There have been rumors that-"</p><p>"I'm afraid I can't answer that," he said quickly, still smiling pleasantly. Albus had always been the best at deflecting. He got the most questioning, after Dad, of course.</p><p>"Anything you can tell us about the investigation on-"</p><p>"No," said Dad before the reporter could finish. <em>That was the other trick. If the question is going a way that you don't want it to, stop it.</em></p><p>"Lily, you've been rather quiet this evening. How are you enjoying the Ministry Ball this year?"</p><p>
  <em>That's a stupid question, I haven't bloody gone in yet. At least it's a lowball.</em>
</p><p>I continued to smile. "I'm just happy to get to spend time with my family."</p><p>"Lily, how do you respond to the rumor-"</p><p>"No comment."</p><p>"There have been rumors that Scorpius Malfoy, the son of Draco Mal-"</p><p>"I'm aware who he is," Mum interrupted.</p><p>"Then, are you also aware that your daughter has a crush on Scorpius Malfoy-"</p><p>"I do not!"</p><p>
  <em>Shit shit shit, did I say that out loud?</em>
</p><p>I must have, because now my parents and my brothers were staring at me.</p><p>
  <em>Bloody hell, why I didn't I just shut up and smile? He wasn't even asking me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So what, it's none of their bloody business! And for the record, I do not have a crush on Malfoy!</em>
</p><p>I attempted to smooth my dress again and regained my composure. I set my shoulders back and tried to relax.</p><p>"Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit jumpy!" I forced a laugh to diffuse the tension. The people behind a camera responded with some scattered laughs.</p><p>I continued shakily, gripping the hem of the awful dress with my sweaty hands. <em>Deflect, deflect. </em>"You never know what the Hogwarts rumor mill will come up with next! No, all his fangirls can rest assured that I'm just his best mate's sister!"</p><p>
  <em>Please, please let that be enough.</em>
</p><p>I sighed as the vultures moved on to the next question.</p><p>Eventually, the flicker of cameras stopped. Mum handed me back my glasses as we walked inside the ball. Albus put a hand on my arm to stop me, and we hung back a bit by the entrance.</p><p>"You okay, Lil?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "You and Scorpius? I didn't think Imogen was serious at first." Al shook his head, looking thoughtful. "But it actually makes sense on some bizarre level."</p><p>
  <em>Me and Malfoy make sense? On some bizarre level?</em>
</p><p>I felt a sense of dread.</p><p>"Can we talk about it later?" I sighed. "How do you do it, Al?"</p><p>"What?" he asked, even though I was pretty sure he knew exactly what I was talking about.</p><p>"Pretend."</p><p>He shook his head again. "Try to enjoy the ball, yeah? I'm going to go find Scorpius." A impish look came over Albus's face. "You can come if you want."</p><p>I shoved him lightly. "You're one slippery bastard, Al. I'm going to find Rose."</p><p>"Suit yourself."</p><p>I glanced to the side and caught sight of Scorpius Malfoy discussing something in hushed tones with a tall, dark-haired woman. Who was she? She looked familiar.</p><p>I squinted.</p><p>"Who's that woman Malfoy's talking to?" I asked Albus. He thought for a second.</p><p>"Daphne Greengrass. His aunt."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>I left in a hurry, my shoes tapping loudly again the marble floor. I hadn't taken the chance yet to look around the ballroom.</p><p>The theme for this year was clearly pure gold, and I suddenly understood why Mum had picked the dress out. The orange hues in the lace matched the orange hues in the gold decor.</p><p>The ceiling was charmed to be a swirl of bright nebulae. Neon pinks and vibrant blues splashed across the ceiling against a carpet of twinkling baby stars. The wall was lined with high, curved, baroque-style windows that reminded me of the Mirror of Erised. Some of them looked like they led out to balconies.</p><p>"Ever wear your hair down, She-Potter?" Malfoy tugged my braid. That sense of dread rose up again in my throat.</p><p>"No, I'm unfortunately not immune to the Potter messy hair curse." I didn't turn around. He was standing close behind me.</p><p>"Huh. I remember your first year you never wore your hair in a braid. You had curls going in very direction-"</p><p>"Not a pleasant sight." I flipped my braid over my shoulder before he could tug it again. People were staring. <em>Look, how scandalous. Harry Potter's daughter and Draco Malfoy's son. What's going on with them?</em></p><p>I gripped the hem of my dress again. "Leave me alone, Malfoy." I didn't want him to leave.</p><p>"Fine." He sounded a bit hurt as he slunk away.</p><p><em>Sorry, Malfoy. </em>I turned to reach out to him, but he had disappeared back into the crowd.</p><p><em>Do I really like Scorpius Malfoy? </em>I pondered Albus's words.</p><p>Astoria and Aurelie Malfoy entered the ballroom. <em>Why didn't they come in earlier, with Scorpius and Mr. Malfoy?</em></p><p>Dad had noticed them come in, and was making his way over to where I was standing.</p><p>"Really to face the music?"</p><p>"Are you sure you trust me after I screwed up earlier?"</p><p>"I trust you, Lily. There's no one else Aurelie will talk to."</p><p>I straightened the skirt of my dress and tried to clear my mind of Scorpius Malfoy. <em>I have to do this.</em></p><p>"Alright. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."</p><p>My heartbeat pounded in my ears as I followed Dad across the ballroom. I tried to wipe my sweaty hands on my dress. <em>I think I'm going to throw up.</em></p><p>
  <em>Calm, be calm. Focus on the pretty ceiling and the stupid tinkly Christmas music.</em>
</p><p>I looked up and my father was shaking Draco Malfoy's hand. They were saying something, but I barely heard as I came face-to-face with the Devil herself.</p><p>Astoria Malfoy.</p><p>I tried to calm myself by noticing details.</p><p>Her honey-blonde hair was curled and arranged in an elaborate updo, her lips stained the perfect shade of red, and her eyes outlined with a soft swipe of black and a sprinkling of shimmery gold. Astoria was beautiful and cruel and striking, all at the same time.</p><p>She was dressed ostentatiously but tastefully in layers upon layers of decadent Slytherin green. Judging by Aunt Hermione's vintage Muggle fashion magazines, the dress looked kind of like a Dior gown, with the voluminous skirt and dainty waist and the way that the gown oozed luxury. She wore heavy silver and emerald jewelry. Even the long nails on her long, delicate fingers were painted green.</p><p>She fixed her unnerving, pale green gaze on me with a sneer that reminded me suddenly of Aunt Petunia. Except this one actually commanded respect.</p><p>I bowed my head. "Mrs. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to see you here tonight."</p><p>"Likewise. I hear you have been spending a good deal of time with my Aurelie." Her voice was measured and emotionless, but I already knew she hated me from years of experience.</p><p>Astoria Malfoy snapped her fingers. "Walk with me, Miss Potter. Let us talk."</p><p>I looked back at Dad for reassurance. He nodded tightly.</p><p>"I'd love to, Mrs. Malfoy," I responded as sweetly as possible. Astoria strode in front of me, and I wondered how she managed not to trip on her gown.</p><p>I followed her to the other side of the ballroom, towards one of the balconies. I cast a glance to where Dad was standing, speaking with Draco Malfoy. Aurelie had all but disappeared behind her father, and Albus and Scorpius stood off to the side, talking.</p><p>Astoria followed my gaze.</p><p>"They're very fond of each other, aren't they? My son and your brother?" she asked.</p><p>I swallowed, trying to assuage my nervousness. "Yes. Yes, they are."</p><p>Astoria turned to me again, and I forced myself to return her stare and not shrink back.</p><p>"Is your brother often fond... of friends?"</p><p>I put the camera smile on again. "Aren't we all fond of good friends, Mrs. Malfoy?"</p><p>I jumped suddenly as Astoria swept closer to me, gripping my chin with her talons and forcing me to stare into her eyes. She seemed to be searching my face for something. My heart thudded in my chest.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell is she doing to me?</em>
</p><p>Whatever it was, Astoria seemed satisfied.</p><p>"You're certainly not pretty. Then again, one can remove most women's beauty these days with a wet tissue."</p><p>
  <em>Ouch. That hurt.</em>
</p><p>"There is something about your face, Miss Potter," she said, "that I've seen before."</p><p>The emerald nails dug further into my skin.</p><p>"Can't imagine- maybe one of my parents?" I offered. I just wanted her talons off of my face. She released me.</p><p>"No. I will have to ponder it later. Perhaps we have met before, in a previous cycle." She cast another glance in the direction of Albus and Scorpius, then looked back to me.</p><p>"Do you find yourself facing problems often, Miss Potter?"</p><p>I shrugged. "I have been, recently."</p><p>"When facing a novel problem," said Astoria, "There are often familiar solutions. Be sure to keep that in mind."</p><p>"Yes," I nodded. Then... <em>did she know about the tests? The book, the Chamber, the Mirror of Erised, the riddle?</em></p><p>Only one way to find out.</p><p>"You're a shrewd woman, Mrs. Malfoy. What strategy do you propose when one needs to solve a riddle?"</p><p>Astoria smirked. The expression looked frighteningly like Scorpius's, and for a second, mother and son blurred together.</p><p>"I would advise you to think beyond the literal. Sight can mean many things."</p><p><em>She knew?</em> She had to know the words of the riddle. Otherwise, why would she mention sight?</p><p>"Do you-"</p><p>"I am afraid that is the limit of the advice that I can offer, Miss Potter. To be worthy, one must fight one's own battles."</p><p>"That's not a very Slytherin way of thinking," I retorted.</p><p>"Is it not? Is not pride the way of Slytherin House?"</p><p>I thought of Albus. "I suppose you're right."</p><p>Astoria smiled almost imperceptibly as she glided besides me. <em>Now for the hard part.</em></p><p>I swallowed. "You know, a lot of people don't think much of me."</p><p>Astoria paused.</p><p>"I," I looked down at my hands. <em>Come on, Lil, you can do it. Just one little lie, that's all.</em></p><p>"I'd like to be more powerful."</p><p>"Wouldn't we all?"</p><p>"Specifically," I fiddled with the hem of the dress, "synthetic power. Not potential. Power I don't have."</p><p>I forced myself to turn and look into her eyes. <em>Dad has green eyes. So has Albus. Teddy can make his eyes green too. And you're not scared of them. So look at her.</em></p><p>"Show me."</p><p>She laughed, high and cold. "And why, Miss Potter, do you think I can show you how to develop... unnatural abilities?"</p><p>Those eyes, that unnerving gaze.</p><p>
  <em>Dad is ten feet away. He is watching. You are surrounded by Aurors. They won't let her hurt you.</em>
</p><p>I lifted my chin and squared my shoulders. "Well? Can you, <em>Astoria</em>?"</p><p>"My, my, my. Aren't you a brave one. And cunning. Both the lion and the snake. Lily Luna Potter. Perhaps I have underestimated you." Astoria's gaze was absolutely predatory, and she seemed to burn with glee. "You'll do nicely."</p><p>She stepped closer, and my heart started racing again. <em>Shit shit shit, Astoria's going to skewer me with one of those talons!</em></p><p>I saw Dad reach for his wand out the corner of my eye.</p><p>"My son will let you know if I can be... of assistance," she whispered. Then she drew back, speaking in a normal tone.</p><p>"Let us return to the fray. Shall we?"</p><p>I nodded weakly. My heart was still pounding as I trailed behind her.</p><p>Dad grabbed my elbow as I drew closer to him.</p><p>"Good job, Lily," he whispered. "I'm proud of you."</p><p>I beamed despite myself; the first real smile that evening.</p><hr/><p>After an hour or so of wandering around the ballroom, Dad nodded at me as he drew Astoria into a conversation.</p><p>"Aurelie, would you like to walk around the rose garden with me?"</p><p>The white snow fell thickly on the ground amongst the charmed roses. The air was only barely cold and filled with the sweet scent of the flowers.</p><p>We walked silently through the garden, her smaller hand in mine.</p><p>"Mother has roses like this," she said, reaching out her other hand out to touch one, then drawing it back suddenly.</p><p>"Did you prick yourself? Victoire showed me some healing spells for cuts." I took her hand in mine, barely noticing the fear in her eyes. I was prepared to cast the charm, when the cloud that had been covering the moon disappeared, flooding the garden with soft moonlight.</p><p>"You- your <em>blood</em>!"</p><p>The small bead of blood where she'd pricked herself on the thorn was not red, but <em>golden</em>.</p><p>Not blood. <em>Ichor.</em></p><p>I let go of her hand. My wand trembled in my hand. <em>A monster. Aurelie Malfoy is a monster. She's not human.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh, Merlin. I've discovered her secret, and now she's going to kill me.</em>
</p><p>"What - what are you?"</p><p>"I'm human! I'm a witch like you!"</p><p>"Humans don't bleed-" I lowered my voice to a whisper, "-don't bleed <em>gold</em>."</p><p>I stopped dead as I heard a rustle of robes. <em>Are we being followed?</em></p><p>I saw pale hair in the moonlight. I didn't wait to see which Malfoy the hair belonged to.</p><p>I ran.</p><hr/><p>I slowed down to a swift walk as I entered the ballroom again, making a beeline for Dad. He was talking to some people who looked important and it would be rude to interrupt. But wasn't this even more important?</p><p>"Dad, Dad, Dad!"</p><p>He turned, frowning. I grabbed his sleeve. The people glared at me.</p><p>
  <em>Everyone is staring.</em>
</p><p>"Dad, I really have to talk to you, it's really, really important."</p><p>"Can't it wait until I'm-"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>He must have noticed the panic in my voice, because he turned to the people and made an excuse to allow me to drag him out onto one of the balconies.</p><p>"Lil, this had better be important." He frowned again.</p><p>"Dad." I was shaking. I didn't realize I was shaking so much.</p><p>"Dad, she's not human, she pricked her finger and it wasn't even blood when the moon came out, and then somebody was watching, I-"</p><p>Dad put his hands on my shoulders to hold me steady.</p><p>"Calm down, Lily. Take deep breaths and tell me what happened."</p><p>I nodded and tried to take deep breaths. I was on the verge of crying and I didn't know why.</p><p>"Dad. She's not human."</p><p>I took in his confused expression as I took another gulp of air.</p><p>"Aurelie Malfoy and I were walking around the rose garden. She pricked her finger on a thorn. I was going to heal it for her, and then I saw-"</p><p>I hiccuped.</p><p>"Take your time, Lil. Tell me what you saw."</p><p>"She's not human, Dad. She doesn't bleed. She bleeds <em>ichor</em>."</p><p>"What do you mean, Lil?"</p><p>"Dad, she cut herself and her blood was <em>gold</em>, not red! I saw it when the moon came out!"</p><p>"You're sure?" He didn't seem surprised. <em>Was he expecting this? What the hell did I just find out?</em></p><p>"Certain."</p><p>Dad nodded resolutely. "Mum is going to take you home. And I'm going to call in a favor."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Malfoy Problem, Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: discussion of eating disorders/mental illness. If that's something you don't want to read, skip the last scene in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dad put down the Daily Prophet as James, Teddy, and I washed the dishes.</p><p>"I don't know why we do this to ourselves," said Mum as she added the Daily Prophet to the ever-growing stack of newspapers reporting on the Ministry Ball.</p><p>"Because every once in a while there's something funny," Teddy responded while drying a plate. "Like that conspiracy theory that James is the Heir of Slytherin and actually Voldemort's kid because the camera gave him red-eye."</p><p>Dad rubbed his forehead. "It's all so confusing, even after I spoke with Hagrid last night. Last time I checked, Draco Malfoy bleeds red."</p><p>Mum frowned. "I still can't believe you dragged Lily into this Malfoy bullshit."</p><p>"She handed herself really well, Ginny!"</p><p>"Does it matter?"</p><p>"In case you haven't noticed, Lily and Albus have been embroiled in the Malfoy Problem all without my interference for a while now. Without Lily's help, the case might have gone cold, and we can't afford to lose our hold on Astoria now."</p><p>"She's a <em>child</em>, Harry!"</p><p>"Tell that to the newspapers!"</p><p>Dad pushed the newspaper that he was reading across the kitchen table towards me with a grim expression. It was opened to the third page.</p><p>There was a picture of me snapping "I do not!" at the cameras. It was accompanied by a picture of Malfoy standing between me right after he'd tugged my braid, and <em>another </em>one of me and Astoria talking.</p><p>"I don't think I want to read that," I said. <em>At least my outburst took some of the heat off of Al. He's usually under a microscope.</em></p><p>James snatched the paper, his hands leaving wet, sudsy fingerprints.</p><p>"Ooooh, this might beat my funniest headline. <em>Harry Potter's Unassuming Daughter has a Secret Slytherin Boyfriend?</em>"</p><p>I put my head in my hands. "Please tell me you're pulling my leg."</p><p>Albus shook his head, laughing a bit. <em>Traitor.</em></p><p>"But what I want to know, Dad," said Albus, "is how someone got cameras inside the ballroom in the first place?"</p><p>"Harry?" Mum asked.</p><p>"My job is to apprehend Dark wizards, not some bloody Scorpius Malfoy fangirls with cameras. Those pictures could have been taken by any of the guests."</p><p>Teddy pulled the newspaper closer to him as Mum got up and left the kitchen. "What about the loopy sister with the weird blood? Could she have taken them?"</p><p>"Aurelie Malfoy? What's the motive?" asked James.</p><p>Dad looked pensive. "More to the point, James, what's her mother's motive?"</p><p>Teddy looked at Albus. "Maybe she wants Scorpius and that girl in Lily's year to break up?"</p><p>I shook my head. "Not a chance. She's a pureblood Slytherin - Imogen Zabini."</p><p>"Then, what?"</p><p>"Remember what I told you about jumping to conclusions, Teddy?" Dad said. "We don't know for certain if it was Astoria. Let's not go down a path where the scent is dead."</p><p>Teddy sighed. "Right. Assuming it's not Astoria, what's the motive."</p><p>Dad shrugged. "Slow news day? Anyway, let's worry about all of that later. We're going to the Burrow for Christmas, and I want you to keep your eyes on Scorpius Malfoy."</p><p>Albus frowned.</p><p>"Dad, he doesn't have anything to do with-"</p><p>"No stone unturned, Al. I'm sorry, I know he's your friend, but we can't afford to miss anything."</p><p>"Right, onto more important things!" said James. We all looked at him blankly.</p><p>"Cast anything, Al," he said eagerly.</p><p>"Anything?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"You won't be mad?"</p><p>"Yeah, do your worst."</p><p>Dad looked suspicious.</p><p>Albus pointed his wand at James. "<em>Langlock!</em>"</p><p>James shouted, "<em>Mutare!</em>" while grinning from ear-to-ear. A strange red ripple moved through the air between James and Albus, like a pebble disturbing a still pond. The blue light from Albus's wand stopped in mid-air, and began to shrink back until it disappeared. James released his spell, and the ripples faded.</p><p>Albus's eyes widened as he tried to speak and failed. He resorted to making crude hand gestures at James.</p><p>"James Sirius Potter, fix your brother <em>right now</em>!" snapped Mum from the doorway.</p><p>"He did it to himself, Mum!" James protested.</p><p>"Fix him, James. <em>Now</em>."</p><p>"Ugh, fine. <em>Finite Incanatem</em>."</p><p>Albus coughed as his tongue loosened from the roof of his mouth.</p><p>"You're a foul git, James. How the bloody hell did you do that?"</p><p>"Do what?" James responded with faux innocence. "Oh, just something I've been working on for a while-"</p><p>"James, you cannot test spells on your siblings!" Dad snapped, "We've been through this before!"</p><p>"I tested it on myself first, to great peril!"</p><p>"He lost an eyebrow," Albus said dryly.</p><p>"Can you teach me, James?" I asked.</p><p>Dad chuckled. "I don't think it's a good idea for Lily to learn any more offensive spells for the time being."</p><p>"Seconded."</p><p>"Teddy, whose side are you on?"</p><p>"But Dad, I let Lucas Zabini disarm me! I can do better!"</p><p>"If James teaches you, do you promise not start any more fights?"</p><p>"I didn't start it!"</p><p>"Lily."</p><p>"Fine, Dad, I promise."</p><hr/><p>I practically skipped inside the Burrow as soon as we arrived to hug Victoire, my oldest cousin. She was refined, clever, and beautiful, and since I could remember I'd always wanted to be like her.</p><p>Victoire was like a fairy queen, or maybe the good witch Glinda from the Wizard of Oz. I could imagine Victoire wearing Glinda's poofy pink dress and totally rocking it.</p><p>She grinned. "Ça va?"</p><p>"Incroyable, now that I'm here. How's St. Mungo's?"</p><p>Victoire worked as a Healer.</p><p>"Same old, same old," she said. "Come inside and get warm- oh, hello Scorpius!"</p><p>"Potter <em>knits</em>?" asked Malfoy from the living room. I wondered when he had arrived. Victoire and I sat down on the couch opposite him. James was holding a slightly misshapen jumper.</p><p>"Knitting is a very manly art, I'll have you know," said James as he inspected his handiwork. "Nice, don't you think?"</p><p>"Yes. It's only slightly lumpy," Dad teased as he walked by.</p><p>"Astoria wanted me to give you a gift," said Malfoy. "It's the small one in the gold paper."</p><p>Victoire took my hand. "Come on upstairs, we need to get dressed for pictures.</p><hr/><p>"Look up, Lil."</p><p>I felt the soft scrape of a pencil against my eyelids. I couldn't stop myself from blinking in response.</p><p>Victoire tapped a brush against the edge of the eyeshadow container to shake off the excess, then carefully applied a dusting of Ravenclaw blue to her eyelids, squinting in the mirror to assess her work.</p><p>"Rose ne peut pas dessiner droit si tu clignes, Lily."</p><p>"Sorry, Vic."</p><p>Lucy was outlining her eyes in a heavy, dark coat of mascara and eyeliner, making their light blue color pop. Her lips were ruby-red and her auburn hair was shiny and gently waved.</p><p>Molly was doing Roxanne's hair, and Dominque had finished getting ready and was in the corner talking softly on the phone in French, probably to her family on her mother's side.</p><p>I wasn't very close to any of my older female cousins except Rose and Victoire. The rest of them were beautiful, mature, and strange, and most of the time I was too scared to speak to them.</p><p>There was a sharp rap on the door, and then Albus's voice.</p><p>"Aren't you ready yet?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me."</p><p>Rose rolled her eyes as she dusted blush on my cheeks with a large brush. I tried not to sneeze.</p><p>"Beauty takes time, Al," she responded levelly. Rose handed me a stick of lipstick.</p><p>"You can put that on, right? I'm going to ask Dom to undo my rollers."</p><p>I nodded and scooted closer to the mirror. Victoire smiled warmly.</p><p>"What are you wearing for the picture?"</p><p>"What I've got on." I was wearing a pale greyish-pink rubbed turtleneck that Mum bought for me, and black jeans.</p><p>Victoire regarded me critically.</p><p>"It's too casual. You should wear a dress over that jumper instead."</p><p>"Vic, I don't think-"</p><p>"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je promets que tu l'aimeras!"</p><p>I sat with my hands in my lap as Victoire excitedly produced a dark red dress in thick, warm-looking fabric with white buttons down the middle. I had to admit that it seemed like an okay dress.</p><p>Victoire clipped my hair back off of my face. I tugged at the hem of the dress as I followed Rose down the stairs.</p><p>Albus glared at us. "<em>Finally</em>, you're done."</p><p>Malfoy was standing a bit behind Albus, smirking as usual.</p><p>"Surprise, surprise. You clean up decent, She-Potter."</p><p>"Shut it, Malfoy! Nobody asked your opinion, you womanizing bastard." I gripped the hem of the dress. I was still on edge from the incident at the Ministry Ball.</p><p>He sniggered.</p><p>"Don't worry, She-Potter, you're not my type. I don't date shrill, righteous midgets like you."</p><p>"Oh yeah? Well, I wouldn't touch you with a barge pole if we were the last two people on Earth."</p><p>"Is that so, She-Potter?"</p><p>"Yeah, Malfoy. Can't think of anything more unappealing than your smug face."</p><p>Albus looked mildly amused by our bickering, but said nothing. Victoire put a placating hand on my shoulder and tried to steer me away from Malfoy. I frowned. <em>I wonder if he bleeds gold, too.</em></p><p>Teddy emerged from the kitchen, wearing a magenta Weasley sweater that clashed horribly with his bright blue hair and looking a tad guilty.</p><p>"What's behind your back, Teddy?" Victoire asked in an innocent tone.</p><p>"Uh, nothing."</p><p>"Chocolate!" James yelled, popping out of nowhere. Teddy frowned at him.</p><p>"Great, now I'm going to get the talk from everyone's favorite Healer about the horrors of excessive sugar intake."</p><p>"Love you too, Ted."</p><p>Victoire followed him back into the kitchen.</p><p>James had wandered into another room and was loudly retelling the story of how Albus fell off of his broom at his first Quidditch game.</p><hr/><p>A few hours later, I was sitting in the living room and listening to Mum and Aunt Hermione's conversation when Lucy told me that Dad wanted to talk to me in the kitchen.</p><p>Teddy, Victoire, Dad, Malfoy, and Albus were seated at the kitchen table as I came in.</p><p>"Lucy told me you wanted me to come to the kitchen for something."</p><p>Dad nodded. "Shut the door and sit down, Lil."</p><p>Malfoy looked afraid. "Am I being <em>interrogated</em>?"</p><p>Dad shook his head. "No, Scorpius, we just need to cooperate with us for a bit. You're a witness. We don't suspect you of anything, and I don't expect that we will."</p><p>"So what do you need?"</p><p>Dad nodded at Teddy.</p><p>"Information, Scorpius."</p><p>"Information on <em>what</em>?"</p><p>"Prove it, Malfoy," I said, holding out a knife. "Prove you're human."</p><p>He stood to take the knife from me and he glared at me as he dragged the pale blade of the knife against his palm, gritting his teeth.</p><p>"Pleased, She-Potter?" He held his hand out for all of us to see. Red blood seeped out of the cut, and he hissed as air hit the wound. I felt a distinct sense of relief.</p><p>Dad nodded. "Thank you for cooperating, Scorpius. We don't suspect you of anything, we just can't afford to leave any stone unturned."</p><p>Malfoy sat down again and Victoire healed his hand.</p><p>"Has your sister always bled that color?"</p><p>"Ever since I can remember," he said stiffly.</p><p>"And your mother?"</p><p>"Same as me."</p><p>"Is there anything else out of the ordinary about your sister, Scorpius? Anything that Astoria Malfoy could be involved with?</p><p>He sneered. "Her birth was a bit iffy, if that's what you mean."</p><p>"Can you elaborate on that?" pressed Dad.</p><p>"Astoria was never pregnant with her. Aurelie just <em>was</em>. One day, she existed."</p><p>Dad stared at his notes. "Let's not beat around the bush here, Scorpius. What you're suggesting is that Aurelie Malfoy was made."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Dad sat back. "That's a serious accusation. Are you aware of that?"</p><p>"Yes. But as you said, Aurelie's not exactly human, is she?"</p><p>Dad looked up. He frowned.</p><p>"Victoire, Albus, and Lily. I need you three to leave the room now."</p><p>"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked Victoire.</p><p>She shook her head. "Nothing good, ça c'est sûr."</p><p>Albus looked more curious than worried. "But what kind of magic allows you to do that? Making living things violates the fundamental laws of magic!"</p><p>I frowned. "What about spells like <em>Avis</em>?"</p><p>"They're not real, living birds. They're more like mechanical objects."</p><p>"It's Dark magic, Lily," said Victoire. "And neither of you should be asking questions about it."</p><p>Albus spotted Uncle Bill, Victoire's dad, and made a beeline towards him, probably to talk his ear off about the ins-and-outs of becoming a Curse-Breaker.</p><p>
  <em>Aurelie Malfoy was made, not born.</em>
</p><p>Something about that deeply unsettled me. I thought about it through dinner, but it made no sense.</p><p>Rose nudged me. "Something on your mind, Lil?"</p><p>I shook my head and stared at the peas on my fork. "No, nothing. Just a bit tired."</p><p>I heard someone laugh.</p><p>"That's as dangerous as opening <em>Avalon</em>!"</p><p>That was Louis, Dom and Victoire's younger brother and the only other Slytherin in the family. He was talking to Albus.</p><p>I frowned. "What does that mean, Louis?"</p><p>Louis shrugged. "Just a saying I picked up working in Scotland. It means, uh, the same thing as opening Pandora's box."</p><p>"Why? Isn't Avalon that mythical island that Morgan le Fay and King Arthur are supposed to be trapped in?"</p><p>"And some say wizards and witches are myth," said Aunt Hermione. "There's often truth to legend."</p><p>"You don't really think they're <em>real</em>?"</p><p>"Perhaps, perhaps not. But Celtic wizards and witches of old believe Morgan brings disaster. You know, famine, plague and all that."</p><p>Hugo snorted. "That's cheerful."</p><p>I fell silent again as Aunt Hermione, Hugo, Louis, and Albus struck up a lively debate about the truth of myths in various cultures.</p><p>Morgan was just a character in Carla's book. She wasn't real and certainly had nothing to do with the Malfoy Problem.</p><p>Or did she?</p><p>Even though I knew my fears were unfounded, that nagging feeling of doom did not go away.</p><hr/><p>After dinner, I went upstairs to retrieve my wand. When I walked past the bathroom, I heard a retching sound.</p><p>"The hell are you doing in there, Al?"</p><p>"It's Scorpius."</p><p>"Oh. Are you sick, Malfoy? Aunt Hermione's got some Pepto-Bismol in the cupboard - it's a, uh, Muggle potion for nausea. It's the pink bottle."</p><p>"Thanks, Lily."</p><p>
  <em>Since when did Malfoy call me Lily?</em>
</p><p>Something felt wrong.</p><p>"Malfoy, is it alright if I come in?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's fine." His voice was shaky. I felt a bit guilty about grilling him earlier.</p><p>I pushed the door open slightly. Malfoy was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. He looked as if all the blood had drained from his face except for two pink spots on his cheeks. His eyes were strangely bright, as it he was running a fever.</p><p>Malfoy looked like one of Edgar Allan Poe's dying, consumptive maidens.</p><p>I did not like seeing him so weak.</p><p>"You really don't look well." I put a hand to his forehead. He felt only slightly warm.</p><p>"Thought you said you wouldn't touch me with a barge pole."</p><p>I ignored that comment and fished for the Pepto-Bismol. I screwed the cap off for him.</p><p>"Here, just fill up to the line on the cap."</p><p>He took the bottle from me but made no attempt to pour the medication into it. Malfoy cleared his throat.</p><p>"Can you keep a secret, Lily?" His expression looked serious and strangely intense.</p><p>
  <em>Was this about the Malfoy Problem? About Aurelie?</em>
</p><p>"Yeah." I sat down next to him.</p><p>"I, uh-" He fiddled with the bottle cap. "It's just sometimes I get like this."</p><p>"Sick?" I asked. Maybe it was Dark magic residue from whatever Astoria Malfoy kept in Malfoy Manor.</p><p>He shook his head, laughing mirthlessly. "No, no, no. I do this to <em>myself</em>."</p><p>"<em>Shit</em>, Malfoy - why?"</p><p>He screwed the cap back onto the bottle of Pepto-Bismol.</p><p>"It makes me feel more in control."</p><p>"You feel out of control?"</p><p>"Sometimes." Then, "Don't look at me like that."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Like I'm a puppy with a broken leg."</p><p>"I don't think you're a puppy with a broken leg, Malfoy. For one, you're not cute enough."</p><p>He smiled weakly and ducked his head.</p><p>"I, uh. This is weird for me. I don't usually talk to anyone about this stuff other than Al. Dad's so hard to talk to most of the time, it's like he's in his own world and his is a thousand times worse than mine."</p><p>I fidgeted with my hands, feeling distinctly uncomfortable, as if I were the one baring my secrets.</p><p>"You can talk to me. If you feel comfortable, I guess. I know we're not always on the best terms."</p><p>"It stops me from feeling. Usually I can just block whatever it is out, with classes, or Quidditch, or prefect duties, or whatever. But when there's nothing on my mind-"</p><p>He stood up and faced me, leaning again the sink, and taking a deep breath before continuing.</p><p>"-I think things sometimes. Bad things. It's like my head is filled with utter chaos, and I have to clear out all of the clutter."</p><p>"And purging makes you feel in control of your own thoughts?" I asked.</p><p>"I know it's bad and I shouldn't- but I feel <em>better</em> after."</p><p>I didn't know what to say. I had always been bad at comforting others.</p><p>I'd never really noticed the scars on his knuckles before. I'd always thought that they were from Quidditch or something.</p><p>Now that one of the scars was fresh, I realised that they were cuts from his teeth.</p><p>"You're going to make yourself sick, Malfoy."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Look, Malfoy, we don't get along sometimes, but I don't want to watch you destroying yourself. Albus, Aurelie, and your dad don't either."</p><p>"You should get back, your family is probably looking for you. Go ahead. I'll be fine."</p><p>"Drink the Pepto-Bismol. You'll feel a bit better," I offered as I left, not knowing what else to do. I sighed as I shut the door behind me.</p><p>The stack of secrets that I had accumulated in the past few months weighed heavy.</p><p>How had the Malfoy Problem gotten so unmanageable?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Complications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I did not tell Dad about Astoria's gift.</p><p>Instead, I sat cross-legged on the bed I was sharing with Rose, balancing the small, gold-wrapped box on my knees.</p><p>I took a deep breath and glanced warily behind me. Rose tossed in her sleep.</p><p>Then, I picked gently at the tape on the corners, lifting the paper to reveal a small black box.</p><p>I squinted at the card resting on top of the book.</p><p>
  <em>Determination should never be underestimated.</em>
</p><p>Fear knotted itself in my throat. <em>Maybe I should tell Dad.</em></p><p>
  <em>Just do it.</em>
</p><p>I opened the box, taking care to be quiet.</p><p>A brooch lay inside. I scooped it up, holding it up to the moonlight.</p><p>The centerpiece was a pale, watery green egg-shaped stone. It looked almost like liquid in the soft light, and the gem thrummed in my hands as if it was being tossed by the waves.</p><p>I stared deep into the stone. <em>What are you?</em></p><p>I fastened the brooch onto my pajama shirt and picked up my wand. I didn't know what came over me; I just had to do it.</p><p>I looked at Rose. She was still sleeping, so I tiptoed across the room, avoiding creaky floorboards, and inching the door open.</p><p>I headed downstairs. Something felt different. Clearer, stronger, <em>present</em>.</p><p>I pointed my wand at the curtains in the living room, thinking of a spell I'd always had trouble with.</p><p>
  <em>"Diffindo!"</em>
</p><p>I gaped as both curtains and window were sliced in half.</p><p>
  <em>"Evanesco!"</em>
</p><p>The forgotten cup of tea vanished.</p><p>Why not make the sofa green?</p><p>
  <em>"Colovaria!"</em>
</p><p>I felt giddy and light-headed. Was this how Albus and James felt?</p><p>Maybe, I could do nonverbal magic, too!</p><p>I flicked my wand, and the Christmas ornaments floated off of the tree.</p><p>
  <em>This is fun!</em>
</p><p>I laughed as I flicked my wand again, and the ornaments circled around my head, tinkling merrily.</p><p>"Lily!"</p><p>I blinked. "Dad?"</p><p>He looked distraught. Why was he so worried? Nothing was wrong.</p><p>"Lily, take that brooch off right now!"</p><p>"No!" My hands flew up to the brooch to protect it.</p><p>The ornaments fell to the floor and shattered. I stumbled back, dropping my wand. Dad was holding the brooch.</p><p>I felt weak again.</p><p>"I'm sorry Dad, something just came over me. I had to do it."</p><p>Dad sighed. "I understand. Dark objects can often... influence the mind."</p><p>Something dark flitted across his face; but the thought was gone in an instant.</p><p>He tucked the brooch under his arm and flicked his wand. The ornaments reassembled themselves and flew back onto the tree.</p><p>"Which is why I'm confiscating it. Goodnight, Lily."</p><p>I stood in the living room after he left, curling my toes against the floorboards.</p><p>The feeling of power and giddiness was gone. I was empty and weak.</p><p>I wanted that feeling again.</p><hr/><p>We did not talk about that incident in the following week. Dad did not seem open to divulging information on the meeting with Malfoy, either.</p><p>"I'm going into work today," he said at breakfast.</p><p>"Mum, Carla texted me. Is it alright if we go out to see a movie together? She just got back from America."</p><p>She nodded. "Bring Albus."</p><p>"<em>Mum!</em>" Albus looked terrified.</p><p>"I'm not going to let you sit in the house and sulk about Scorpius Malfoy for a full week," said Mum.</p><p>"There's nothing to sulk about, Al," said Dad. "He's been cleared. He's not a suspect. He won't get in trouble with the Ministry."</p><p>"I know!" snapped Albus. "So, he might be in trouble with Astoria! What if she finds out that he's cooperating with the Aurors! I haven't heard from him in a <em>week</em>. Something is wrong, Dad!"</p><p>Teddy looked thoughtful as he folded his scarlet uniform under his arm.</p><p>"Are you going to do the raid on Malfoy Manor?" asked James.</p><p>Dad shook his head. "Too risky. Evidence could be disturbed; we don't want to tip her off too soon. Besides, bureaucracy is making it a pain for us to get a warrant."</p><p>"So, what?" James spluttered, "Is the Ministry just going to stand by and wait for people to get hurt?"</p><p>"It's more complicated than that, James," said Dad.</p><p>"I don't think it is, Harry," said Mum.</p><p>Dad sighed. "You have no idea what we could possibly be dealing with. We just need more time."</p><p>Mum saw my and Albus's questioning expressions and waved us upstairs to get dressed.</p><hr/><p>"You'll cover for me?" asked Albus as he, Carla, and I waited outside the cinema. The air was cold, and we stood facing away from the wind. I stuck my gloved hands in my pockets, listening to cars cutting through the petrol-grey slush on the streets. The chatter of the other cinema-goers disguised our conversation.</p><p>"You're going to go check on Malfoy?"</p><p>To be absolutely honest, I was worried about him too.</p><p>Albus nodded resolutely.</p><p>"Then let me come with you!"</p><p>"I'll come too," said Carla. She tucked a stray curl out of her face and looped her arm around mine.</p><p>"It's too dangerous."</p><p>"Do you even have a plan, Al?" I asked.</p><p>Albus sighed. "Snoop around. The usual - Look, if I go missing, that would force the raid, wouldn't it? Just go to the movie with Carla, buy some popcorn, relax."</p><p>I frowned. "It's still too dangerous. How am I supposed to relax when you're in mortal peril!"</p><p>"Stop being overdramatic."</p><p>"We are talking about Astoria, after all."</p><hr/><p>Eventually, Carla and I managed to wear Albus down and the three of us went to Paddington Station to get the train down to Wiltshire. We then had to <em>walk </em>ten miles out in the freezing cold until we hit a wide driveway that led off the lane. Albino peacocks strutted along the hedge.</p><p>"Hey, look! They walk like Malfoy."</p><p>Carla giggled and Albus frowned.</p><p>At the end of the long driveway was a pair of imposing iron gates with a massive lock the size of my head. The gates soared over our heads.</p><p>I jumped back as the middle of the gates morphed into a metal face.</p><p>"State your purpose."</p><p>Albus opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>"No, stop," I said. "<em>Confundo.</em>"</p><p>A mist passed over the metal face, and it dissipated. I stepped through the gates, shivering at the strange sensation, then beckoned to Albus and Carla. They followed me with confused expressions.</p><p>"But how can you Confound a <em>gate?</em>" asked Albus, "<em>Confundo</em>'s for people."</p><p>I nodded. "That's what I thought too, until I read all those magical theory books this summer. I don't really understand all the theory behind it, but since, like Transfiguration, the Confundus Charm works by changing properties, it can be used on both objects and living beings alike. Spells like <em>Accio </em>cannot, because they do not attempt to change the properties of the being, but instead-" I frowned in concentration "-the embedding in space, which is entangled with the soul of the living being, and the soul counteracts such modification."</p><p>Albus and Carla looked at me disbelievingly.</p><p>"<em>What? </em>I can be smart, too!"</p><p>Carla looked around at the garden. "Not very cheery, is it? Even the rosebushes look a bit grim."</p><p>Albus pointed. "Look. Up there."</p><p>A sprawling manor house stood at the very end of the straight drive. Lights shimmered in the diamond-paned downstairs windows.</p><p>"Do you think they're home?"</p><p>I shuddered. "Only one way to find out."</p><p>"You're not going to <em>knock on the door</em>, are you?"</p><p>"You didn't happen to get the Invisibility Cloak?"</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"It's our only option, then."</p><p>I took off down the drive, with Albus and Carla following me closely.</p><p>An enormous brass knocker rested against the door. I reached for it.</p><p>"Might be cursed," warned Carla. Albus flicked his wand, and the knocker lifted, then slammed against the door.</p><p>The force pushed the door open.</p><p>"Okay. Is anyone else creeped out?" asked Albus.</p><p>"You're the Slytherin. Doesn't this remind you of your cosy common room?"</p><p>"Very funny, Lil."</p><p>I pushed the door open a bit more, and stepped into the hallway. The hallway was large, dimly lit, and lavishly decorated, with a plush, expensive-looking carpet covering most of the stone floor. The carpet muffled our footsteps, so that thumps instead of taps resounded through the hallway.</p><p>"Do you know where Scorpius's room is?" I asked Albus.</p><p>"Yeah, I think I remember."</p><p>Portraits of stern, pale men and women (probably Malfoys of old) watched us from above.</p><p>The first room we found was adorned in a style that reminded me of the Mirror of Erised. Two crystal chandeliers dangled above us. There was an ornate marble mantelpiece with a gilded mirror at the very end of the room. The walls were a deep, rich purple adorned with <em>yet </em>more portraits. Several windows went up nearly all the way to the ceiling, but the velvet curtains were drawn tight.</p><p><em>Baroque, </em>I remembered from one of Aunt Hermione's books on Muggle architectural styles.</p><p>"Who needs a <em>pipe organ </em>in their living room?" asked Carla.</p><p>"Drawing room, actually."</p><p>The three of us jumped as we whirled around to face Draco Malfoy.</p><p>I let out a sigh of relief. <em>At least it's not Astoria.</em></p><p>"Hi, Mr. Malfoy," we chorused sheepishly.</p><p>He strode over to the table, inviting us to sit.</p><p>"To answer your question, Ms. Lewis, I do in fact play the pipe organ," he said.</p><p>"Does Scorpius?" I asked without thinking. <em>Why do I care if Scorpius Malfoy plays the bleeding pipe organ?</em></p><p>Mr. Malfoy looked amused. "Yes, he does. He's home, if that's who you were looking for." He got up and strode into the hallway. "Scorpius, come downstairs! You have guests!"</p><p>Albus, Carla, and I looked at each other. So, there had been nothing to worry about.</p><p>Mr. Malfoy sat back down. "Where were we? Oh, yes. Confounding the gates was quite clever."</p><p>I was aghast. "You <em>saw</em>?"</p><p>He laughed. "<em>Yes</em>."</p><p>"Dad?" Scorpius Malfoy came into the living - <em>excuse me</em> - drawing room. He was barefoot and dressed in pajamas. It looked as if he had just woken up.</p><p>
  <em>He looks cute with his hair all tousled - ugh, no, Lily! Stop! What is wrong with you!</em>
</p><p>Scorpius walked over to hug Albus, then sat down opposite me. He wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>"Hello, <em>Lily</em>," he said pointedly. I glared at the pipe organ.</p><p>"Hello, <em>Malfoy</em>."</p><p>Mr. Malfoy looked between us with the faintest hint of a smirk. "Scorpius, why don't you play for our guests?"</p><p>"<em>Dad!</em>"</p><p>"I'd like to hear it," said Carla.</p><p>Scorpius groaned. He shuffled over to the pipe organ and rested his hands on the keys.</p><p>"Announce what you're playing, Scorpius," said Mr. Malfoy.</p><p>"I am playing Toccata and Fugue in D Minor by J. S. Bach," said Scorpius in a soulless voice. Then he took a deep breath and began to play.</p><p>Each note seemed to shake the entire room, but Scorpius was laser-focused as his fingers moved in a blur across the keyboard.</p><p>
  <em>Wow. He's good. Really good.</em>
</p><p>He nodded along to the music, deep in his own trance as we all stared at him, completely in thrall.</p><p>I felt like I was floating out of my body. My skeleton had no use but to absorb the reverberating notes.</p><p>The music swelled to a crescendo, and he stopped for a brief moment before continuing, playing long, shattering, and almost discordant chords. He stopped again, then his fingers began to move even faster that they had before.</p><p>Finally, he slowed down, holding a chord that seemed to last for minutes. Scorpius took his hands off the keyboard and breathed deeply. The spell was broken. I hadn't wanted it to end; I wanted him to keep playing.</p><p>Scorpius swivelled around, looking sheepish as we clapped for him.</p><p>"Wow, Malfoy. You're good. Really good, that was incredible!"</p><p>He ducked his head, looking uncharacteristically shy. "Thanks."</p><p>Mr. Malfoy nodded. "While this has been lovely, I suspect you three did not break and enter my house with the sole intent of listening to a pipe organ performance."</p><p>He held a hand up. "I'm sure you're all decent liars, but let's cut to the chase. You're worried about my wife."</p><p>We said nothing.</p><p>"That's a yes. I assure you, I am fully capable of protecting my son."</p><p>"From what?" I asked in my most innocent tone.</p><p>"That's between Astoria and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Scorpius and I are happy to cooperate with the Auror Office, but we cannot risk the spread of damaging information. You understand, don't you?"</p><p>We nodded.</p><p>"Wonderful." Mr. Malfoy stood. "I expect your parents will want you back for dinner, and the next bus leaves at quarter to four, so you should arrive back in London just after six. Scorpius, get dressed and walk your friends to Southgate."</p><p>Scorpius returned about ten minutes later, dressed in Muggle clothes.</p><p>"Alright, let's get going."</p><p>The walk back to the station was cheerful; Albus's mood improved immensely after seeing Scorpius safe. The air didn't feel so cold, and the ten miles felt more like three. Soon we were standing in front of the bus.</p><p>"Hey, wait."</p><p>I was just about to follow Albus and Carla onto the bus.</p><p>"Yes, Malfoy?"</p><p>His face was very close to mine, and our warm breath formed steam in the air.</p><p>Scorpius's cheeks were very pink and his eyes were shining with something odd and intense. My face felt warm as I stared back at him. He leaned in suddenly, and my heart caught in my throat as his lips brushed softly against my cheek.</p><p>I was rooted to the ground in shock, and he had started to walk away without me noticing.</p><p>"See you at school, She-Potter!"</p><p>I gaped. He laughed.</p><p>"Oi, Lil, what are you doing! The bus is about to leave!" I heard Albus yell from the bus.</p><p>I waved goodbye to Scorpius, then shuffled onto the bus to sit opposite Carla and Albus.</p><p>I put a hand to my cheek without thinking.</p><p>Carla and Albus smirked.</p><p>"What did I tell you? Scorpius Malfoy <em>fancies </em>you!"</p><p>"He has a girlfriend!" I shot back. "It was a friendly kiss, that's all!"</p><p>Carla turned to Albus as the bus lurched forward. "Does Malfoy give you friendly kisses, Al?"</p><p>"No, I don't think he does," Albus responded mockingly.</p><p>"Oh, stop it!"</p><hr/><p>"How were the movies?" asked Mum, looking up from the parchment spread across the kitchen table. Albus opened the fridge.</p><p>"Great," I said.</p><p>"What did you see?"</p><p>Albus and I exchanged looks. I nodded at him.</p><p>"Oh, the new Terminator," he said airily.</p><p>"Was it any good?" asked Mum. I shrugged.</p><p>"Fine. You know, repetitive."</p><p>
  <em>Did she know that we snuck out?</em>
</p><p>I changed the subject quickly.</p><p>"Where's James?"</p><p>"He's gone out with Alice, he'll be back later."</p><p>Alice was James's girlfriend; she'd just graduated from Hogwarts, too.</p><p>Dinner was quiet, as usual. Dad and Teddy did not talk about work, and Albus and I definitely did not talk about our visit to Malfoy Manor.</p><p>I re-read some of my magical theory books before I went to bed. Some of the concepts were starting to make more sense. I had started to keep a notebook, where I wrote down my own interpretations of the laws of magic.</p><p>I extinguished my wandlight and leaned back against the pillows. The notebook was still propped open in my lap.</p><p>"He kissed me, Nisha," I said to my sleeping cat. "Scorpius Malfoy kissed me."</p><p>I put my hands up to my face as I remembered the feeling of his lips brushing against my cheek.</p><p>I felt giddy. <em>Why didn't I kiss him back? Did he want me to? What was I supposed to do?</em></p><p>
  <em>Of course he didn't want to kiss you, Lily. He has a girlfriend. And he said it himself. You're just his best mate's sister.</em>
</p><p>My giddy mood soured.</p><p>"Goodnight, Nisha."</p><hr/><p>I made a vow not to think about Scorpius Malfoy and The Kiss at the Bus Station for the last few days of break. Thankfully, Albus did not remind me of it.</p><p>I found myself dreading the beginning of semester; I wasn't ready to return to detention with Magellan, grueling Quidditch practices with Rhys, and petty House politics.</p><p>But the passing of time was inevitable, and I soon found myself on the Hogwarts Express going back to school, and even sooner back in Gryffindor Tower unpacking my bags and reviewing the assigned reading for our first classes of the semester.</p><p>Rhys had the brilliant idea to put us through strength and conditioning, so I found myself running laps around the Quidditch pitch in the sludge, then being forced to listen to long lectures as we deconstructed the upcoming Ravenclaw versus Slytherin Quidditch match in excruciating detail in preparation for ours against Hufflepuff.</p><p>"Knees up, Lily!" he'd direct cheerfully as we jogged in place.</p><p>Detention with Magellan was as unpleasant as could be expected. I spent every Thursday evening being sneered at and scrubbing cauldrons. Lysander and Lorcan spent most of their time holed up in Ravenclaw Tower studying for their O.W.L.'s.</p><p>Scorpius was rather withdrawn and I tried my best to stay out of his way and avoid the hallways that he frequented.</p><p>My own fourth-year work felt more grueling than usual. Hugo, Maddie, and Carla were as despondent as I.</p><p>And perhaps worst of all, the riddle that James, Albus, and I had discovered remained maddeningly unsolved. None of us had the time to meet. If James wasn't grading papers, Albus was brewing Wolfsbane with Magellan, or I was studying for yet another practical with Hugo, Maddie, and Carla.</p><p>And so, the cold, bitter month of January rolled on - boring, commonplace, and utterly unsatisfying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Best Laid Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January turned into February, and February into the most awful day of them all - Valentine's Day. It looked as if the Great Hall suffered an explosion of hot pink streamers and confetti. It was nearly enough to make me reconsider my choice of favorite color.</p><p>James was gleefully eyeing his stack of valentines while Headmistress McGonagall frowned disapprovingly. Albus lifted one of his with a disgusted look and let it float to the floor. Persephone looked particularly heartbroken. Rose nudged hers to the side with her elbow and opened a book.</p><p>Scorpius whispered something in Imogen's ear that made her giggle. I turned around as soon as I saw him get up and walk to the Gryffindor Table.</p><p>"<em>Morning</em>, She-Potter!"</p><p>"Morning, Malfoy," I muttered, gripping my toast. He peered over my head at the table in front of me.</p><p>"<em>No Valentines</em>, She-Potter?" he said in faux-shock. "But then again, I wouldn't risk the combined wrath of Potter and Albus either."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Piss off back to your girlfriend, Malfoy."</p><p>Hugo stabbed his egg. "Valentine's Day is a stupid holiday anyway."</p><p>Maddie looked up. "I'll drink to that."</p><p>"You're fifteen, Mads. You can't drink."</p><p>"Carla, I love you, but are you at all familiar with figurative language?"</p><p>"Depends, are you familiar with sarcasm?"</p><p>Malfoy had disappeared. Why did I feel miffed about that? I did tell him to piss off.</p><p>"Besides, Valentine's Day is <em>not </em>a stupid holiday," Aurelie piped up. <em>Where did she come from?</em></p><p>We had been avoiding each other. She'd seemingly melted into the shadows; the only time I noticed her was when she was with Malfoy.</p><p>"It's important to celebrate people in our life and how much they meant to us. Also, I like making valentines!" she continued.</p><p>"If you mean celebrating the people we're currently banging, then <em>yeah</em>, that's accurate," said Hugo.</p><p>"Hugo!" snapped Rose, covering Aurelie's ears, "We have a <em>child </em>here!"</p><p>He shrugged. "She knows about the birds and the bees, right?"</p><p>Rose glared at him.</p><p>"What about them?" Aurelie asked, her eyes wide and curious. <em>Are you kidding me? </em>That's<em> the Dark Chosen One? Maybe Malfoy was lying, golden blood or not.</em></p><p>
  <em>Or maybe Astoria's high as a kite.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe madness runs in the Malfoy family.</em>
</p><p>"Nothing," I interjected before Hugo could open his mouth, "Babies totally come from storks."</p><p>"Oh, okay."</p><p>"In Hugo's defense, Valentine's Day is a marketing strategy that puts strain on relationships, makes single people feel inadequate, and supports outdated gender stereotypes," Carla offered as she cut her toast into neat triangles.</p><p>"<em>Thank you</em>, Carla. See, Rose, someone agrees with me! It's a fucking scam."</p><p>"HUGO WEASLEY! LANGUAGE!" Rose yelled, causing half of the Gryffindor Table to stare at us.</p><p>"Nothing to see here, go back to what you were doing," said Camilla as she sat down opposite Rose.</p><p>"How doth the lady fare on this fine day?" she asked Rose.</p><p>Rose looked grim. "I've been invited to Hogsmeade this evening by a certain Jamie McLaggen."</p><p>Camilla laughed. "Oh, wow. Are you going to accept?"</p><p>Rose shrugged. "I mean, there's no reason <em>not </em>to."</p><p>Hugo and Maddie were talking about something, too.</p><p>"Do you think people get Sorted too soon? Or perhaps we should be re-Sorted halfway though. I don't think everyone stays exactly the same for seven years."</p><p>Hugo nodded. "Yeah, it's like the Sorting Hat decides our destinies or something. Quite stupid, if you ask me. I know some spineless Gryffindors."</p><p>My eyes widened. "Back up, Hu."</p><p>"Spineless Gryffindors?"</p><p>"No, further back."</p><p>"Stupidity?"</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>"Destiny?"</p><p>"Yes! What did you say about the Sorting Hat, Hu?"</p><p>He looked flummoxed. "Uh, I said it's like the Sorting Hat decides our destinies or something-"</p><p>I hugged him. "You're brilliant, Hu!" I practically sprinted over to the Slytherin table.</p><p>Why hadn't I thought of it before?</p><p>The hat had no eyes, voice, or mind. Yet it could see into and know minds, decide our Houses and just change the course of our lives.</p><p>The last thing was <em>inside the Sorting Hat!</em></p><p>I dragged Albus to the corner of the Great Hall to explain it all excitedly.</p><p>He looked at me blankly.</p><p>"There's just one problem, Lil."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The Hat's in the Headmistress's office. How are we going to all get in there?"</p><p>I hadn't considered that complication. I shrugged. "Get in trouble?"</p><p>"No, they'll send us to our Heads of House. It would have to be something really bad to get us sent to McGonagall."</p><p>"Bad how?"</p><p>He sighed. "I don't bloody know, Lil! Ask James!"</p><p>I was left to return to the Gryffindor Table, indulge in small talk, and pretend to concentrate through Defense Against the Dark Arts.</p><p>Thankfully, the Frog Choir burst in to serenade someone in the class before the professor could notice my failure to cast the Aqua Eructo Charm correctly.</p><p>"Good morning, Professor! We're here to deliver a message of love!"</p><p>Professor Diggory sighed heavily and nodded. "If you must."</p><p>Maddie nudged me. "Who do you think it is?"</p><p>"Don't care," said Hugo sullenly. "Carla, how come you're not singing?"</p><p>"We're here for one of our very own members!" exclaimed a red-cheeked boy wearing a Hufflepuff tie. He went down on one knee, holding out a rose. "Carla Lewis, if you'd like to come to the front!"</p><p>"Oh, <em>Merlin</em>," she muttered, gripping her quill nervously. Hugo and I urged her forward.</p><p>Hugo had suddenly perked up. I wondered why.</p><p>The Frog Choir started to snap their fingers. Someone people in the front were singing, and others were beatboxing.</p><p>I recognized the song, and realized why Hugo looked happy.</p><p>"<em>Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You</em>? Pretty slick, Hu. Whatever happened to Valentine's Day being a rubbish holiday? Are you going to come clean?"</p><p>He shushed me. "Ugh, don't ruin it, Lil. I know she's your best mate, but it's a secret, please."</p><p>Carla looked absolutely mortified. She shuffled back over to us, clutching the rose.</p><p>"Oooh, who do you think it was?" asked Maddie. "You've got a secret admirer, Carla! I'm jealous as hell."</p><p>Hugo smiled sheepishly at Carla, then looked down at the floor.</p><p>"Back to class!" said Professor Diggory. "I expect perfect aim by the time the bell rings!"</p><p>I managed to produce a weak jet of water that was approximately straight. But Hugo, who usually had excellent aim, was too busy staring at Carla when Professor Diggory asked him to demonstrate, and ended up soaking Imogen.</p><p>All-in-all, not a bad result. Now, I just had to figure out how to get inside Headmistress McGonagall's office. Trouble was off the table, so the only other option was subterfuge.</p><hr/><p>The morning after Valentine's Day was the Ravenclaw-Slytherin Quidditch match, and Rhys wanted us to be in attendance. I wouldn't have minded this; I was planning to go to support Lorcan and Lysander anyway, but Rhys wanted us to take <em>detailed notes.</em> Then, we were going to meet straight after the match to discuss <em>techniques and strategies.</em></p><p>I grimaced as Jazz passed me a copy of the stapled template Rhys had made for note-taking.</p><p>"Is Rhys serious about this?" I whispered to Seb.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. You're never going to get to enjoy watching a Quidditch match again."</p><p>Rhys raised an eyebrow. "Lily, Seb, would you like to share your discussion with the team?"</p><p>"Uh, no! I'm going to go wish Lorcan and Lysander good luck!"</p><p>I got up and sprinted over to the Ravenclaw table before Rhys could say another word.</p><p>The twins looked very grim as I wished them good luck.</p><p>"What's going on?" I asked.</p><p>"Nothing much," Lorcan whispered, "New captain's a nightmare and we've got a load of second-years on the team. At this point, we'll need the intervention of a flock of Blibbering Hummingdingers to save us."</p><p>"Well, I think you're going to do great." I waved my stack of notes. "I bloody well hope so, because otherwise Rhys will make me write an essay on everything you did wrong."</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind," said Lysander.</p><p>About twenty minutes later, we all headed out to sit in the Gryffindor stands and watch the game. Hugo was standing in the commentator's box as usual, stretching.</p><p>I sat down between Nate and Annabel. James and Maddie sat behind us; Carla and Rose had decided to sleep in that morning.</p><p>Nate noticed the sapphire blue ribbon I'd tied on the end of my braid.</p><p>"Are you rooting for Ravenclaw, then?"</p><p>"Yes, two of my friends are Beaters. You?"</p><p>Nate shrugged. "I'm rooting for whoever wins so I have to take less notes."</p><p>"I didn't do any of this crap when I was Captain and we still won the Quidditch Cup that year," James interrupted.</p><p>"Arse out, James," Rhys snapped. He looked a bit tired, I thought. One of the scratches on his right hand looked fresh. <em>Could Lysander be right?</em></p><p>"Shouldn't you be sitting with the professors, James?" I asked.</p><p>"Sod that, Lil. Whose side are you on, anyway?"</p><p>Rhys shushed James loudly. "Either stop interfering or sit in your own bloody box!"</p><p>"Merlin, you're worse than Al!"</p><p>Maddie snickered.</p><p>Hugo tapped the microphone as the Ravenclaw and Slytherin teams, came onto the pitch. Rhys sat up, looking very serious. He noted incorrect grips and bad posture as each person took off.</p><p>"...and there's a Bludger coming after the Ravenclaw Seeker, newcomer Harper Frost... nice save, nice save by the Scamander whose hands <em>aren't </em>covered in... is that blue paint?"</p><p>"Mr. Weasley, is that really relevant?" shouted Headmistress McGonagall.</p><p>"No, Professor, sorry."</p><p>Rhys nodded. "Nate, Seb, you should take note of the angle of the club when striking the Bludger; that was particularly effective. And Lily, that roll that the Seeker did could be useful for you."</p><p>James groaned. "You're a real killjoy, mate, do you know that - oh Merlin, that Slytherin Keeper's pathetic. You should write that down, McLaggen, maybe it'll help next time around."</p><p>Jamie glowered but wisely said nothing, as Rhys seemed to be in a particularly sensitive mood. I sighed and resigned myself to taking notes.</p><hr/><p>After an excruciatingly long strategy meeting, I headed down to James's office to discuss the developments.</p><p>"Come in, Lil. It's open."</p><p>I peeked in to check that Aslan was sleeping.</p><p>"I've figured out the riddle," I said. James looked up.</p><p>"Uh-huh. Wait, <em>what? </em>Sit down, tell me everything!"</p><p>I proceeded to explain Hugo and Maddie's discussion at breakfast, and how that led to the solution to the riddle.</p><p>James looked pensive.</p><p>"Huh. The Sorting Hat. I never would have guessed."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So, what, Lil? It's in McGonagall's office. That's a non-starter."</p><p>I frowned. "There has to be a way."</p><p>James shrugged.</p><p>"You're not just going to <em>give </em>up, are you? The Chamber of Secrets and the Mirror of Erised are fine, apparently, but the Sorting Hat's <em>such </em>a difficult target."</p><p>"There are more important things to think about."</p><p>I got up with a sigh, aggressively yanking my bag onto my shoulder. I resolved to find the last piece of the riddle, with or without my brothers' help.</p><p>
  <em>Try and call me unremarkable when I figure out the answer and pass the last test.</em>
</p><p>"Night, James."</p><p>I slammed his office door and stalked back to Gryffindor Tower to finish studying for Defense Against the Dark Arts.</p><p>
  <em>Yay.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Any reason you've become so obsessed with obscure magical history?" Hugo asked Carla.</p><p>He turned to me. "You've got to hold your wrist more stiffly, Lil. The water can't be straight if your wand is flopping around."</p><p>"No reason," said Carla sunnily. "It's just really interesting. Especially these legends about the ancestral witch ever since Albus lent me that book."</p><p>"I believe in practical knowledge," he said.</p><p>I frowned as my jet of water drooped.</p><p>"Philistine."</p><p>"I prefer the term <em>realist</em>."</p><p>"Anyhow, the ancestral witch was <em>incredibly </em>dangerous. It's amazing humankind even survived."</p><p>"Did I ask?"</p><p>"She was defeated by being splintered into her three constitutive parts. But if she ever came together again-"</p><p>"Let me guess, wizardkind is screwed?"</p><p>Carla glared. "<em>Humankind</em>, Hugo! <em>Honestly</em>."</p><p>"Incredibly dangerous <em>how</em>?" I asked.</p><p>"Depends. Could be causes plagues at will dangerous, famine, or just, you know, general destruction."</p><p>Practice did not make perfect. I stood up. "See you, nerds. I'm going to sleep."</p><p>Or, more accurately, going to toss and turn in bed while I thought of ways to sneak into McGonagall's office.</p><hr/><p>This was what I came up with: When in search of knowledge, try a Ravenclaw.</p><p>So, I decided to wait outside Ravenclaw Tower after class to ask either Lorcan or Lysander for help.</p><p>But unfortunately, the best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry. I stared down the eagle-shaped brass knocker.</p><p>"Um, can I go in?"</p><p>The eagle's eyes glinted.</p><p>"There are two people near the river, and both of them want to get on the other side. The boat can only take one of them. But they got across. How can this be?"</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"Oh, Merlin. How am I supposed to answer that?"</p><p>"Take your time," said the knocker. "Or ask a friend. Two heads are better than one."</p><p>"It's not too hard, if you think about it simply. Who said the people were on the same side?"</p><p>I turned around. "Lorcan!"</p><p>He winked at me. "Fancy seeing you here, Lily. Need to get in?"</p><p>Lorcan turned to the knocker. "If they are on opposite sides, the first person takes the boat east to west, and the second west to east."</p><p>"Well-reasoned. Often, the simplest answer is the best," said the knocker. Lorcan pushed the door open, and I followed him in.</p><p>I'd only been in Ravenclaw Tower a few times before. Their common room was airy and light. Arched windows filled the room with sunlight. I craned my neck to look up at the high ceiling painted with stars, mirroring the midnight-blue carpet.</p><p>In the very center of the room was a white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.</p><p>It was much quieter than the Gryffindor common room. People sat around the table studying or having lively discussions.</p><p>"Are you looking for Ly?" asked Lorcan.</p><p>I shook my head. "No, actually. I need the wise council of a Ravenclaw."</p><p>"I'd be happy to help." He gestured for me to sit. "What's on your mind?"</p><p>I fidgeted with the end of my braid. "Hypothetically speaking, how would you gain entrance a place that is locked?"</p><p>Just as I had hoped, Lorcan's Ravenclaw curiosity overrode a prefect's suspicion.</p><p>"Try Polyjuice Potion," he said, grinning.</p><p>"What's that?" I'd never heard of it, not even from Albus.</p><p>"Very complicated. It's not in the curriculum, but it enables you to appear to be someone else. It's in the book <em>Moste Potente Potions. </em>That's in the Restricted Section, but I can get it for you if you'd like. The only downside is that it takes weeks to brew."</p><p>I frowned. It was almost perfect, but I didn't know how long I could wait.</p><p>"Oh, alright. Thanks for the help, Lorcan."</p><p>He narrowed his eyes. "Don't get into any trouble."</p><p>"No promises."</p><p>Lorcan laughed. "Stay awhile, will you? I need a break from studying. Is there anything else I can help with?"</p><p>I sighed. "Other than my dodgy aim? Not much, at present. Hugo's trying to teach me, but you know how it goes."</p><p>"Relaxation it is, then." He put his best story-telling voice on. "Have you ever heard the tale of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"</p><p>I had not, but Lorcan was an excellent storyteller, and it promised to be a riveting diversion from my problems.</p><hr/><p>After passing the most pleasant afternoon in a while with Lorcan, I went in search of the book that had started the investigation in the first place.</p><p>Lurking around the Restricted Section of the library had been going well, until I rounded the corner into the next row of shelves and nearly collided with someone.</p><p>"What are you up to, She-Potter?" Scorpius frowned at me.</p><p>The green-and-silver prefect badge glinted on his robes.</p><p>"Nothing, Malfoy."</p><p>"Nothing doesn't answer why you're lurking around the Restricted Section."</p><p>"Quite frankly, it's none of your business."</p><p>He frowned, crossing his arms. "I am a prefect. Quite frankly, it is my business. I'll ask you one more time, She-Potter. What are you looking for in the Restricted Section?"</p><p>"I told you, Malfoy. Nothing." I tried to steal a furtive glance at the shelves behind him.</p><p>"Right." He did not seem convinced.</p><p>I left the library in a sullen mood. There was no point looking for the book with Scorpius lurking around. And if I knew anything about Scorpius Malfoy, he wouldn't let the incident go.</p><p>Suddenly, I heard a loud banging sound behind my head.</p><p>"Ahh, what is Wee Miss Potty sulking about?"</p><p>"PEEVES! Can't I <em>ever </em>feel sorry for myself in peace?" I roared, pointing my wand at the giggling poltergeist. "<em>Aqua Eructo!"</em></p><p>Unlike the other times I had cast it, the jet of water was powerful and my aim was perfect.</p><p>Maybe Rose and Al were right and I did need to get angry to cast spells perfectly.</p><p>Someone was clapping slowly. I turned around.</p><p>Professor Magellan and Professor Diggory were standing right behind me. I groaned.</p><p>"Excellent form, Ms. Potter. But I'd like to see less of that in the hallways close to curfew, and more of that precise aim in my classroom."</p><p>"Office," said Professor Magellan venomously. "Now."</p><p>I sighed in defeat and pocketed my wand. Peeves followed closely behind us, giggling and mocking me until Professor Diggory shooed him off.</p><p>
  <em>And I've just finished weekly detention! Can't I ever catch a break?</em>
</p><p>And yet more ironically, why couldn't I have been sent to McGonagall's office?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Point of No Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dad's responses about the Malfoy Problem grew shorter as time wore on. A week later, I got a letter from Teddy confirming that the investigation had been classified.</p><p>Albus was game for trying Polyjuice Potion, but James and I vetoed it. We didn't have months. Besides, I was the only one who was still really interested in completing the task. I had to take responsibility.</p><p>Since the Scorpius Malfoy and The Friendly Bus Station Kiss incident, we'd lost a valuable source of information. According to Al, he was spending less and less time in the Slytherin common room, and more and more time lurking around, doing overtime on his Prefect duties and being incredibly nosy.</p><p>The golden opportunity came nearly at the end of March.</p><p>Lysander and Lorcan were studying for their O.W.L's, and I decided to spend most of my time in the library with them. Carla and Rose were particularly pleased that I was taking an interest in my studies.</p><p>Rose even wrote to Victoire about it.</p><p>However, my library research was only marginally related to my classwork. I needed to find an alternate way of getting into McGonagall's office and retrieving the Sorting Hat that didn't include getting in even more trouble.</p><p>Detentions with Magellan were really eating up my free time, and between research with Lysander and Lorcan, Quidditch practice, and homework, I barely got any time to get adequate sleep.</p><p>Thank Merlin for concealer.</p><p>Lorcan was the one who found the book.</p><p>"Hey, Lil. Try this."</p><p>I looked up from the clutter of books and notes spread on the table. Lysander's Charms notes were mixed in with Lorcan's D.A.D.A. homework, and my discarded ideas for spells or potions that would help.</p><p>I took the book from Lorcan, feeling rather apprehensive. Lysander had fallen asleep over his textbook.</p><p><em>"Magick Moste Evile?" </em>I asked in a harsh whisper. "Are you sure about this, Lorcan?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Well, you've tried virtually every Light spellbook in this library. And it's just theory. You don't have to actually do any of the things in it."</p><p>I didn't like lying to my friends. My chest felt tight. This wasn't just research. I might end up using one of the spells. But I wasn't getting anywhere.</p><p>"But this is seriously Dark magic, Lorcan! <em>Dark magic</em>!"</p><p>I sighed. What did I really have to lose?</p><p>I steeled myself, trying to calm the nervous flutter in my stomach as I reached for the corner of the book. Lorcan put his hand over mine.</p><p>"But you might want to read it away from prying eyes," he said. "Harry Potter's daughter reading a book about Dark magic? You might not mean any harm, but it's not a good look."</p><p>I nodded. He was right. How could I not have thought of that?</p><p>"Keep us updated, yeah?"</p><p>Lysander waved sleepily as I exited the library.</p><p>The weight of <em>Magick Moste Evile </em>in my bag was surprisingly heavy. I followed Lorcan's advice and did not open it until the crimson curtains were shut tight around my bed, and the entire fourth-year girls' dormitory was asleep.</p><p>"<em>Lumos</em>."</p><p>I began to read the book's introduction.</p><p>"<em>Of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction —</em>"</p><p>"Horcrux?"</p><p>I had no idea what that was, but it didn't sound very nice at all if a Dark magic reference book found the topic unspeakably horrifying. Nisha padded over the bed, settling next to me in a warm, furry ball. Lysander's paper crane was next to my pillow. If not for the book I was holding, the whole set-up would have be quite cozy.</p><p>"Curses, hexes, jinxes... maybe's there an appendix?"</p><p>I flipped to the very back of the book.</p><p>"Hidden places... nope, nothing. Passwords? Getting someone to tell you a secret... there's Legilimency, the Imperius Curse..."</p><p>I was really beginning to regret this.</p><p>Nisha's tail swished.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>I'd lost the page, and the book fell open to somewhere in the middle. I leaned forward, squinting at the diagram. It reminded me of something from magical theory.</p><p>"<em>Removing or weakening magical traces on objects.</em>"</p><p>Magical traces on objects... <em>like the gargoyle guarding McGonagall's office!</em></p><p>If James, Albus, and I were able to cast the spell at the same time, we just might be able to weaken the enchantment for moment, just enough to slip through.</p><p>I could barely sleep that night. Partially from excitement, and partially from the guilt churning in my stomach.</p><p>I imagined Dad's face if he knew I was planning to use a Dark spell. He would be so disappointed in me. I couldn't tell James or Albus where I got it from.</p><p>I was going to have to lie.</p>
<hr/><p>James, Albus, and I made our way to McGonagall's office at midnight; me and Albus under the Invisibility Cloak, and James under a Disillusionment Charm.</p><p>The gargoyle looked more unnerving than it ever had before; the shadows in the corridor were dark and strange.</p><p>I shivered, and thought about what a bad idea this was.</p><p>"Ready?" Albus whispered, pulling his wand out and folding the cloak under his arm. "On my count."</p><p>James and I raised our wands. I glanced over my shoulder, and my back prickled. Something was not right.</p><p>"Three, two-"</p><p>"Rhys!"</p><p>Rhys looked like he had run a long way - he was gasping for breath as he put a hand on Al's shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit. This is not good. This is very bad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mum and Dad are going to kill us. Especially me.</em>
</p><p>"Al, listen to me," Rhys said. He was leaning heavily on Albus, as if he needed the support.</p><p>My hands had gone slick with sweat. One of the professors had to be around the corner. Why didn't I think to bring the map?</p><p>Suddenly, as I looked between Albus and Rhys, who had gone pale and shaky, I realized something. Lysander was right.</p><p>"It's a full moon tonight," I whispered.</p><p>"We have to go! <em>Now! </em>Run!" James said, grabbing my wand arm.</p><p>But it wasn't Rhys in front of us now; it was an enormous, shaggy wolf with a murderous glint in his eyes. I tried to pull Albus away as Werewolf Rhys sprang at him, drawing a long slash down Al's arm.</p><p>"But the Wolfsbane!"</p><p>I shook my head. "Someone must have sabotaged it. But we have to go, Al!"</p><p>He was frantic. "Lil, what if he hurts himself?"</p><p>"What if he hurts you?"</p><p>James shouted, "Protego! Come on, cast the spell and get inside!"</p><p>Werewolf Rhys leapt at James, foaming at the mouth and snarling as he scratched at the magical barrier.</p><p>"Hurry up!" James growled. "He's too strong, I can't hold the shield up forever."</p><p>This was all my fault. It was all my fault that James and Albus were in danger.</p><p>"Come on, Lil," said Albus. "We have to cast it."</p><p>"I'm not strong enough! We need James!"</p><p>"Yeah, we need James to keep the shield up. Come on."</p><p>I winced as Werewolf Rhys flung himself against the shield again. My heart was in my throat, and the air around us had gone still and cold.</p><p>I breathed in and out in an attempt to calm myself, and reached into my pocket to feel Lysander's paper crane. I had to relax. I had to focus.</p><p>"Right. Let's do it."</p><p>Albus and I pointed our wands at the gargoyle.</p><p>
  <em>"Auferte!"</em>
</p><p>To my shock, the gargoyle leapt aside.</p><p>"It worked-"</p><p>"Great!" shouted James. The magical barrier was warping as Werewolf Rhys redoubled his efforts. "Now, let's <em>go!</em>"</p><p>We retreated into the staircase, and I heard a howl and the skitter of claws against the gargoyle as it slid shut.</p><p>"Stupefy!" James shouted, and the red jet of light hit its mark just as the gap narrowed to nothing.</p><p>"Is he going to be okay?" asked Albus.</p><p>James was bent over, trying to catch his breath. "Yeah, the professors will find him, won't they? Students won't be in the corridors this late."</p><p>Albus pressed his lips together, saying nothing more as we ascended the stairs.</p><p>"Be quiet," Albus hissed. "We don't want to wake the portraits. They'll tell the professors that we're here."</p><p>"What was he even doing here?" muttered James.</p><p>"Snooping. Same as us. Look, Al, he's going to be fine."</p><p>I had never been in McGonagall's office before. It was large and circular, and the walls were covered with portraits of the previous headmasters, fast asleep in their frames.</p><p>Behind an ancient-looking desk, the Sorting Hat sat perched on a shelf.</p><p>Then, I heard it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Come to me.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I turned towards my brothers, overcome with excitement.</p><p>"Can you hear her?"</p><p>"No, Lil," said James. He looked very serious. Worried, even.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Come. Let me show you something.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Lily, your eyes!"</p><p>My head felt strange, and everything smelled sharp, like metal. I felt the same metallic pressure in my head. My ears buzzed. Everything felt clear and fuzzy at the same time.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Are you brave, Lily Potter? Are you worthy?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Who are you? Show yourself!"</p><p>The voice chuckled. <strong><em>And you call yourself a Gryffindor...</em></strong></p><p>"I am a Gryffindor!"</p><p>"Stop, Lil, something's not right!" It was one of my brothers. He sounded far away.</p><p>"I'll prove it!" I told the voice. I took a deep breath, marched over to the shelf, and stuck the Sorting Hat defiantly on my head.</p><p>
  <em>Go on, Sort me! Sort me into Gryffindor!</em>
</p><p>My confidence waned as the Hat fell silent.</p><p>The voice laughed derisively. Distraught, I stood up, taking the Hat off of my head.</p><p>Something heavy and metal clanged to the floor as I did so. I blinked.</p><p>A magnificent silver sword, with a two-handed hilt covered in brilliant rubies lay in front of me. I knew the sword, though I never seen it in person.</p><p>The Sword of Gryffindor.</p><p>Was that the final prize for solving the mystery? Or was it another hint?</p><p>The sword almost seemed to pulse with a strange, fiery energy.</p><p>"Lil, no, don't!"</p><p>I reached for the sword, and a strangle tingle ran up my arm as my fingers brushed the hilt. The metallic buzzing grew louder and louder until the entire office shook.</p><p>A circle of light etched itself around me, Albus, and James.</p><p>Violet light filled my vision, and the buzz grew as silent as the air before an atomic bomb.</p>
<hr/><p>It took a while for the violet light to fade. In those moments of being trapped in limbo, I felt strangely calm.</p><p>
  <em>Magic and metal are intimately connected. Metal conducts electricity in the same way wands conduct and focus magic. It is believed that the two processes are much the same.</em>
</p><p>The flash of light faded slowly to black, and my hearing cleared.</p><p>"Lil, are you alright?"</p><p>This time I recognized the voice as belonging to James.</p><p>"Yeah, I- I think so."</p><p>I rubbed my eyes. "Al, are you here?"</p><p>"Yeah, unfortunately. What were you <em>thinking</em>, Lil?"</p><p>"Pot calling the kettle black after that stunt you pulled with the Mirror of Erised, don't you think, Al!" I shot back.</p><p>"<em>Finite!</em>"</p><p>I inhaled sharply as I recognized the woman standing in front of us and holding the Sword of Gryffindor.</p><p>"<em>Astoria Malfoy?</em>"</p><p>She frowned. "I'm disappointed that you didn't figure it out on your own."</p><p>Astoria crossed her arms. "But then, bravery isn't everything, is it, James?"</p><p>James sneered. She raised her hand.</p><p>"Albus, it is possible to be <em>too </em>confident in one's own strength... and Lily, insecurity often leaves one open to manipulation."</p><p>I gaped. "Those weren't <em>Death's </em>tests. They were yours!"</p><p>"Yes. And you all performed rather predictably. At the very least, it allowed you all to become exposed to ancestral magic."</p><p>"The library book was you. And the basilisk. And the Mirror. And the sword. But how did you-"</p><p>"Isn't there anything else you want to ask about?"</p><p>"Yeah!" James got to his feet. "Let us go!"</p><p>He tried to walk towards Astoria, but as soon as he tried to step over the circle of runes surrounding the three of us, he was sent flying back towards the middle.</p><p>Astoria smiled. "Trust me, James. I've thought this plan out better than you've thought out anything in your short life. None of your magic will work within that barrier, either."</p><p>"I've got some chalk in my pocket," whispered Albus.</p><p>"Why the hell-"</p><p>"Not important!"</p><p>"You want to smudge the runes? Good thinking, Al!" I said.</p><p>He huffed. "<em>No. </em>We have to be careful. Smudging the wrong thing could lead to a painful death."</p><p>"Fine. Then what?"</p><p>"Distract Astoria while I read them and think of a way to set us free."</p><p>Alright. I could do that. I turned to Astoria.</p><p>"Where's Aurelie?" I asked.</p><p>"What?" she spat.</p><p>"You know. Your daughter. The one who bleeds ichor."</p><p>Astoria's smile grew even bigger. "Ah. Perhaps you're not as silly as your brothers. You may have figured it out."</p><p>She turned. "Come in, darling! And shut the door."</p><p>Aurelie Malfoy tiptoed quietly into the room, and sat at her mother's feet silently.</p><p>"We're just waiting for one more person," said Astoria. "Then we may begin."</p><p>"I'm wiling to bet we're not here for an exclusive movie screening."</p><p>Astoria tilted her head. "I suppose since you won't live to tell the story-"</p><p>"Bold words," snapped James. "The minute I get out of here, I'll-"</p><p>"Shh. Always getting ahead of yourself, aren't you, James? Now, to finish answering your question, Lily. Do you want to know why I married Draco Malfoy?"</p><p>I tossed my head. "<em>Do</em> tell. I'm all ears."</p><p>She shook her head. "Any guesses? No? Fine. The Malfoy's are male-line descendants of Morgan's son, Mordred."</p><p>"Morgan, as in Circe, as in Hecate, the ancestral witch?" I asked.</p><p>"One and the same."</p><p>"But this?" I gestured at the circle of runes. "<em>Why?</em>"</p><p>"Why don't I let you find out for yourself?"</p><p>I tried to catch Aurelie's gaze, but she was staring directly at the ground.</p><p>Suddenly, the door flew open.</p><p>"Aurelie! There you are, Dad was looking - what the hell is going on in here?"</p><p>I didn't think I'd ever been happier to see Scorpius Malfoy in my life. He strode over to Astoria quickly with his wand drawn.</p><p>"Astoria, <em>let them go</em>."</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>, Scorpius."</p><p>She flicked her wand, and she slumped to the ground.</p><p>"Malfoy!"</p><p>"Scorpius!"</p><p>Aurelie didn't move.</p><p>"What did you <em>do </em>to him!" snapped Albus. "If you hurt him, I'll-"</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, Albus. He's my son, blood traitor though he is. Speaking of blood-"</p><p>Astoria knelt down, drawing out a long knife from the folds of her robes. My heart snagged in my throat as she drew the blade across the belly of Scorpius's forearm. Crimson blood welled out of the cut, and Astoria hummed as she held a small vial to collect it.</p><p>"You're heartless," I spat, staring as Scorpius continued to bleed. "You're harvesting blood from your unconscious son. You're vile. You're a monster-"</p><p>She waved her wand, and I spluttered in silent indignation.</p><p>"The blood of a first-born is incredibly potent, and a crucial ingredient to many rituals."</p><p>
  <em>Many Dark rituals, she means.</em>
</p><p>Albus was still looking at the runes surreptitiously. James frowned and crossed his arms. Scorpius looked even paler than usual.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Merlin, what if he bleeds to death?</em>
</p><p>I pulled James's hand closer to me and tried to tap Morse code.</p><p>
  <em>Dot. Dash. Dot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dot. Dot. Dot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R-E-S-S-U-R-E-C-T-I-O-N</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M-O-R-G-A-N</em>
</p><p>James's eyes widened in shock.</p><p>"We have to stop her."</p><p>He leaned closer to Albus. "Any ideas?"</p><p>Albus shook his head. "No. I'm completely stuck. This is some real Dark shit. Blood runes. We never studied these."</p><p>"Straight question, Al. Are we screwed?" asked James.</p><p>Albus sighed. "Ninety percent chance."</p><p>The cauldron hissed as Astoria poured Scorpius's blood into it.</p><p>I stared helplessly at Scorpius's unconscious form. At least the cut was starting to clot.</p><p>I coughed. My voice had returned.</p><p>I suddenly remembered the origami bird that Ly gave me.</p><p>
  <em>"I thought we could use these for sending messages. Just say your message and then the name of the person you want it delivered to."</em>
</p><p>I reached into my pocket, and my fingers brushed paper.</p><p>
  <em>Yes!</em>
</p><p>I angled myself away from Astoria as I pulled the paper crane out of my pocket and put it to my lips.</p><p>Astoria said that <em>our </em>magic wouldn't work in the circle. Lysander's might.</p><p>"Find Lysander," I whispered. "Tell him we're in trouble - me, Al, James, and Scorpius - and that the Aurors need to go to Malfoy Manor, <em>right now </em>because Astoria's doing a resurrection ritual. Fly fast, little bird."</p><p>To my great relief, the paper wings fluttered, and the crane disappeared in a burst of blue light.</p><p>There was a sharp crackle, and then a bolt of violet lightning tore the room from ceiling to floor. The room filled with the sweet smell of ozone.</p><p>I watched in horror as Astoria dipped her daughter's hands in the strange potion.</p><p>"Aurelie, darling, do Mother a favor and step through the tear."</p><p>Aurelie shuffled towards the bolt obediently, her hands glowing faintly.</p><p>
  <em>Was she Imperiused?</em>
</p><p>"You'll kill her!"</p><p>Astoria smiled. "My daughter is not human. She is not prey to the delicate constitutions of flesh-and-blood creatures. Immortal beings may pass through dimensional barriers unharmed."</p><p>
  <em>So she's been planning the resurrection of Morgan for over a decade!</em>
</p><p>I watched with horror as Aurelie disappeared into the lightning.</p><p>
  <em>I hope Dad and the Aurors get here fast.</em>
</p><p>After what felt like hours, Aurelie stepped out, surprisingly unharmed.</p><p>She was followed by a strange woman. The woman was tall and barefoot, with long black hair and violet eyes. She seemed to glow, and looked blurry, as if she was so full of energy that it could not be contained in a single body. Her white robes looked diaphanous and floaty, and like her skin, seemed to be lit from within by a kaleidoscope of soft lights.</p><p>The woman looked almost transparent, and I wondered how Aurelie managed to hold her hand when the faint light of basement seemed to pass through it.</p><p>"She's got to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," muttered James.</p><p>"Come on, she's not <em>all that</em>," hissed Albus, glaring at the runes.</p><p>I stared into the woman's violet eyes; the same ones I'd seen in Albus's face when he touched the Mirror of Erised. Astoria looked awed.</p><p>"<em>Morgan le Fay?"</em></p><p><strong><em>"Yes," </em></strong>said the woman. Her voice was soft, and sounded as if it were coming from a distance. She stepped closer to the circle.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"When but one line remains of Peverell's blood</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Three shall be born</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>When their blood is spilled and magic torn</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Then shall the three forms of Morgan</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Take form"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"What?"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You do not understand. Just as well."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Morgan gestured to Astoria. <strong><em>"My faithful servant. Come, child. Let us finish the ritual. Are the sacrifices worthy?"</em></strong></p><p>"Yes, My Lady. They've been tested. They are ready."</p><p>I slumped as I felt my energy begin to drain. I looked down, and vaguely realized that blood was pooling under me, and creeping along the cracks in the stone floor towards the outside of the circle.</p><p>I felt weak.</p><p>Everything smelled like metal, as Astoria began to chant something in a strange language.</p><p>"What's going on? James? Al?"</p><p>"I couldn't find a way to fix the runes. I'm sorry." Albus's voice sounded muffled.</p><p>"It's fine."</p><p>The world started to go dark and quiet.</p><p>The doors flew open again, and everything cleared as scarlet-robed Aurors flooded into the room. A familiar voice spoke.</p><p>"Drop your wands! Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy, you are under arrest for the use of forbidden Dark rituals by the order of the British Ministry of Magic!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Dark Lady, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Dad</em>?"</p><p>I gasped as blood and strength began to return to my limbs. James reached out to squeeze my hand reassuringly. So it had worked. Lysander's bird had gotten to him in time to warn the Aurors. <em>We're safe!</em></p><p>Albus was the first to stumble to his feet. James and I followed him, and I noticed Albus's gaze darting between the symbols on the circle of runes. The rush of relief died out as Astoria made no move to drop her wand. Morgan tilted her head, and looked curiously at the assembled Aurors.</p><p>I caught sight of Teddy's blue hair amongst the semi-circle of scarlet-robed, frowning people.</p><p>Dad was standing at the front, looking more grim than I had ever seen him, and pointing his wand directly at Astoria.</p><p>The lightning bolt crackled aggressively. I reached for my wand, without taking my eyes off of Morgan. If there was going to be a fight, I would be ready.</p><p>Astoria snorted, tossing the Sword of Gryffindor to the ground with a dismissive gesture. She did not seem the least bit shaken by the dozens of wands pointed at her head. <em>But why not?</em></p><p>"Come on, Harry. You know me better than that."</p><p>"You're outnumbered, Astoria," said Dad. "Drop your wand and come quietly."</p><p>Morgan shimmered in the low light of the basement.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"So, this is the famous Harry Potter. I have heard whispers of you in Avalon. I wonder how much stronger your love for your children will make me when I drain them of their magic and their lives."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Do <em>not </em>threaten my children."</p><p>Astoria tossed her head. "Mind your tone, <em>half-blood filth. </em>You are in the presence of the ancestral witch. She can rip you and your precious Aurors into shreds like a wolf tears into a sparrow."</p><p>If the Aurors were at all intimidated, it did not show.</p><p>I turned to Albus. "Did you find a rune?"</p><p>"Yes." He drew a straight line over a symbol that reminded me of a lock, then completed something that looked like a semicircle. "Now try."</p><p>"We're not going to be ripped apart, are we?"</p><p>We all stood, and I scrunched my eyes tight as I stepped over the runes, half-expecting to disintegrate. Nothing happened. We were free.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Fools!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Morgan sent a ball of violet energy at Dad's head. He dodged, and the ball tore through the wall, leaving an angry, black scorch mark.</p><p>Dad's voice was heavy and unfamiliar.</p><p>"Surround her."</p><p>I attempted to run towards the Aurors, but James grabbed my arm before I could go more than a few paces. I turned towards him, confused.</p><p>"NO!" Astoria flicked her wand, and a wall of flame shot up between us and the Aurors. She began to chant again, in an attempt to restart the ritual.</p><p>"Come on, let's grab Malfoy and go!" I said. "She can't keep that up forever."</p><p>Astoria virtually ignored us as James and Albus stepped forward.</p><p>"Take him if you want. He's had his use. You three, however, are staying right here."</p><p>Albus knelt down next to Scorpius, taking his hand. Albus shuddered. I wondered if Scorpius's hand was cold.</p><p>That was a horrid thought.</p><p>I bit my lip, feeling a bit useless. I didn't know how to wake Scorpius, or extinguish the wall of fire. And I certainly didn't know what to do with the ancestral witch glowering at us. Her eyes were burning violet, and I didn't doubt Astoria's threat. I bit back fear, looking anywhere but at the haunting eyes that had followed me since I opened that cursed book.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"It doesn't matter how much you fight. How far you run. I've marked you. You're mine. You will come to me."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I shuddered, but did not look up to stare at Morgan defiantly, as James was. Instead, I glanced over to Albus and Scorpius, and instantly regretted it.</p><p>"Come on, wake up. Please, come on, Scor," he pleaded.</p><p>I had never heard Albus so frantic.</p><p>He shook Scorpius gently, frowning and trying hard not to cry.</p><p>I glared at Astoria. "What did you <em>do</em> to him?"</p><p>James turned back, interrupting Astoria. "Can we go through the flames?"</p><p>She stopped chanting to glower at James. "Try at your own peril. The fire is cursed."</p><p>"<em>Fiendfyre! </em>You're crazy."</p><p>Astoria crossed her arms. "No, simply determined."</p><p>James nudged me. "Lily, look. The Sword of Gryffindor," he said in a quiet voice.</p><p>I hadn't noticed it before, but the silver sword lay glinting at my feet, just as it had in McGonagall's office.</p><p>The rubies on the hilt seemed to glow from the reflection of the fire. Beckoning me. Calling me.</p><p>I reached for it, just as Morgan sent a bolt of lightning at me.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"NO!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>My Quidditch training kicked in, and I ducked, barely missing the lightning. I gasped as the electricity singed the end of my braid, and I felt heat on my face. But I still managed to grasp the hilt with both arms.</p><p>The weight of the sword almost dragged my arms out of the sockets. The ruby buzzed under my palm, with an energy that reminded me of Astoria's green stone.</p><p><em>Metal stores energy,</em> I remembered, <em>metal carries electricity in the same way that wands carry magic.</em></p><p>
  <em>Maybe...</em>
</p><p>I thrust the sword into the air as James cast a Shield Charm around between us and Morgan. The shield strained and shook as Morgan shot more lightning out of her bare hands. James was bending and shaking under the barrage of raw energy as he struggled to keep the shield up.</p><p>
  <em>How is that possible? What is Morgan? An immortal, an ancestral witch, but what? How?</em>
</p><p>Albus was still trying to wake Scorpius.</p><p>"If you're going to do something with that sword, Lil, now might be a good time!" yelled James.</p><p>I didn't know if what I was thinking would work, but I had to try. I screwed my eyes shut, and focused on the heat of the flames.</p><p>I imagined pulling them closer, trying to find the same concentration as if I were casting a spell. The heat around me grew searing-hot, and my head pounded.</p><p>I managed to open my eyes slightly. I looked up, and the wall of Fiendfyre was pooling into a swirling vortex above our heads. My arms burned with exhaustion from keeping the sword up, and the blade seemed to sing as the flames poured into it. I couldn't give up. I had to keep going.</p><p>Morgan was screaming in frustration, and James's Shield Charm strained under the weight of her attacks. Astoria was chanting again.</p><p>"Can't you go any faster, Lil?"</p><p>"I'm trying!"</p><p>As the flames left the wall, the silhouettes of the Aurors standing behind us came into focus. People began to step through the fire, now reduced to mere embers licking at the stone floor.</p><p>I staggered and nearly fell. The sword was heavy with the weight of absorbing the fire, and I let it clatter to the floor.</p><p>Someone steadied me. I looked up to meet a familiar face.</p><p>"Teddy?"</p><p>He nodded. "Are you alright to stand?"</p><p>"Yeah," I said, but still gripped his arm for balance.</p><p>"You will <em>not </em>ruin this!" snapped Astoria, her face contorting in fury. A sharp, yellow light sliced through James's Shield Charm, sending him flying backwards.</p><p>"Where's Dad?" I looked around, but the room was filled with scarlet-robed people and my glasses had been lost in the scuffle. I picked the sword up with both hands. I felt sick and nervous, my clammy hands sliding across the warm hilt.</p><p>Teddy pointed. "He's over there. Come on, we need to get you out of here."</p><p>He grabbed my wrist and started to drag me away.</p><p>"I want to fight!"</p><p>"No. Take Scorpius, he's injured."</p><p>Teddy's tone was earnest. I knew that he wanted to protect me, but this was my mess to fix. I couldn't just sit by and let everyone else do the work.</p><p>I wrenched my arm from Teddy's grip. "No! I started this whole mess, so I'll fix it!"</p><p>"You need to get Morgan back into the lightning bolt."</p><p>"<em>What?</em>"</p><p>I pointed at the crackling violet light that sliced the room from ceiling to floor.</p><p>"That's where she came from. So we need to get her back in there."</p><p>Teddy looked confused. Morgan was protecting Astoria, and the entire room lit with violet light.</p><p>What had I done?</p><p>"Look, Teddy. The Aurors can't hold her back for long. We need a permanent solution."</p><p>I heard people shouting to regroup, as the lights in the room flickered dark, and Aurors were thrown back against the wall. My heart was in my throat, and I drew back in fear. What chance did we have of even surviving?</p><p>Suddenly, Albus's voice cut through the sounds of battle.</p><p>"<em>Protego Diabolica!</em>"</p><p>I gasped as a ring of black fire passed through me and thundered forward.</p><p>"Albus, that's Dark magic!" Dad said behind me in a shocked voice. Albus turned towards us. He and James had Scorpius's arms around their shoulders, but he was still unconscious, his head lolling helplessly between them.</p><p>"I don't think Astoria cared who she burned when she was whipping <em>Fiendfyre</em> around. Besides, you said we needed to regroup," said Albus.</p><p>Albus and Dad locked eyes, both refusing to concede. The black flames crackled. I swallowed, trying to get rid of the cold, creeping anxiety.</p><p>"I still don't like stooping to their level," Dad said finally.</p><p>"It's not their level," Albus retorted. "Is Dark magic really Dark if the intent is to protect instead of harm? Besides, I was only able to keep it up for a few minutes when I practiced."</p><p>Dad frowned. "We'll continue this conversation when we're not in mortal peril."</p><p>Albus turned away, grimacing with the effort of keeping the flames under control. I tried to fill Dad in on what had happened as quickly as possible. People around us were muttering healing spells and checking for injuries. I saw James and Teddy moving Scorpius as far back as they could behind the line of fire.</p><p>Dad frowned. "So, in summary, the three of you decided that it would be a good idea to investigate a potentially Dark object without guidance, and now we're facing the return of an enemy that we know practically nothing about?"</p><p>"Yes. I'm sorry Dad, I had absolutely no idea that this was related to the Malfoy Problem, or else I would have told you. I promise," I said in a small voice.</p><p>"We are going to have a long discussion after this is over," said Dad. "Give me the sword."</p><p>He hefted it with a surprised look as I passed it to him. "Feels heavier than I remember."</p><p>"I think the fire made it heavy," he said thoughtfully, turning the sword over. "Goblin steel. It takes in only what makes it stronger."</p><p>I wondered what Dad was thinking, but Albus cut in before I could ask.</p><p>"Can't hold it for much longer!"</p><p>The black flames started to die, and I shut my eyes, tightening my grip on my wand.</p><p>"What do you suggest?" asked Dad.</p><p>That was the same tone he used with Teddy, James and Albus.</p><p>He wanted me to take responsibility.</p><p>I opened my eyes, wiping away tears. I had to be brave, like Dad. I had to be strong.</p><p>"I think the lightning bolt is a tear between worlds," I said, frowning. "If we could force her back through the tear-"</p><p>Dad nodded. He turned and began to shout orders at the Aurors.</p><p>"The shield's coming down!"</p><p>Albus slumped forward as the black flames fizzled out.</p><p>Morgan was standing calmly in front of the fire. She nodded at Albus.</p><p><strong><em>"Most impressive,"</em></strong> she said. <strong><em>"I have decided to give you a chance to surrender."</em></strong></p><p>Dad crossed his arms. "What are the terms? What do you want?"</p><p>The glowing eyes narrowed. <strong><em>"Leave. Leave the children with me. They've been marked with my magic. The last of the Peverell line belongs to me."</em></strong></p><p>"That's not happening."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Then die."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Several simultaneous Shield Charms were cast as more violet lightning rained down on us.</p><p>"What now?" asked one of the Aurors.</p><p>"Push her towards the rip," said Dad, as the shield shook under the onslaught. "It's our only option."</p><p>He turned to Teddy. "Keep them safe."</p><p>Astoria was chanting again. This time, she was protected by a sheet of air crackling with Morgan's lightning.</p><p>"Should we panic now?" I whispered to Teddy.</p><p>He shook his head. "It is never time to panic. Watch. Look, and try to see something that others may not."</p><p>I squinted at the sea of scarlet, but saw nothing but guilt. My actions had brought us here. Brought <em>her </em>here.</p><p>There was a lull in the battle, as Dad and Morgan circled each other, the latter leaving a trail of blurred light in her wake.</p><p>The bolt of lightning - the rip in reality - snapped and burned behind Morgan.</p><p>"What do you want?" Dad asked. "Why have you come?"</p><p>Morgan seemed to burn. The air around her shimmered.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"They split me. They tore me. They ripped me."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Dad was holding the sword in his left hand. I stood behind Teddy, wondering what Dad was planning to do with it.</p><p><strong><em>"A curse</em></strong>, <strong><em>Harry Potter.</em></strong> <strong><em>A curse on your blood, placed there by magic that mortals such as you cannot possibly</em></strong> <strong><em>understand."</em></strong></p><p>I glanced over at James, who was frowning. <em>A blood curse? </em>Neither the Potter or the Weasley families had a blood curse. She had to be bluffing. We didn't have a blood curse. We couldn't. James, Albus, Dad, Mum... I couldn't bear to lose any of them.</p><p>"Are you an immortal being?"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Yes."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Instantly, Dad drew the Sword of Gryffindor, pointing it at Morgan as if it were a wand.</p><p>I had to turn and cover my face to shield myself from the heat as the room burst with phoenix-colored flame. I buried my face in Teddy's shoulder, my nose pressed against the thick fabric of his uniform, dulling the sense of panic. Peeking up through my eyelashes, I saw Teddy, James, and Albus's shocked expressions.</p><p>I squinted and saw flames erupting from the tip of the sword, burning unbearably bright and red, so hot that the stone floor shimmered with moisture. <em>Fiendfyre. </em>The sword must have absorbed it.</p><p>
  <em>How can Dad stand that heat?</em>
</p><p>I couldn't see Morgan anymore, through the barrage of light and flame. Immortal or not, no one could survive that. Could they?</p><p>The flames flickered out, and I saw Dad stumble back in surprise. I gasped. Morgan was still alive, and completely unscathed.</p><p>She started to laugh as the circle of Aurors drew tighter around her, and I tried to run towards Dad, but Teddy held me back.</p><p>"No, let me go, let me <em>help</em>, Teddy!" I thrashed against him, but it was no use. "I want to <em>help!"</em></p><p><strong><em>"Fools! You think you've won? You think you</em></strong> <strong><em>can defeat</em></strong> <strong><em>me?"</em></strong></p><p>But even as she started to gather lightning in her hands, I knew she was weak. Astoria's shield looked faint.</p><p>"NOW!" Dad shouted, and the room lit again with hundreds of jets of light, criss-crossing through the darkness. If not for the circumstances, it might have been beautiful.</p><p>The bolt of lightning flickered and dimmed.</p><p>And as I turned towards the darkest corner of the basement, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I wrested myself from Teddy's loosening grip and turned fully towards it. Albus gasped, sprinting towards the corner.</p><p>"Scorpius! You're okay!"</p><p>Scorpius Malfoy, still pale as a sheet and trembling with effort, got to his feet, his wand clutched in shaky fingers. He blinked, and so did the lightning.</p><p>Albus and I each slung one of his arms over our shoulders. Scorpius gave me a weak smile, his grey eyes crinkling.</p><p>The battle had stopped. Even Morgan was watching Scorpius with a wary expression.</p><p>He turned towards Dad. "Head Auror Potter, do you have Mordred's Stone?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Dark Lady, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Mordred's Stone? </em>I wondered vaguely, as Scorpius leaned heavily on Albus and I for support. <em>Astoria said the Malfoys were related to Mordred, but Mordred doesn't exist.</em></p><p>"Scorpius, what's going on? How do we get rid of her?"</p><p>"I don't know," he responded. "But I do know that if we let her get a hold of your and your brothers, the result will be very, very bad. Let's just say that she was sealed in Avalon for a reason."</p><p>Morgan, the mythical ancestral witch, was standing between us and the Aurors, flickering in the low light of the basement, weak and close to invisible. Though the lightning had stopped since Scorpius woke, the tension in the room was still palpable.</p><p>Dad nodded slowly, his hand slipping into his pocket as he glanced across the room.</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>Astoria stopped chanting again, and raised her wand, her face white with fury.</p><p>
  <em>So if Astoria is angry that the lightning bolt is flickering, maybe we need to destroy it!</em>
</p><p>Teddy lunged before she could finish speaking. "<em>Stupefy</em>!"</p><p>She crumpled to the ground; Morgan's shield must have flickered out completely.</p><p>As he did, Dad threw something, and a small object flew through the air.</p><p>"Lily, catch!"</p><p>I let go of Scorpius, snatching the object out of the air with the near-instinctual skill of a Seeker.</p><p>Astoria's pale-green brooch lay in my hands. Teddy placed a hand on my shoulder, steadying me as I swayed backwards. The brooch was strangely heavy, just as the Sword of Gryffindor had been.</p><p>"Lily!" gasped Scorpius, stretching a hand out. Albus looked worried, gripping Scorpius tightly as his brow furrowed deeper.</p><p>The Aurors stood still; rows of silent, scarlet figures, ready to strike.</p><p>I placed the brooch in Scorpius's outstretched palm, and the entire room turned to watch the motion, except Aurelie, who stood beside her mother's unconscious form, as lifeless and pale as an Inferius.</p><p>As Scorpius curled his fingers around the brooch, the room began to fill with blinding, pale light. I shuddered, stepping closer to James.</p><p>"It's cold," I whispered. The residual flames issuing from the Sword of Gryffindor flickered out, and Dad dropped the sword with a gasp.</p><p>The violet lightning had all but disappeared, and so had Morgan.</p><p>"What are you doing?" asked Dad, staring at the spot where the tear between worlds had been.</p><p>Scorpius tilted his head, stepping away from Albus. He smirked slightly, looking casually around the room.</p><p>His magic felt strong. Too strong.</p><p>"The Son's power, Head Auror Potter," he said, but it was as if several people were speaking, their voices intermingling with the ear-splitting, soul-shaking sense of a pipe organ. "She's already fully in our world. The tear is of no use to us now."</p><p>I glanced up at Teddy, but he merely shook his head.</p><p>"Slytherin-" Dad started, but not-quite-Scorpius interrupted him again.</p><p>"<em>No. </em>Not quite. I need the others to seal her away again."</p><p>"The ruby?" asked Dad, gesturing at the sword. "That's one of them?"</p><p>"What the hell is going on, Teddy?" I whispered. "One of<em> what</em>?"</p><p>Teddy shook his head. "I don't know. But I don't like this."</p><p>"Yes," said Scorpius, lifting the glowing brooch clasped in his hand. "But I need the others."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Foolish boy.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Scorpius shook his head as if to clear it, moving to clip the brooch onto his shirt to free his hands.</p><p>"I thought it was over," muttered James as we watched Morgan get to her feet again.</p><p><strong><em>Betrayer! </em></strong>she spat at Scorpius, pushing through the crowd of Aurors as if they were immaterial. Scorpius pushed past Albus, who tried to hold him back, but Scorpius turned and shoved him away.</p><p>Albus started to protest.</p><p>"Let him go, Al," I said quietly, though I too felt fearful. "I think he knows what he's doing."</p><p>But deep down, I knew that a sixteen-year-old boy, no matter what magical artifact he had on his side, was not a match for the ancestral witch.</p><p><strong><em>Betrayer, king-killer, traitor</em></strong>!</p><p>Morgan stretched a hand out, lighting the room once more with violet sparks, ripping the air into sweet, cloying ozone.</p><p>"NO!" Albus launched himself towards Scorpius, but James and I held him back.</p><p>"No!" shouted Albus. "Let me go, let me help him!"</p><p>Scorpius stretched an arm out towards Morgan, and I shut my eyes instinctively.</p><p>Blinding blue light burst behind my eyelids, and I heard a cry go up around in the room as something heavy clattered to the floor.</p><p>I opened my eyes slowly, still holding onto Teddy.</p><p>The basement was frozen; encased in a thin, sparkling layer of ice. Bursts of violet and aquamarine light filled the room; and it the center of it were Scorpius and Morgan. Rubble rained down from the ceiling, separating us from Dad and the Aurors.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry, Teddy. This is definitely time to panic.</em>
</p><p>My wand felt useless against my clammy fingertips. What use was the magic of a fourth-year student, when the power of the elements themselves could barely hold back Morgan?</p><p>"This isn't a fight for us," said Teddy quietly, pulling me back towards the wall as he did.</p><p>"We can't let him just-" snapped Albus, turning towards Teddy with a furious expression.</p><p>"We have to!" James shouted back, dodging a stray violet spark. "Look, Al, Dad and the Aurors are <em>on the other side</em> of Morgan! They can't help him, and we can't either!"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You might have my son's power, foolish boy, but you will never know how to wield it!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I watched, the breath seemingly caught in my throat as Scorpius flung his arms out, encasing Morgan in solid ice. The effort seemed to drain him, and Scorpius slumped forward, falling to his knees.</p><p>Relief flooded me. <em>He's captured Morgan, the Aurors are getting rid of the rubble, we'll be safe soon.</em></p><p>"Do you think he..."</p><p>Before I could finish my sentence, Albus sprinted towards him.</p><p>Morgan's ice prison began to shake, the quivering ice emitting a painfully high-pitched squeal.</p><p>"Al, stop!"</p><p>I was rooted to the floor, unable to do anything but watch with horror as the ice shattered, sending tiny, sharp shards shooting in all directions.</p><p>Teddy, James, and I sprinted towards Albus, but it was too late. All of us were sent sprawling back across the floor.</p><p>Morgan threw her head back, laughing.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You care about this boy, don't you?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"ALBUS, NO!"</p><p>I stumbled towards him, sobbing as violet, crackling light arced towards Albus from all directions. I heard a shouted Shield Charm, but <em>what use would that do now?</em></p><p>I slammed my fist again the glowing, shimmering wall, my hands scrabbling helplessly against it.</p><p>Teddy had his wand drawn. It was his shield.</p><p>"<em>Help, </em>Teddy, you have to let me-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>I slid slowly to the floor. "<em>Please, </em>Teddy, you can't just watch, I-"</p><p>The violet light was close to blinding. All I could see was death and fear.</p><p>Scorpius flung himself between Albus and Morgan, just before the lights connected. Then came the terrible sound of a lifeless body hitting stone.</p><p>I heard my brother's scream before any thoughts could come to my mind.</p><p>He sounded devastated. Helpless.</p><p>"No! Scorpius, no!"</p><p>
  <em>Dead. Scorpius Malfoy is dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ancestral witch is going to kill us all, probably slowly, and there is nothing Dad and the Aurors can do to help. They won't get through in time.</em>
</p><p>Somehow, I didn't feel scared anymore. Just resigned to our fate. Hopeless.</p><p>Morgan floated beside Albus, gloating.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>What are you going to do, little boy? Are you angry? Do you want to kill me?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I wish I could," spat Albus. "If you were mortal, you'd be dust."</p><p><strong><em>Such fire, </em></strong>purred Morgan. <strong><em>If only I didn't have to kill you...</em></strong></p><p>She turned towards Astoria, and knelt by her unconscious form.</p><p>I pushed, and Teddy's spell broke. Ignoring the shouts to stay back, I ran towards Albus and Scorpius, kneeling beside them and holding Scorpius's still-warm hand in mine.</p><p>"He's dead, Lil," Albus choked, holding Scorpius's other hand tightly, his eyes glimmering with tears. "He's dead, and it's all my fault."</p><p>"It's not your fault, Al. Don't say that."</p><p>I sniffled, staring down at Scorpius.</p><p>"He looks peaceful," I said, because he did. If the brooch hadn't shattered into dust, and if he hadn't been laying amongst shards of ice that looked more like glass, he could have been sleeping. His eyes were even shut.</p><p>"He was really brave," I continued. "He didn't have to come down here. Try to save us."</p><p>He didn't have to come down here, he could have stayed with his father, wherever he was... What would Draco Malfoy's face look like when he saw his son lying dead... because of his wife?</p><p>"I'm not dead, Al."</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>Scorpius was squinting up at us. Scorpius was alive!</p><p>"Sorry to disappoint," he muttered. "Come on, Al, stop looking so sour."</p><p>Albus's face lit up with shock and delight for an instant, then he immediately pulled Scorpius into a crushing hug.</p><p>"Ah- ow, Al, you're going to kill me all over again!"</p><p>I grinned stupidly, sitting here with my hands folded in my lap.</p><p>"Oi, look, aren't we forgetting something?" asked James as he approached.</p><p>Teddy crossed his arms. "Specifically, the fact that the five of us are still very much in mortal peril, and - oh, would you look at that? Astoria's started chanting again!"</p><p>"We're going to die," said Albus grimly, watching Morgan flit about the cauldron, "and there's nothing we can do about it."</p><p>"Nothing?" asked Scorpius.</p><p>"Well, your spooky brooch got destroyed," James pointed out. "That's where the ice powers came from, right?"</p><p>"Yeah," said Scorpius, wincing as he stood up with Albus's help. "Yeah, that's a bit of a minor problem."</p><p>I hit the side of my head with my hand. "Look, I know that none of us are Ravenclaws, but seriously? Help the Aurors move the rubble! It's easier on our side."</p><p>The other four looked at me blankly.</p><p>"Have you got any idea how long that would take to lift, Lil?" asked James, shaking his head as if <em>I </em>was the stupid one.</p><p>"<em>ARE YOU FOUR WIZARDS OR NOT?</em>" I yelled.</p><p>Teddy nodded. "Scorpius, Lily, keep an eye on Morgan. James, Al, and I will shift the rubble."</p><p>The situation was too dire to argue. I nodded, and Scorpius limped over to me.</p><p>"Maybe you should sit," I said, as three sets of footsteps receded across the room. <em>He nearly died.</em></p><p>"Right."</p><p>Scorpius lowered himself unsteadily to the ground, shaking his head.</p><p>"It's <em>gone</em>. That brooch has been in the Malfoy family for generations, and..."</p><p>"Do we need it to stop Morgan?"</p><p>He let out a shaky breath, placing his palms against the pale green dust.</p><p>I looked up at Morgan and Astoria. Both were still absorbed in their task. We were safe for now, but that did nothing to slow my racing heartbeat. At this rate, blood was going to start spurting out of my ears. I was sure of it. My heart was thudding so hard against my ribcage that I had to press the heel of my hand against it to quell the fear of it bursting out of my chest.</p><p>"Maybe, I can..." Scorpius pulled out his wand. "<em>Reparo!</em>"</p><p>The pale dust rose, and settled against the metal backing of the brooch, looking as if each particle had been hastily glued on. The result was a misshapen oval, instead of the luminescent, shimmering gem from before.</p><p>"If we survive, I'll figure out how to fix it," said Scorpius as he pocketed the brooch.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a deafening crack. We sagged with relief as the Aurors managed to break through the rubble; but any fleeting sense of security was swept away by the re-appearance of Morgan.</p><p>It was taking all of the Aurors to just barely hold Morgan back. This wasn't sustainable.</p><p>The room shook.</p><p>"And this is the point," Teddy shouted over the noise, "when I get the kids out of here! There's a clear path to the door now. Lily, Albus, Scorpius, when I say <em>go</em>, I mean <em>go!</em>"</p><p>"We can't just leave you to-"</p><p>"<em>GO!</em>"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>No!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Before we could move or protest, violet sparks showered down around us, cutting the three of us off from everyone else.</p><p>I squeezed my eyes shut, trying desperately to stay calm as light burned behind my eyelids. I felt Albus gripping my shoulder, and felt tears collecting behind my eyes.</p><p>"It's going to be okay," I heard Scorpius say, but I could tell that even he didn't believe it.</p><p>
  <em>Magic and metal are intimately connected. Metal conducts electricity in the same way wands conduct and focus magic. It is believed that the two processes are much the same.</em>
</p><p>Why was I remembering that passage?</p><p>Metal, metal and electricity. There was something I needed to remember.</p><p>I peeled my eyes open and tried to think frantically as jets of light ricocheted all around us.</p><p>
  <em>Blood, lightning, metal, electricity, magic. What am I missing?</em>
</p><p><strong><em>ENOUGH!</em></strong> shouted Morgan, landing before us and seeming to shake the entire earth, sending the three of us skidding back again a wall of tangible light. <strong><em>If I can't have three, two Peverells will do just as well for now!</em></strong></p><p>Her eyes burned violet as I felt my strength start to wane, and I felt my magic dying with it.</p><p>I smelled blood in the air.</p><p>
  <em>Blood, lightning, metal, electricity, magic.</em>
</p><p>It was hopeless. Why try? Why not just give up?</p><p>Suddenly, I heard James's voice just as I was about to pass out. It sounded like a memory.</p><p>
  <em>"Well, magic exists all around us. Like gravity, or electricity or whatever. If you could transfigure the magical force field around you to point the other way..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"... you could redirect all of the enemy's spells back to them."</em>
</p><p>That was it. That was what I was what I was trying to remember! I gripped my wand, and drawing on the last of my magic on the wild hope that it would be enough, I whispered,</p><p>"<em>Mutare.</em>"</p><p>Time seemed to slow down as I felt the very last of my magic slip through my fingers. The air between us and Morgan rippled golden, like a pebble disturbing a still pond. Then slowly, like a tsunami coming into shore, blinding gold light thundered back and slammed into me with the force of a sledgehammer, sending me skidding across the floor.</p><p>Albus and Scorpius were beside me; shocked, but alive.</p><p>
  <em>I did it! I actually did it!</em>
</p><p>I felt stronger, but <em>too </em>strong. I could taste metal and blood in my mouth, hear the rushing of blood in the veins of every living being the room and feel the crackle of static in the air.</p><p>And along with the electricity, I could sense magic. Morgan's magic; twisted violet threads, knotted and crossed in strange patterns. And somehow, I knew what they all were.</p><p>One of them was a tether. She was tethered to Aurelie.</p><p><em>Tether. </em>How did I know that was what such a connection was called? What did that mean?</p><p>It had been in <em>Magicke Moste Evile</em>, I remembered. It was one of the more unsavory topics that I'd come across in my search for a way to get into McGonagall's office undetected; the page directly after the spell for weakening magical traces on objects had been ripped out. The person who had done it must have been in a hurry not to be discovered, because the top of the page, containing the title and the details of the spell remained bound to the book.</p><p>
  <em>Creating magical tethers; this process is used to bind a non-living entity to a living one. This process is how non-beings such as Inferi and Dementors are animated.</em>
</p><p>But how could I break such a connection, without killing Aurelie?</p><p>Morgan herself was slumped on the floor. Flickering, weak, but still alive.</p><p>I didn't know <em>how </em>I knew, but I realized that there was some kind of connection.</p><p>I looked down. My hands were glowing faint gold, and I could feel the strange magic filling my veins. <em>What do I do with it?</em></p><p>I turned to Astoria. Teddy had his wand to her throat with a grim expression that I'd never seen before.</p><p>"What have you <em>done</em>?"</p><p>Astoria said nothing. Teddy forced his wand further into her throat, and I watched the skin break as my body thrummed with the strange energy.</p><p>"Answer the question." His voice was quiet, yet deadly.</p><p>
  <em>Morgan, Mordred. Mother, son. A firstborn's blood.</em>
</p><p>Aurelie dipped her hands into a potion containing Scorpius's blood in order to touch Morgan. So, maybe...</p><p>"You said a first-born's blood is potent, Astoria. So what does it do?"</p><p>"You'll kill me before I tell you," she spat.</p><p>
  <em>It must be part of the tethering ritual. </em>
  <em>But I don't want to make another tether, I want to break an an existing one...</em>
</p><p>I thought of something suddenly. <em>Bless Aunt Luna.</em></p><p>"I need candles," I said.</p><p>"What for-"</p><p>Scorpius dragged out a box of beeswax tapers from under Astoria's cauldron.</p><p>"It's your lucky day, She-Potter."</p><p>"A cleansing ritual."</p><p>The row of Aurors stared at me blankly as I gathered up an armful of candles and began to pass them around. "Why are you laughing? It's a real thing."</p><p>Astoria laughed, blood spilling down her neck. "You think you can <em>cleanse </em>the ancestral witch? Pathetic."</p><p>"Yeah, that's why I'm not trying to." I gestured at the Aurors. "A little help would be nice, y'know."</p><p>Teddy pulled Astoria closer to the back of the room. "I'm not taking any chances," he said.</p><p>I had to admit that it felt a bit odd to stand in a circle around Aurelie, with lit candles flickering.</p><p>Whatever absorbing Morgan's spell had done to me, I was able to sense the threads of magic in the circle, able to reach out and manipulate the string tethering Aurelie to Morgan, picking away at the thread little by little, until most of it had been absorbed into the air and unbound.</p><p>"Hey, Lil, you're<em> glowing</em>."</p><p>Aurelie blinked, and she slumped forward. "What? Where am I? What's going on - Mother?"</p><p>I felt exhausted too. The tether had weakened to the width of a hair, but it was all I could do. The strange power was gone, and I felt even weaker and emptier than I had in the living room after using the green stone's energy.</p><p>The candles snuffed out all at once, as if a giant had spoken. Yet, the air in the room was as still as a tomb.</p><p>"Stay back!" someone shouted, and I stumbled back, dropping the candle in my hands.</p><p>"James?"</p><p>"Look."</p><p>There was a loud, rushing sound, and and of the darkness in the basement seemed to gather above Morgan's prone, flickering form.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I see the future of all things... I see the end of this world...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, the wind was rushing up, and a raven made of shadows circled the basement.</p><p>Then, with one last gurgling croak, the dark bird disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Malfoy Problem Resolved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stared down at the cup of tea between my cold, trembling fingers, then tentatively took a small sip. I nearly spilt the tea all over myself and the blanket Mr. Malfoy had given me as someone sat down beside me.</p><p>"Dad?"</p><p>He turned to me, looking tired. Dad put his hands up. "I'm not going to yell. I promise."</p><p>"Yeah, leave that to Mum." James sat down on the other side of me with a loud sigh, and was quickly joined by Albus.</p><p>I scooted closer to James, who put an arm around me. "How are you feeling, Lil?"</p><p>In fact, my head was still spinning from overusing my magic earlier, but I didn't want to make anyone worry; I'd feel better soon anyway.</p><p>"I'm fine," I said, but James didn't look convinced.</p><p>Dad sighed. "Well, I was hoping I'd never have to bring this up, but<em>—</em>" He gestured vaguely at the chaos around us. Scarlet-robed Aurors were flitting to-and-fro across the ballroom, Teddy and Mr. Malfoy were in a deep discussion, and Scorpius and Aurelie Malfoy both looked ready to pass out from exhaustion. Astoria was handcuffed and stood in a corner looking impassively regal and glaring daggers at the Aurors surrounding her.</p><p>"What?" pressed Albus, craning his neck to see around me and James. "<em>What</em>, Dad?"</p><p>Dad shook his head slightly before answering, as if he was afraid that what he was about to say was something that should be kept secret at all costs. If it had been any other situation, I would have been intrigued, but as it was, I wanted to curl up in a ball next to James and fall asleep for a thousand years.</p><p>"We're descended from the Peverells."</p><p>"<em>Dad, </em>that's a fairytale<em>—</em>" I stopped as I took in his serious expression.</p><p>Albus gaped. "So, the Invisibility Cloak <em>—</em>it's legit? It's <em>the </em>Invisibility Cloak? <em>Death's </em>Invisibility Cloak?"</p><p>Dad nodded.</p><p>"And Morgan is legit Morgan, as in <em>Morgan le Fay, </em>the ancestral witch?" asked James. "So what the hell did Astoria<em>—"</em></p><p>Dad put a hand up to stop him. "I know you all have questions, and believe me, I want answers, too. However, that's going to have to wait<em>—" </em>He gestured at Astoria, "<em>—</em>until the trial is over."</p><p>"And when's the trial?" asked Albus. There was a lot of bite in his tone, I noticed. He clearly hadn't gotten over Scorpius lying unconscious on the ground, and to be honest, nor had I. I kept glancing across the room at Scorpius to ensure that he was in fact alive, and I saw Albus doing the same.</p><p>I looked up as someone approached us from across the ballroom <em>— </em>Mr. Malfoy.</p><p>"Hello, Harry," he said stiffly as Dad got to his feet. I watched as they shook hands awkwardly.</p><p>"Trial's tomorrow," said Dad. "Are you sure that you're feeling up to it, er, Draco?"</p><p>James sniggered, and Albus elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to yelp into my ear. I winced.</p><p>Mr. Malfoy straightened the front of his robes. "Certainly. Auror Lupin was most helpful, especially in providing that dose of Wiggenweld Potion. The effects of the Draught of Living Death have completely worn off, I believe."</p><p>"That's, er, not what I mean," said Dad. "Regardless of what she's done, Astoria is still your wife <em>— </em>you've raised two children together <em>— </em>are you sure you feel comfortable testifying?"</p><p>Mr. Malfoy drew himself up to his full height, looking strangely offended. "Of course," he said. "I am testifying for the sake of <em>my children's safety</em>, not to mention her endangerment of the <em>Malfoy line</em>."</p><p>Dad nodded, as if unsure how to respond to that assertion.</p><p>"I have ample room if the kids want to stay here for the night <em>— </em>of course, they might want to sleep in their own beds after such a trying experience..." Mr. Malfoy trailed off.</p><p>Dad turned around, raising an eyebrow, and Albus nodded his head fiercely. I gave him a thumbs-up, and to my shock, James did not protest.</p><p>"Yeah, I think they'd like that," said Dad.</p><hr/><p>Fifteen minutes later, the four of us were in Scorpius's bedroom, the door shut and what felt like the last of our worries behind us.</p><p>"House pride, much?" asked James as he stared up at the green-and-silver hangings.</p><p>Scorpius offered him a wry grin. "Not my fault Slytherin's got the best color scheme."</p><p>I snorted. "We can have a proper girly sleepover! I can paint your nails, Al, and Malfoy can braid my hair<em>—"</em></p><p><em>"</em>It's not even a joke!" James interrupted. "Do you know what it's like, living with her? When Al and I were in primary school and our friends came over, she used to sneak downstairs when she was supposed to be in bed with her dolls, and Mum would<em>— shite</em>, Malfoy, sorry, didn't think."</p><p>Scorpius's face fell slightly as he sat cross-legged on the bed. "It's nothing, really. Mum and I weren't close <em>— </em>it's Aurelie you should be worried about."</p><p>"Where is she?" I asked. I hadn't noticed her disappear.</p><p>He shrugged. "Dunno, probably sleeping. Wanted Dad to read her a bedtime story <em>— </em>sleeps with all her teddy bears and shit still, surprised she's lasted this long at Hogwarts without her house-elves and her mummy to do everything for her."</p><p>"You're being an arse, Scor," said Albus, but his tone was soft.</p><p>"I know," said Scorpius. "Can't help it. She's like a mini-Astoria, and as soon as she was born, <em>everything </em>was about her."</p><p>"Enough about your bratty sister, more about <em>me</em>," said James, launching himself onto the bed. The three of us glared at him.</p><p>"Conversations don't have to revolve around you, James," I said, rolling my eyes. "D'you have any clothes I can change into, Scorpius? I want to take a shower."</p><p>He stared at me for a minute. "Yeah," he said slowly. "I'm sure I've got a t-shirt from when I was five, somewhere."</p><p>"Very funny, <em>Malfoy</em>."</p><p>Scorpius got up and shuffled over to the giant armoire and started shifting around dress robes and other silken finery. I followed him, acutely aware that he was <em>Scorpius Malfoy, </em>whatever that meant, and that my brothers were staring at me.</p><p>"Here," he said, and I noticed that something in his voice had gotten rather cold as he thrust a pair of old-fashioned pyjamas at me. "There are towels and stuff in the bathroom. Second door down on the left."</p><p>"Right." It was as if we were back at school again. "Thanks."</p><p>I was almost glad for the excuse to get out of the room. I returned to say good-night to the boys, but retreated quickly into the bedroom that Mr. Malfoy said I could sleep in. Like most of the rooms in the Manor, it was altogether too gold-encrusted and ornate for my taste, but all that I cared about was the large, comfortable bed, so I crawled under the covers and, tired from the ordeal of the day, went straight to sleep.</p><hr/><p>I woke up with a start. Where were the crimson curtains of the Gryffindor dormitories? Where was Nisha, who was usually curled up at the foot of the bed? Where were Carla and Maddie?</p><p><em>Oh, wait. </em>The events of the day before slowly began to come back to me. <em>That means the trial is today.</em></p><p>Someone knocked on the door.</p><p>"Come in!" I said, sitting up and putting my glasses on. Dad came in, still wearing his Auror uniform, with what looked like a pair of plain black dress robes folded over his arm.</p><p>"Morning," he said, but he sounded and looked as if he hadn't slept. "Draco lent me these. You're underage, so I doubt they'll call you to testify, but I suspect that you'll want to be there."</p><p>I nodded. "Look, Dad, I'm sorry<em>—</em>"</p><p>He shook his head. "I don't want to focus on being angry. I want to focus on convicting Astoria, and I need to be calm to do my job. I'm sure she has excellent legal defense."</p><p>"Okay." I did feel slightly afraid of what was to come, after the trial. Without saying anything else, Dad got up and left.</p><p>
  <em>Suck it up, Lil. Stiff upper lip. They'll be taking pictures at the trial, it's very high profile.</em>
</p><p>After getting dressed, I drifted down the stairs, and met Albus and Scorpius on the landing.</p><p>"Oh, you're awake," said Albus, looking me up and down. Both of them were wearing dress robes, too.</p><p>"Are you okay, Scorpius?" I asked. He nodded curtly, then turned his back to me.</p><p>"Dad and James are in the dining room with Mr. Malfoy," said Albus.</p><p>"Right." I chewed the inside of my lip, then turned to leave. I looked back at Scorpius sheepishly, but all that I could see was platinum hair and black robes, his shoulders set rigidly.</p><p>I felt a hot flash of indignation, then stifled it quickly. <em>He's just been through a lot, </em>I told myself. <em>You're being selfish, Lily.</em></p><p>"Morning Dad <em>— </em>Mr. Malfoy," I said as I walked into the enormous dining room, where Dad and Mr. Malfoy were sitting, to my surprise, next to each other. I noticed that the chair that should have been opposite Mr. Malfoy had been removed.</p><p><em>Astoria's chair,</em> I realized. <em>He must see it as a betrayal.</em></p><p>"James has made himself comfortable in the kitchen," said Dad with a wry smile. "Said that you have lovely strawberries, Draco."</p><p>Mr. Malfoy gave a disapproving sniff. "I told him that the house-elves were well-equipped to handle<em>—"</em></p><p><em>"Who wants pancakes?</em>" came a sing-song voice. I turned to see James levitating several plates of piled high with enormous stacks of pancakes.</p><p>I suppressed a laugh as James sat down beside me.</p><p>"Where's Aurelie?" I asked.</p><p>"The house-elves will attend to her," said Mr. Malfoy coldly. "It's not kind to her to force her to see her mother like that, especially after what she's been through."</p><p>Albus and Scorpius wandered into the kitchen and sat down opposite us and next to each other. About a half-hour of awkward small talk ensued, then Dad stood up, placing a rusty metal teapot on the table.</p><p>"The Portkey should activate in three minutes," he said. Somberly, we all stood and shuffled towards it, reaching a hand out to touch the teapot. I shut my eyes as I felt the sickening feeling of a hook somewhere behind my navel <em>— </em>and then I was falling, until I landed painfully on a hard pavement, stumbling into the person in front of me. Whispering a quick 'sorry', I brushed my robes off, and looked around. We were in a familiar alley <em>— </em>not far from the Ministry of Magic.</p><p>"Everyone's got all their limbs attached?" That was Dad. "Right, then. Let's go."</p><p>I swallowed and followed him out of the alley. A few Muggles sent us curious looks, but shrugged our style of dress off as an odd fashion choice.</p><p>I waited outside the telephone booth as Dad and Mr. Malfoy, then Albus and Scorpius disappeared, feeling slightly nauseous from both the Portkey and my own anxiousness about the trial.</p><p>"Us next," said James. I shut the door behind us as he dialed the passcode.</p><p>"Cheer up, Lil," he said. "They won't ask you to testify, it'll be fine." To the telephone, he said: "James Potter and Lily Potter, here to attend the trial of Astoria Malfoy."</p><p>He passed my badge to me, and I had to grip James's arm as the telephone box hurtled down.</p><p>We stepped into the Atrium, where Dad and the others were already waiting for us. Scorpius had gone pale, Mr. Malfoy looked as implacable as ever, Albus was sneering at anyone who looked in our direction, and Dad was pacing in agitation.</p><p>He looked up. "Great, you're here. Come quickly, it's starting soon."</p><p>Dad rushed us into a lift and punched the number nine button, swearing under his breath.</p><p><em>"Department of Mysteries," </em>said the cool female voice of the elevator. "Level Nine."</p><p>"Stairs," said Dad as we hurried out, his scarlet robes billowing around him as he strode quickly towards the end of the hallway, people scurrying out of his way and muttering 'Good morning, Head Auror Potter.'</p><p>James started walking faster, too, and I had to jog to catch up with him. We went down a flight of stairs, emerging on a floor that I'd never seen before, with rough stone walls, lit poorly by torches set into alcoves.</p><p>"Level Ten," Dad quickly explained. "This is where all the courtrooms are. Kids, you'll be in the upper viewing levels, Teddy will show you <em>— </em>Draco, you're sitting with me."</p><p>"Excellent," said Mr. Malfoy placidly. It was the first time he'd spoken since we arrived at the Ministry. Scorpius and Albus had been whispering to each other in the elevator.</p><p>"This is Courtroom Ten," said Dad, pushing open a heavy wooden door with enormous iron bolts and keyholes. "Many of our criminal cases are held here <em>— </em>look, there's Teddy."</p><p>The aqua-blue hair was hard to miss, even in the dim light of the courtroom. He was sitting at the far end of the room, wearing the same grim expression as Dad; but he was still Teddy, and he was still comforting.</p><p>About fifty wizards and witches, all dressed in plum-colored robes, began to flood into the room <em>— </em>the Wizengamot.</p><p>"Where is she?" whispered Scorpius. Something in Teddy's face softened.</p><p>"They held her overnight," he explained. "We decided she was a flight risk. They'll bring her up here in a minute."</p><p>Astoria did indeed enter, her hair and robes slightly unkempt, but with the same regal posture that she'd had at the Ministry Ball. <em>Purebloods must really drill that into their little girls.</em></p><p>She sat gracefully down on the chair in the middle of the room, but did not flutter an eyelid as the restraints clamped down around her arms. Scorpius flinched as if he had been slapped.</p><p>"I'm fine," he hissed in response to our worried looks.</p><p>I leaned closer as Minister Shacklebolt cleared his throat and began to speak.</p><p>"Disciplinary hearing of the second of April, into offences committed under the Decree for the Use of Dark and Forbidden Ancient Magic by Astoria Cordelia Malfoy née Greengrass, resident at Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire. Interrogators: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic; Gawain Robards, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Harry James Potter, Head of the Auror Department; Anthony Benjamin Goldstein, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Lucy Arabella Weasley<em>—</em>"</p><p>I hadn't noticed Lucy when I came in; but sure enough, she was sitting at the front in the main gallery, her auburn hair cut in a severe bob and her lips painted a vicious red as she sneered at Astoria, a black swan-feather quill propped elegantly between her delicate fingers.</p><p>Astoria tilted her head up, and I wondered if she was looking at her husband.</p><p>"<em>—</em>and witness for the defence, <em>myself,</em>" she finished scornfully. "Oh, my, another Weasley. Do you people ever stop breeding?"</p><p>"You can't do that!" James whispered. "You can't!"</p><p>"Convict me if you want," she continued. "My life is forfeit in my service of the true Queen, the ancestral witch. My life means <em>nothing. </em>We are worth no more than ants <em>— </em>all of us."</p><p>"Astoria Malfoy!" said Minister Shacklebolt, rising to his feet. "You plead guilty to one count of unauthorized summoning, one count of illegal mind magic, and four counts of attempted murder?"</p><p>I nudged Teddy. "I didn't expect it to be <em>this </em>easy."</p><p>He shrugged. "Perhaps, she really does believe what she says."</p><p>"Are you aware that you will be drained of your magic and committed to Azkaban, for the rest of your natural life?" Shacklebolt's voice seemed to shake the entire room.</p><p>"It would be like <em>— </em>like suicide!" I stammered. "<em>Witch </em>suicide! How can she?"</p><p>"I wish only," said Astoria, "to deliver a message. The Morrígan is coming, false ones! It is time for magical blood to be cleansed of the stain it holds; I summoned her for that reason only. Follow her and give her your blood, the blood she craves, lest she tear the world apart in place of her revenge. Beware the crows, little girl. She is watching you. Until she bathes her hands in the blood and magic of those who denied her, she shall not be sated, and sorrow and war shall be your fate."</p><p>I saw the mass of blonde curls tilt backwards as she laughed.</p><p>"<em>Harry Potter. </em>She is coming, and you cannot save everyone. Your children... or your world... which one is more, dear, I wonder<em>—"</em></p><p>"Take her away!" That was Dad's voice, and colder than I had ever heard it. "She will make no more mockery of this court."</p><p>"And if her <em>Morrígan </em>comes, we'll be ready," said Albus as we watched Astoria struggling to maintain her dignity as she was hauled away. "Won't we, Scor?"</p><p>"Yeah," he said shakily. "We can find them. The stones."</p><p>"There's a ruby on the pommel of the Sword of Gryffindor," I said, remembering how Dad and I had used it to summon fire. "There's the green stone that summons ice, but that's broken. So we need two more, probably wind and earth?"</p><p>Scorpius frowned as we filed out of the courtroom. "Yeah, yeah. We've got one, and a half. We've got to find the rest, before Morgan gets a chance to come back and cause more havoc."</p><p><em>This isn't a victory,</em> I thought. Everyone around us looked unsettled and unhappy, even though Astoria had been convicted successfully and easily, and I found myself loathing the battle that would surely follow.</p><p>"We're going to find them," said James. "We've got to<em>—</em>"</p><p>"Go on a fetch quest to find these jewels of whatever?" Albus yawned.</p><p>But for now, I wanted to spend one last moment of peace with my brothers and Scorpius.</p><p>"Yeah," I said as Scorpius unexpectedly slung an arm around my shoulders, and I felt my heart go all happy and light. "Starting tomorrow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Tomorrow, There'll Be Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it happened, tomorrow began with a Floo trip back to Hogwarts (which led to my allergies playing up, but I suppose some things can't be helped).</p><p>However, the resulting fit of sneezing and sniffling felt like a bad omen. At the very least, it made me feel distinctly miserable as Dad, Teddy, James, Rhys, Albus, Aurelie, Scorpius, and I sat in Headmistress McGonagall's office.</p><p>Headmistress McGonagall frowned, shifting a stack of papers on her desk. I slouched in my chair. Mum had already yelled at us for being reckless yesterday, after the trial, and I wasn't in the mood to be reprimanded once again.</p><p>Yet, Mum's yelling wasn't as bad as Dad's quiet, silent disappointment. That was what had kept me up, last night — the guilt clawing away at my stomach as I stared out at the star-lit sky outside my window.</p><p>"James, Albus, and Lily. I really don't know what to say to you three. You have broken so many school rules that I should really put you in detention for at least the remainder of the semester and revoke James's TA position," said McGonagall, fixing her stern gaze on each of us in turn. I slumped lower in the chair, thinking sorrowfully of my unfortunately detailed history of detention with Magellan. <em>Scrubbing cauldrons for the rest of my time at Hogwarts, it is.</em></p><p>"And you, Scorpius," she said, turning to glare at him, too. "What you did with the Wolfsbane was <em>incredibly dangerous</em>, and quite frankly, I should expel you."</p><p>Albus's eyes narrowed. "It was <em>you?</em>" he said with a sneer, turning on Scorpius. James started to get out of his chair, but Dad put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.</p><p>I had almost forgotten that nightmare — Rhys transforming into a snarling, growling werewolf right before our eyes, tearing at James's shield, the desperation to get into McGonagall's office. No, it hadn't been an accident, had it? Rhys had been there for a reason.</p><p>But how did Scorpius know that we would be trying to get into her office?</p><p>
  <em>"What was he even doing here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Snooping. Same as us. Look, Al, he's going to be fine."</em>
</p><p>And I had just brushed it off. He wasn't fine. How could I have been so selfish?</p><p>Scorpius crossed his arms. "Look, I know it seems dangerous, but I had just figured what Astoria did and where the Sorting Hat was, and I panicked."</p><p><em>Of course. </em>Scorpius knew we were in the basement. He must have been investigating the Malfoy Problem, too... from the inside.</p><p>Rhys nodded. "Professor, you should know that I agreed to it."</p><p>"<em>What?</em>" Albus leapt to his feet, ignoring Dad's protests. "Why would you do that?"</p><p>Rhys shrugged. He looked even more tired than usual. <em>The transformation must have taken a lot out of him.</em></p><p>"Scorpius explained that you, James, and Lily were in trouble. I was really skeptical at first, but I let Scorpius dilute the Wolfsbane since we decided that would reduce the risk of you getting infected and you falling into Astoria's trap. Stalling you would have been invaluable. I was willing to accept the risk."</p><p>
  <em>He knew about it, too? Why did Scorpius tell Rhys, and not us?</em>
</p><p>"There wasn't time," said Scorpius. "Professor, I'd just figured it out that very night, and I ran into Rhys on the stairs. Please, you have to believe me."</p><p>Headmistress McGonagall looked surprised. "And I suppose you <em>also </em>have an answer to why no one consulted an adult?"</p><p>Scorpius heaved a very familiar book onto the table. "I do."</p><p>Dad picked up the book, tapping his wand to it and frowning, just as McGonagall did. We all turned to watch him, and I held my breath.</p><p>"You don't see this kind of Dark magic very often," he said slowly, with what sounded like a grudging kind of respect. "A compulsion curse. <em>Clever</em>."</p><p>Teddy piped up. He had been unusually quiet for the past twenty-four hours, though the grim demeanor from before was slowly dissipating.</p><p>"I tested the Sorting Hat and the Mirror of Erised, and they both contained traces of Dark magic, too."</p><p>James sounded bitter. "What didn't Astoria think of?"</p><p>I frowned. It all made sense now. The obsession, and the secrecy, and the idiotic, reckless behavior that we'd all indulged in.</p><p>"I can't believe we <em>fell </em>for that."</p><p>Albus put his head in his hands. "This is all my fault, I should never have taken the book out of the library. If I hadn't, this would never have happened!"</p><p>"I'm the one who said we should try to solve the puzzle, it's my fault," I said, though internally, I was relieved. The guilt wasn't fully mine, was it? It was the book — the Sorting Hat had called to me, spoken to me, just as Albus had been strangely drawn to the Mirror of Erised.</p><p>"No, it's mine," said James. "I'm the adult and I should be responsible."</p><p>Professor McGonagall looked amused. "You three are not the first by far to pick up a magical artifact and get more than you bargained for. I think your mother should be able to tell you a story about that."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Dad smiled faintly. The expression looked far-away, and more rueful than anything else.</p><p>"Ask her when you get home for the summer. It's a long story."</p><p>"You are all in detention with Professor Magellan for the rest of the semester, except Aurelie. James is clearly excused since he is no longer a student."</p><p>I groaned, much to the amusement of Albus and Scorpius. <em>Let them laugh, they won't be when it's </em>them <em>scrubbing cauldrons and organizing musty ingredients.</em></p><p>"If you want me to give up the TA position-" James started, putting on his best contrite face — which he had honed since we were kids — <em>Mum, Dad, the vase was an accident, I swear I didn't break it, my back was turned when it fell.</em></p><p>"Nonsense. You will continue teaching."</p><p>He sighed in relief.</p><p>"However, you are not off the hook. You will be administering the end-of-year exams in Professor Clearwater's stead, and managing her private studies."</p><p>Albus sniggered and James groaned.</p><p>I sighed deeply as we left the office. Dad, Aurelie, and Teddy remained.</p><p>
  <em>Poor girl. She must be completely traumatized.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How can a mother do that to her children?</em>
</p><p>"Well, all things equal, I think we got off pretty easy," said Rhys.</p><p>"<em>Excuse</em> me?" James protested. "Do you begin to understand the torture that is study hall? Do you know how hard it is to deal with a room full of little prats who would rather be doing anything <em>but </em>studying quietly?"</p><p>There was a loud crash behind us, and James, Rhys, and I turned to watch Albus yelling at Scorpius, which was quite a rare sight.</p><p>"You put four people in danger, you sick bastard!" Albus was furious, and I realized, so was I.</p><p>"Yeah, are you serious, <em>Malfoy</em>? We all could have been killed!" I snapped, striding forward towards Scorpius, James trailing behind me.</p><p>James crossed his arms, glaring at Scorpius, who, to his credit, looked unaffected by all three of us angrily staring him down.</p><p>"Don't even let me start," spat James. "because if I start on him, you know I'm not finishing."</p><p>"Did you even consider Rhys in all of this?" asked Albus.</p><p>"You had a better chance surviving a minor werewolf attack than Morgan!"</p><p>Of course, Scorpius had some way to justify it.</p><p>"How could you take that kind of risk?" I asked, shaking my head in disbelief.</p><p>Rhys ran a shaky hand through his hair. He really looked like he hadn't slept; his hair stood on end, his movements were disfluent, and there were dark circles under his eyes.</p><p>"It was a risky move," he said, his voice thin and strained, "but if it was successful it would have been worth it."</p><p>"Well, you're hurt." Albus grabbed Rhys's hand, his concern clearly outweighing his usual fear of emotional displays as he assessed the fresh scars on Rhys's arms.</p><p>"I'll heal," he protested, attempting to pull his sleeves down.</p><p>"Did you get Madame Pomfrey to look at—"</p><p>Rhys pulled his sleeves back down. "I promise I'm fine," he said, in an approximation of his Quidditch Captain voice. "Stop worrying about me."</p><p>"Rhys, you have red welts over your arms, and half of them look like they could be infected. You are not <em>fucking fine</em>."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Scorpius stuck his hands in his pockets, looking between the four of us uneasily. "Look, Al, I'm sorry."</p><p>He glared at his best freind. "I'm not the only person you need to apologize to."</p><p>Scorpius sighed. "Lily, James, Rhys. I was just trying to help. You can't deny that if it had gone right, none of you would have been in danger."</p><p>I couldn't stop the sarcastic retort from coming out of my mouth. "Oh, there wasn't <em>another </em>way to stall us that didn't involve putting four people in danger?"</p><p>"Maybe. Look, I've said I'm sorry, what do you want me to do?"</p><p>Albus shook his head and began to forcibly drag Rhys towards the Hospital Wing.</p><p>I wondered when the two idiots would ever get the message.</p><p>"All's well that end's well?" asked Scorpius as we watched them leave..</p><p>"We've still got Morgan to worry about. And the jewels." I shuddered. "And homework. <em>And </em>finals."</p><p>James grinned. "Well, future me may have ninety-nine problems, but present me has none. I say we go to Hogsmeade."</p><p>"You're a really responsible older brother, James."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. Coming, Malfoy?"</p><p>Just then, Carla, Lysander, and Hugo came sprinting down the hallway.</p><p>"What were you <em>thinking</em>, Lily?"</p><p>"Hu, you're crushing me!"</p><p>Lysander frowned, his twin sun and moon earrings quivering as he hugged me, and then James, and then a very surprised Scorpius. "I can't <em>believe </em>you didn't tell me <em>anything!</em>"</p><p>Everyone stared at him blankly.</p><p>"<em>What? </em>I'm always up for trouble. And riddles."</p><p>"Where's everyone else?"</p><p>"Maddie's sick in the Hospital Wing, she's got the flu. Rose and Lorcan have prefect stuff right now — <em>yes</em>, Malfoy, some prefects <em>actually </em>do their duties," said Carla, trying to sound professional as usual, but unable to conceal her smile. She punched me in the arm. "You three scared us, you idiots! We were all so scared when Ly got your message."</p><p>"Ly saved us," I said, grinning up at him. "If I didn't have the bird you gave me, the Aurors never would have gotten to us in time."</p><p>James gasped. "Lewis, please don't tell me <em>you skived off class?</em>"</p><p>She glared at him. "<em>And?</em>"</p><p>James put a hand over his heart. "I'm honored. Hugo and Lysander were probably eager for an excuse, but <em>you</em>? That's unheard of."</p><p>"I'm not here for you," she said.</p><p>"<em>Oooooh</em>—"</p><p>"Shut it, Malfoy!"</p><p>Hugo grinned as Lysander slung his arm around my shoulders. "She <em>skipped Charms.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Quelle horreur.</em>"</p><p>"Do you have <em>anything </em>better do to than make fun of me?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "Let's go to the Hospital Wing, then."Maddie cheered as we entered the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey looked miffed at the amount of people gathered around the bed, but didn't have the heart to tell us to get to class.</p><p>Rhys was sitting on the bed opposite as Madam Pomfrey attended to his injuries. Albus looked only slightly placated. Rose and Lorcan had joined us in the past hour.</p><p>"For the last time, Al, I'm <em>fine,</em>" he insisted. "Stop fussing."</p><p>Finally, everyone was safe, and there were no more secrets, for now, at least.</p><p>I sighed. "On a scale of one to ten, how sad do you think Moaning Myrtle will be that James didn't manage to die?"</p><p>Hugo snorted. "She'll be absolutely heartbroken. You<em> have </em>to let me tell her."</p><p>"I think we should talk about these jewels, or gems, or whatever they are," said Rose. "Malfoy?"</p><p>He smirked at her. "<em>She-Weasel.</em>"</p><p>Rose groaned.</p><p>"Right." He produced the splintered green brooch from the pocket of his robes. "Exhibit A. Mordred's Tear. It belonged to Salazar Slytherin."</p><p>"Goblin-made?" asked James, peering closer at it.</p><p>"No," said Scorpius. "This stone was discovered, not made, along with three others. A ruby, which is on the pommel of the Sword of Gryffindor—"</p><p>"And that gives you the ability to control fire, doesn't it?" I interrupted. "But when you used the brooch, you absorbed the jewel's power, didn't you? It was different from what Dad and I did with the sword."</p><p>"Mordred's blood," Scorpius explained. "My magic is more similar — it <em>resonates </em>with the magic in the stone."</p><p>"Oh!" said Carla excitedly. "Sorry, Lil got me into researching magical theory. That means that the frequencies of your magical energy is a whole-number multiple of that of the jewel's, so the amplitude — you and the jewel feed each other, giving the correct wielder both a high degree of control and power," she finished breathlessly. James's eyes looked glazed.</p><p>"Um, something like that," said Scorpius, looking bewildered. "Yeah. It's that and the ruby on the Sword of Gryffindor."</p><p>"So, where are the other two?" asked Hugo. "Any ideas?"</p><p>"Air and earth," I said slowly. "That's it! They're all pure Elemental magic, aren't they? If there are two that control fire and ice—"</p><p>"—then it follows that two control air and earth," said Rose, scrunching her nose in concentration. "Yeah, but that doesn't really help us much. We can't just test every rock in the world for those affinities."</p><p>"We don't have to!" said Lorcan excitedly. "Ly, tell them!"</p><p>"Ravenclaw's Diadem!" said Lysander, equally excited.</p><p>The room was completely silent.</p><p>"You mean Ravenclaw's <em>lost </em>Diadem," said Rose, and my heart sunk. "It makes sense, since the other two have to do with the Founders. But no one's seen it, since like, the tenth century."</p><p>"Let's ask the Grey Lady," said Lysander. We all stared at him blankly, except for Lorcan.</p><p>"The Grey Lady?" Scorpius finally repeated.</p><p>"Yeah, the Ravenclaw House ghost. She's quite shy, so just two people should come with me. How about Scorpius and Lily?"</p><p>We awkwardly got to our feet and followed after Lysander. The two of us hadn't spoken amicably since what felt like forever. Lysander's chittering as we climbed the steps up to Ravenclaw Tower helped to diffuse the awkwardness, but not the silent tension between us.</p><p><em>Maybe it will get better. Give it time, </em>I reminded myself as we reached the top of the tower, the chill spring wind blowing unrelentingly as I caught sight of the outline of a tall, stately witch with waist-length hair and a long cloak.</p><p>"Good evening, Helena," said Lysander quietly. Scorpius and I stayed back and watched him approach the Grey Lady.</p><p>"Looking at the stars?" he continued. "They're quite pretty tonight; but the view is better from the Astronomy Tower, of course. I'm looking for something lost — I was wondering if you'd seen it somewhere?"</p><p>"<em>What</em>?" asked the Grey Lady quietly, casting a wary glance at me and Scorpius.</p><p>"They're friends," said Lysander. "I trust them."</p><p>"What are you looking for, Lysander?" she asked carefully.</p><p>"Please don't be angry. I was curious about the Diadem."</p><p>She hissed; surprisingly terrifying for such a timid ghost. "<em>Generations </em>of students have badgered me—"</p><p>"It's important!" I interrupted, stepping forward. "Morgan — The Morrígan has returned! We need it to stop her! The jewel, it can help us, right?"</p><p>The Grey Lady looked frightened, then angry. I drew back in anticipation for the Bloody-Baron-esque rage that was sure to follow.</p><p>"Yes," she said calmly. I relaxed. "I know where it is, or at least, where it was. It was in the Room of Hidden Things, the night of the Battle of Hogwarts."</p><p>"Dad told me about that," Scorpius said, and I nearly jumped in surprise. "But he never said where it was; said some things are best forgotten, apparently, and he's not likely to budge on that."</p><p>"But it's a lead," I insisted, grinning. "It's something. Thank you so much, er, Helena."</p><p>She smiled almost imperceptibly.</p><p>We went down the stairs, and somehow, the tension between Scorpius and I started to finally diffuse.</p><p>"Where d'you think it is?"</p><p>"I'll have to look at the Marauder's Map. There are so many hidden passageways, it's got to be on there."</p><p>"Maybe it's in a bathroom, like the Chamber of Secrets!"</p><p>"I'll tell Dad everything, this time."</p><p>Though the future was uncertain and the Morrígan would soon return, at least we had hope.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for sticking around to the last chapter!</p><p>If it feels like I've left a lot of threads hanging, that's because...</p><p>... The sequel, Underestimated, is coming to a URL near you as soon as I get the chapter backlog sorted out.</p><p>Thanks again, and Lily hopes that you'll join us for Underestimated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>